Apology
by mepi
Summary: Cuando amas y ese amor se vuelve destructivo que mas puede pasar.
1. Prologo

**_Esta es una adaptacion que Blue Cherry me permitio hacer los meritos son de ella y su gran mente. Espero que les guste es algo fuerte asi que sobre advertencia no hay engaño_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>APOLOGY<strong>

**by Blue Cherry**

_Solo una palabra, se hubiera llevado el dolor._

_Con el beso amargo de aquel licor,_

_me hubiera bastado, mi amor._

―Ten cuidado― Susurre mientras entrabamos a su departamento.

Él solo camino tambaleante por la penumbra hasta el sillón, quitándose el saco y los zapatos, aflojo la corbata y se desabrocho los primeros botones de la camisa, mientras se recostaba en el sillón boca arriba.

―Ven aca― Me ordeno con su clásico tono de voz prepotente.

A pesar de su estado de ebriedad hablaba perfectamente, deje las llaves en la mesa de centro y me acerque al sillón.

―¿Qué?―

No recibí respuesta, en su lugar uno de sus brazos se enredo en mi cabello y el otro apreso mi cintura, sus labios atraparon los míos y en menos de un segundo ya me encontraba atrapada entre su cuerpo y el sillón, sus manos recorrían ansiosas y bruscas mi cuerpo y sus labios devoraban los míos de forma salvaje y lujuriosa, sus besos eran bruscos, brutos hasta el punto en que dolían y lastimaban mis labios pero eso no era impedimento para él, nunca lo fue, no lo sería ahora.

Cerré mis ojos disfrutando del contacto de nuestros cuerpos, de sus caricias y sus besos con sabor a alcohol.

_Sólo una mentira, se viene conmigo a pasear._

_Sentirme querida, en aquel abrazo en el mar._

―Lo siento Isabella, saldremos otro día― Murmuro con voz cansina.

―Pero lo prometiste― Me queje con voz chillona y lo escuche bufar del otro lado de la línea telefónica.

―¡Estoy cansado!― Me grito, me quede callada y lo escuche suspirar ―Vamos otro día ¿Si?― Murmuro más calmado y colgó la comunicación sin esperar mi respuesta.

Colgué el teléfono y tome mi abrigo, si estaba cansado tendría que ir a ayudarlo a descansar.

Entre al ascensor marcando el último piso, camine despacio por el elegante y desolado pasillo hasta llegar a su puerta. En cuanto puse la llave en la cerradura mi corazón palpito rápido y un mal presentimiento embargo mi cuerpo, como si una voz en mi cabeza me gritará que no entrará, que me fuera, que así sería mejor.

El departamento estaba completamente en penumbras cuando entre, quizás ya se había acostado, deje mi abrigo y las llaves en el sillón y subí las escaleras despacio a su habitación. Escuche varios murmullos y suspiros a medida que me acercaba a su puerta, sentí mi corazón detenerse y mis manos temblaron, no, era imposible, él jamás me haría algo así. Era cierto que hace días se comportaba extraño, de mal humor, pero él jamás me engañaría.

Abrí la puerta despacio y me quede petrificada, allí en la misma cama donde hicimos el amor varias veces, estaba él con una exuberante pelirroja que yo conocía perfectamente.

―¡Isabella, Isabella, espera!― Grito corriendo detrás de mi, mientras se ponía los pantalones e intentaba bajar las escaleras.

Corrí a la puerta intentando marcharme de allí, más el agarre en mi brazo me detuvo.

―¡Suéltame!― Grite y mi voz sonó quebrada y ronca, las lágrimas ya hacían gala de su aparición ―¡Déjame!― Grite intentando zafarme pero solo logre que sus dedos se incrustaran aún más en la piel de mis brazos.

―Hay Isabella, la cornuda siempre es la última en enterarse― Se burlo de mi la pelirroja bajando con su ropa a medio vestir.

―¡Largate!― Le grito él.

―¿Qué?― Comentó sorprendida, pero él tomo su cartera y la agarro de un brazo dejándola fuera del departamento y cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

―¡Idiota!― Escuche que grito mientras sentía sus tacos alejarse cada vez más de la puerta.

―Isabella-―

―¡Alejate de mi!― Lo interrumpí.

Estaba por irme por el mismo camino que la pelirroja cuando él se arrodillo frente a mi y me abrazo por la cintura, apoyo su frente en mi abdomen y me abrazo con fuerza.

―Perdoname― Susurro ―Perdoname, perdoname por favor― Volvió a repetir con las voz temblorosa.

_Con el vestido azul que un día conociste,_

_me marcho sin saber si me besaste antes de irte._

―¿Y este?― Le dije saliendo del provador con un hermoso vestido blanco de fiesta.

Él solo me miro detenidamente, recorriendo mi cuerpo con sus ojos y provocandome un notorio sonrojo, se acerco a paso lento y elegante a mi y negó con la cabeza.

―No, este― Indico entregandome un sensual y elegante vestido azul.

Dio media vuelta volviendo con su pose altiva hasta la pequeña butaca que quedaba cerca de los vestidores. Yo por mi parte entre de nuevo al probador, me quite el vestido blanco y pude escuchar como su celular sonaba, estuvo hablando unos minutos y luego corto, no logré escuchar ya que hablo muy poco, muy bajo y con sus típicos monosílabos.

Tome el hermoso vestido azul entre mis manos, estaba por ponérmelo cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

―Debo irme― Dijo y beso mi frente ―Compra lo que quieras― Murmuro entregándome su tarjeta de crédito.

No alcance a contestarle cuando ya había desparecido de la tienda, suspire y cerré la puerta, siempre era lo mismo.

_Te di mi corazón y tú lo regalaste,_

_te di todo el amor que pude darte y me robaste._

―¿Cómo pudiste?― Le grite mientras sentía como mis lágrimas resbalaban por mi rostro.

Pero no eran lágrimas de tristeza sino de frustración y rabia, pero más que nada conmigo misma.

―Ya cálmate― Murmuro fastidiado.

―¿Qué me calme? ¡Eres un desgraciado!― Le dije secando las lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano en un violento movimiento ―¡Maldito hijo de puta!―

Lo siguiente que sentí fue su puño estrellarse contra mi mejilla, caí sentada en el frío suelo mientras mi rostro ardía y unas finas gotas de sangre resbalaron por mi mejilla manchando el fino parque.

Sujete mi mejilla con mi mano derecha y lo mire incrédula de lo que acaba de hacer.

―Me golpeaste― Susurre sorprendida, él jamás me había hecho algo así.

―Te lo merecías― Dijo indiferente.

Me levante rápido y corrí a la puerta de salida, pero no llegue ni a medio camino cuando sus brazos me inmovilizaron, mi pecho golpeo duro contra la fría pared y sentí su cuerpo presionar el mío por la espalda.

―Tú de aquí no te vas― Siseo como una serpiente contra mi oído ―Tú siempre serás mía―

_He rasgado mi vestido con una copa de vino,_

_hoy tu amor corta como el cristal._

Camine despacio al armario evitando tropezar con mis propios pies y le di un nuevo trago a la botella de whisky que él le había regalado a mi padre en su cumpleaños. Sentí el líquido quemar mi garganta a medida que pasaba por ella.

Abrí la puerta corrediza del armario. Allí estaba, ese hermoso y caro vestido azul, la botella resbalo de mi mano provocando un sonido sordo al estrellarse con el piso, que retumbo por toda mi habitación, desparramándose en la alfombra y mojando mis pies desnudos.

Tome un pedazo de vidrio, el más grande que encontré y lo apreté con mi mano, lo sentí clavarse en la palma de mi mano provocando un inmenso ardor, las gotas de sangre resbalaron por mi brazo, cayendo a la alfombra y mezclándose con el líquido amarillento.

Tome el delicado vestido entre mis manos y lo rasgue con el pedazo de vidrio roto, a cada trozo de tela que caía rota al piso, sentía como mi alma se desgarraba con ella.

_En el cielo hay playas, donde ves la vida pasar._

_Donde los recuerdos no hacen llorar,_

_vienen muy despacio y se van._

―No se porque soportas todo esto― Me reprocho con su dulce y suave voz.

―Por que no tengo otra opción― Susurre cerrando los ojos, como si eso evitara el dolor que sentía en ese momento.

―Deberías denunciarlo― Comento mientras pasaba el algodón bañado en alcohol por la herida de mi mejilla.

Apreté más los párpados, si eso era posible y tranque en mi garganta el quejido de dolor que rogaba por salir.

―Él va a matarme si lo denuncio, Alice―

Ella solo torció el gesto y me miro con profunda lástima, no me importaba, después de todo, ya estaba acostumbrada a esas miradas.

_Sólo una caricia, me hubiera ayudado a olvidar,_

_que no eran mis labios, los que ahora te hacen soñar._

―Pensé que ibas a dejarla― Dijo ella y reconocí su voz al instante.

Me mantuve quieta detrás de la puerta esperando su respuesta.

―Ya te dije, no quiero― Respondió con voz fría y déspota ―Si te gusta así, bien, sino-― Amenazo.

―No, espera― Lo interrumpio ella.

No podía verlos pero podía apostar a que él tenía esa sonrisa de lado.

―No importa, ella podrá tener el título oficial de novia pero soy yo quien te hace gozar en la cama― Dijo con voz pícara.

Y lo siguiente que escuche fueron mis sollozos mezclados con sus gemidos.

_Con el vestido azul que un día conociste,_

_me marcho sin saber si me besaste antes de irte._

Me desperté cuando los estorbosos rayos del sol golpearon mi rostro. Mantuve los ojos cerrados mientras bostezaba y estiraba mis brazos en una búsqueda inútil.

Cuando mis manos tocaron la almohada vacía sentí mi ya rota alma, romperse un poco más, deshaciéndose en miles de pedazos.

Abrí los ojos despacio y respire profundo tragando las ganas de llorar y ser más patética de lo que ya era, me levante despacio cubriendo mi desnudes con una bata que estaba a los pies de la cama.

Camine lento a la ventana, era un hermoso día, que contrastaba completamente con como me sentía, di media vuelta y note la pequeña hoja blanca sobre mi mesa de noche.

Tome la pequeña nota y distinguí su elegante y prolija letra:

"Esta noche.

Te amo"

_Te di mi corazón y tú lo regalaste,_

_te di todo el amor que pude darte y me robaste._

Me desperté despacio evitando hacer ruido y lo contemple dormido, se veía tan pacífico y sereno, me sonroje al notar su cuerpo desnudo solo cubierto por las oscuras sábanas negras que solo lo cubrían hasta su cintura y los recuerdos de la noche anterior, solo lograron acrecentar mi sonrojo.

―Deja de sonrojarte, ya te acostumbraras― Murmuro abriendo sus hermosos ojos.

Yo solo agache la mirada, aún no acostumbrada a verlo así y él se acomodo sobre mi cuerpo, colocando ambos brazos a cada lado de mi cuerpo y sus piernas entra las mías.

―Tan inocente― Susurro contra mi oído ―No sabes lo que puedes llegar a provocar en los hombres― Termino y mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Me miro a los ojos apoyando su frente contra la mía.

―Te amo― Le dije mientras acariciaba su mejilla, quitando los rebeldes cabellos que se apegaban a su rostro.

Él sonrio de lado, arrogante y prepotente y en sus ojos percibí un cierto brillo que no pude descubrir nunca de que era.

_He rasgado mi vestido con una copa de vino,_

_hoy tu amor corta como el cristal._

Observe el caro y delicado vestido azul, roto y rasgado en la alfombra de mi habitación, estaba hecho tiras y se mezclaba con la sangre que caía aún de mi mano.

Sentía mi alma romperse cada vez más, como si me encontrará en un pozo negro y cada vez me hundiera más, formando un profundo vacío de desolación a mi alrededor.

Tome un nuevo trago de la botella de vodka recién abierta, cortesía de él, y no puedo describir lo bien que sentía el líquido cristalino al quemar mi garganta, adormeciendo mis sentidos y creando un falso estado de adormecimiento donde todo parecía estar bien.

Observe los trozos de tela mezcados con los vidrios rotos de la botella, tome uno con mi mano ensangrentada, se sentía tan bien, la sangre caía en forma de gotas sobre la alfombra y el ardor se había convertido en alivio desde hace unos minutos.

Apoye el trozo de vidrio sobre mis venas, desgarrando mi piel y sintiendo ese ardor placentero.

Las gotas cayeron como en cámara lenta manchando la alfombra y produciendo ese sonido como a "goteo" comencé a marearme, el piso tambaleaba y todo me daba vueltas, intente levantarme en vano y pronto descubrí que lo que temblaba no era el suelo, era yo.

_Buena suerte en tu camino, yo ya tengo mi destino, _

_con mi sangre escribo este final._

Me acerque a paso lento, él estabas de espaldas a mi, tenía un vaso de whisky en su mano derecha y con la otra se revolvía el cabello, desordenándolo aún más.

―¡Mala agradecida!― Su grito inundo toda la estancia y el vaso se estrello contra la pared rompiendose en miles de pedazos y dejando una mancha en la pulcra pared blanca.

Se dio media vuelta y sus ojos furiosos chocaron con los míos, mirándome con odio y desprecio y a pesar de todo lo que me ha hecho, jamás me había mirado así.

―¡Largate!― Me grito con desprecio en su voz.

Me pare segura ante él y apreté el arma que tenía entre mis manos oculta en mi espalda.

―¿Qué no escuchas?― Siseo furioso acercándose a paso lento a mi ―Maldita perra― Dijo levantando su mano para golpearme.

―Esto se acaba hoy― Dije segura y coloque el arma entre los dos ―No dejaré que vuelvas a tocarme―


	2. Ilusion

****_Esta es una adaptacion que Blue Cherry me permitio hacer los meritos son de ella y su gran mente. Espero que les guste es algo fuerte asi que sobre advertencia no hay engaño_****

****_Gracias a todas por las que me leen y las que me han dejado mensajes._****

****_No las entretengo mas y nos leemos el fin  
><em>****

* * *

><p><strong>ILUSIÓN<strong>

**by Blue Cherry**

_Todas alguna vez hemos creído en los cuentos de hadas, en los príncipes y en el beso perfecto. Todas somos o por lo menos conocemos a alguien demasiado enamoradiza, aquella que ve con los ojos del amor, aquella que todo perdona por amor, quien solo vive por amor._

_Ilusión: Falsa percepción de la realidad._

_Así es el amor, distorsiona la realidad, creándote una completamente distinta a la que en verdad es, un mundo color rosa donde todo es perfecto y donde las cosas que te hacen daño o te lastiman se reducen a nada._

_Te ciegas, te hundes en una burbuja y distorsionas todo lo que hay a tu alrededor para que nada pueda dañar el mundo perfecto que has creado._

_Enamoradiza..._

_Soñadora..._

_Ilusa..._

_**.**_

―_¡Edward! ¡Edward!_―_ Grite mientras lo llamaba con mi mano._

_Nos encontrábamos en un inmenso parque. Él solo sonrió y se acerco corriendo a mi._

―_¿Qué ocurre?_―

―_Es tarde ¿Vamos?_―

_Solo lo vi asentir con la cabeza mientras enganchaba su mano con la mía._

**.**

Aún recuerdo la vez que lo conocí. Todo era tan... ¿Perfecto?

**.**

―Isabella... Isabella... ¡Despierta!―

Abrí mis ojos de golpe y el sol directo a mi cara, provocando que cerrara mis ojos nuevamente, me removí en la cama y restregue mis ojos con mis manos, al abrirlos vi a Rosalie metida en mi placard mientras tiraba ropa para todos lados.

―Rubia ¿Qué haces?― Le pregunte mientras estiraba mis brazos.

―Isabella, este es el último verano que pasaremos juntas y debemos aprovecharlo al máximo― Dijo drámatica mientras agitaba su coleta rubia.

―Te vas a estudiar a Estados Unidos, no te mueres― Dije mientras me volvía a recostar en la cama.

―Si pero me voy en dos meses y anda saber cuando irás a verme o yo vendré, además la universidad es más díficil que el instituto y de seguro tendremos que dar exámenes y no tendremos dos meses completitos de vacaciones y-―

―Ya― La interrumpí antes de que se quedara sin aire ―¿A dónde vamos?―

―¡Si!― Grito tirándose sobre mi ―Ve a bañarte y ponte el traje de baño, vamos a la playa―

Me di una ligera ducha y me cambie de ropa, un short de jean y una blusa rosa y nos fuimos a la playa, como de costumbre Rosalie coqueteo con todo especimen masculino que se le cruzo en el camino.

En septiembre Rosalie se iría a vivir a Estados Unidos, ya que había conseguido una beca para la escuela de modelaje. Yo por mi parte ingresaría a una universidad de aquí -Tokio- a estudiar medicina.

―Oh por dios― Chillo como por quinta vez, yo solo torci la boca, de seguro había visto a un nuevo "galancete" ―Isabella, mira―

―Si, Rosalie muy lindo― Dije sin abrir los ojos.

La verdad estaba muy cómoda, estaba acostada boca abajo y mi cabello tapaba casi todo mi rostro. Sentía las finas gotas de sudor bajar por mi espalda mientras la leve brisa veraniega solo me provocaba más calor del que ya sentía.

―Isabella, mira, no te arrepentirás―

Levante la cabeza solo para complacer a la Rubia. Mi boca se abrió sin permiso mientras mis ojos veían las pequeñas gotas saladas bajar desde su cabello y recorrer su cuello y su marcado abdomen, su húmedo cabello se pegaba a su frente y su piel se veía ligeramente bronceada.

―Dios, bells, nos fuimos al infierno y no nos dimos cuenta― Chillo Rosalie a mi lado quitándome de mi fantasía.

Desvié la vista intentando calmar mis hormonas y volví a levantar la cabeza, en ese minuto sus verdes ojos chocaron con los míos, sus ojos destellaron un extraño brillo y su boca se curvo en una arrogante sonrisa, sentí mi cara arder y fue como si todo a nuestro alrededor se congelará, paso su lengua lentamente por sus húmedos labios y mis ojos siguieron el maldito recorrido y un inmenso calor se centro en mi bajo vientre.

Rosalie tenía razón. Era un maldito demonio.

Su pelo cobrizo destellaba mechas rubias con el sol, se veía desordenado y sedoso, la piel pálida y firme con un ligero bronceado, marcados abdominales y piernas musculosas, salía del agua con una tabla de surf debajo de su brazo.

―Bells― Susurro Rosalie a mi lado, obligandome a cortar el contacto visual ―Te estaba mirando― Chillo emocionada.

―Cállate, no es cierto― Conteste nerviosa e Rosalie elevo una ceja divertida.

―Hay que averiguar quién es―

―No― Conteste rápido dando por terminada la conversación.

Mis ojos lo buscaron inconscientemente y lo encontré cerca de las escaleras que subían a la acera con Jasper, Mike, Tyler y otros chicos que iban con nosotras a la secundaria. Las chicas que pasaban a su alrededor simplemente se quedaban viéndolo descaradamente, él solo sonreía de lado aumentando su ego y continuaba hablando con sus amigos y bebiendo una cerveza.

―¡Isabella!―

Desvié la vista de mi demonio y pude ver a Jasper correr hacia nosotros, su cabello rubio relucía con el sol, al igual que su piel bronceada que solo destacaba el azul de sus ojos.

―Jasper― Lo salude con una sonrisa cuando llego hasta nosotros.

―Oigan, aquí estoy yo― Chillo Rosalie, ella odiaba no ser el centro de atención.

―Lo siento, hola Rosalie― Se disculpo el rubio rascando su nuca mientras sonreía nervioso.

―Ah, olvidalo― Murmuro Rosalie dando media vuelta para broncear su espalda, yo aún continuaba en la misma posición, solo me encontraba apoyada en mis codos para poder ver a Jasper.

―¿Qué cuentan?― Pregunto el rubio sentándose a mi lado.

―Bronceandonos― Dijo Rosalie como si fuera obvio.

―Ah, claro― Menciono Jasper, inocente, como siempre.

―Oye, Jasper― Lo llamo Rosalie, entrecerrando sus ojos de forma malévola, yo sabía que planeaba ―¿Quién es ese chico de allí? El morocho que tiene un cuerpo de infarto―

―Ah, ese. El _teme_―

―¿El _teme_?― Pregunte confundida.

―Edward, se llama Edward Cullen, es un viejo amigo. Vivía aquí de niños pero luego trasladaron a su padre en el trabajo. Acaba de volver a Tokio y estudiara aquí, pero yo le digo _teme_ de cariño―

―Ah, Edward ¿Eh?― Murmuro Rosalie mientras elevaba las cejas.

―Rosalie― La regañe.

―¿Qué? Si te dejo en sus manos, me iría tranquila―

Y ahí iba de nuevo, intentando buscarme novio. Su objetivo este verano: Dejarme con novio antes de irse a Estados Unidos.

―Oigan, esta noche iremos a bailar a "Apology" es un nuevo lugar cerca de aquí ¿Quieren ir?― Pregunto Jasper.

Y como si fuera la palabra magica la rubia se levanto de un salto con sus ojos brillando.

―Claro que si― Chillo sentándose nuevamente en la toalla azul.

―Rosalie― La regañe ―No lo sé, además estoy algo cansada-―

―Isabella― Me dijo en el mismo tono mientras me interrumpía ―Ya sabes quien va a estar― Menciono haciendo gestos con la cabeza hacia el lugar donde estaba Edward.

Yo solo entrecerré los ojos, intentando -en vano- intimidar a la rubia y di gracias a dios, lo despistado que podía llegar a ser el rubio.

―Bueno... Veremos―

―¡Genial!― Chillo Jasper ―Bien, ya debo irme, pero las esperamos, adiós―

―Adiós― Se despidio la rubia con una sonrisa ―¿Qué?― Me pregunto en tono inocente.

―¿Qué acabas de hacer?―

―Hay, Isabella. No me quiero ir y que sigas siendo virgen―

―¡Rubia!―

―Bells― Murmuro y largo la carcajada.

**.**

―¡Bells!― Escuche el grito de Rosalie desde mi dormitorio.

Me coloque una toalla alrededor del cuerpo mientras salía del baño y me dirgí a mi habitación.

―Ten cuidado― Grite mientras esquivaba un zapato que Rosalie lanzo por sobre su hombro.

―Lo siento― Se disculpo mientras sonreía ―Que bueno que ya te duchaste, primero te ayudo a ti y luego me cambio―

―Si― Dije mientras suspiraba y me acercaba a la cama ―No voy a ir― Asegure sentándome en el colchón.

―¿Qué? Perdón, creo que escuche mal, más te vale que haya escuchado mal― Me amenazo apretando una blusa entre sus manos al punto de dejarla echa tiras.

―Si... Escuchaste mal― Conteste nerviosa y la rubia cambio rápidamente su ceño fruncido por una bella sonrisa.

Arreglo mi cabello, me maquillo y hasta eligió mi ropa. Como una hora después ya me encontraba pronta.

―Estás hermosa― Aseguro ―Oh por dios, mira la hora, me terminaré de vestir― Dijo emocionada caminando de un lado para otro mientras se quitaba la ropa.

Yo solo me acerque al espejo de cuerpo entero y me observe detenidamente, llevaba unas sandalias blancas de taco aguja, un ligero y sencillo vestido verde agua que resaltaba el color bronceado de mi piel, este me quedaba, arriba -bastante- de las rodillas, tenía una cinta de cinco centimetros debajo de mi busto y se formaba una moña en la espalda, arriba era recto y tenía finos tirantes del mismo color.

Mi largo cabello, chocolate que llegaba casi a mi cintura, se encontraba completamente lacio, un pequeño flequillo se formaba a mi lado izquierdo y un sutil maquillaje que resaltaba el bronceado de mi piel y el cafe de mis ojos.

―Esta noche te dejaré en buenas manos― Murmuro Rosalie apoyando su mentón en mi hombro y observándonos en el espejo.

Yo solo sonreí mientras rodaba los ojos, Rosalie llevaba un corto y sensual vestido azul, que resaltaba el color celeste de sus ojos, atado a su cuello, con un escote que dejaba ver el inicio de sus senos, su rubio cabello, largo y laceo, sus tacos de color azul eran un poco más alto que los míos y llevaba un poco más de maquillaje que yo. Rocío perfume en mi cuello y nos marchamos en un taxi.

Llegamos a una enorme discoteca, la cual tenía como una cuadra de gente esperando para entrar, forme una sonrisa en mi rostro, genial, nos iriamos, pero Rosalie solo entrecerró los ojos de forma malévola y saco de su pequeño bolso dos entradas. Tiro de mi mano para acercarnos a la puerta y nos dejaron pasar sin hacer la larga cola.

No es que no me guste ir a bailar, es que siempre que salgo sola con Rosalie, acabo sola, porque ella siempre encuentra un bombon que la lleve a su casa.

―¡Es genial que Jasper me diera las entradas!― Chillo Rosalie, contorneando sus caderas al ritmo de la fuerte música.

Nos acercamos a la barra y pedimos dos tragos, un rato después el alcohol había echo su efecto en mi, quitándome la vergüenza que siempre evita escenas bochornosas. Rosalie y yo nos encontrábamos bailando en medio de la pista, la música martillaba mis oídos y las luces me mareaban más de lo que ya estaba, sentí dos fuerte brazos rodearme la cintura, al dar media vuelta encontré a Jasper sonriéndome.

―Jasper―

―Isabella, me alegra que hallan venido― Dijo mientras me ofrecía de su cerveza ―¿Bailamos?―

―Claro―

Baile un rato con Jasper mientras Rosalie se decidía entre un morocho y un castaño, a los pocos minutos se acerco sonriendo.

―Prometo conseguirte novio el lunes― Dijo mientras sonreía y señalaba con la cabeza al castaño que se encontraba detrás de ella.

―Descuida― Suspire ―Diviertete―

―Gracias― Dijo mientras me abrazaba.

―¡Y usa protección!― Le grite mientras se alejaba, Rosalie solo volteó y me saco la lengua.

Baile unos minutos más con Jasper sintiendo como poco a poco la euforia que recorría mi cuerpo descendía de nivel, gire mi cabeza despacio observando el lugar repleto de gente y al centrar mi vista en la barra, lo ví, estaba apoyado en esta, sostenía un vaso en su mano derecha mientras observaba la pista de baile desinteresado, varias chicas se encontraban a su alrededor mirándolo lujuriosamente, pero él, pasaba de ellas olimpicamente. Llevaba una camisa negra, doblada hasta sus codos con los primeros botones desprendidos, dejando a la vista sus pectorales, un jean azul oscuro y zapatos negros.

No tenía idea que era lo que me atraía tanto de él, pero solo verlo sentía como mi sangre hervía, era misterioso y peligroso y era eso lo que me llama a él.

En un segundo nuestros ojos se encontraron, mi cuerpo se detuvo y deje de escuchar la música, él sonrió de lado y levanto el vaso en mi dirección, yo solo le devolví la sonrisa y continué bailando con Jasper, unos minutos después lo busque con la mirada pero no logre encontrarlo, supongo que se habrá conseguido alguna chica.

―Voy por un trago― Le susurre en el oído a Jasper para que logrará escucharme.

Él solo asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la mesa donde estaban nuestros compañeros de clase, esquive algunos borrachos que intentaron manosearme. En medio de un grupo de gente sentí como tomaban mi mano y tiraban fuerte de ella para sacarme de allí, iba a protestar cuando llegamos a un oscuro y angosto pasillo que llevaba al baño.

―Edward― Logre murmurar.

Él sonrió de lado y me encerró entre la pared y su cuerpo, poniendo un brazo a cada lado de mi cuerpo.

―¿Qué haces?― Logre articular mientras veía como se acercaba más a mi.

Entre el alcohol que había tomado -que había sido mucho- las luces que iban y venían y su perfume, ya me encontraba completamente mareada y drogada.

―Lo que he querido hacer desde que te vi en la playa, Isabella― Dijo contra mi oído.

Lo siguiente que sentí fueron sus labios sobre los míos, se movían despacio y suave, sus manos se aferraron a mi cintura acercándome a su cuerpo mientras yo subía mis -temblorosas- manos a su cuello y las enredaba en su cabello.

Mordió mi labio inferior y deslizo su lengua a mi boca y en ese momento me sentí la mujer más feliz del mundo, ni siquiera sabía porque conocía mi nombre, no me importaba el echo de que pudiera tener novia o que solo fuera una aventura de una noche, solo importaba la ilusión que sentía en ese mismo momento.

_"Esta ilusión es demasiado real..."_


	3. Celos

****_Esta es una adaptacion que Blue Cherry me permitio hacer los meritos son de ella. _****

****_Espero que les guste es algo fuerte asi que sobre advertencia no hay engaño_****

****_Gracias a todas por las que me leen y las que me han dejado mensajes._****

* * *

><p><strong>CELOS<strong>

**by Blue Cherry**

_Los celos..._

_Los celos parecen estar presentes en todas las personas, sin tener en cuenta su crianza o posición socio-económica, es una respuesta natural e instintiva al miedo de perder algo querido._

_Los celos llevados al extremo en una situación de pareja contituyen una patología fuertemente autodestructiva. _

_Los celos pueden causar estados depresivos, angustiantes y de infelicidad e incluso provocar el daño al ser "objeto" de los celos._

_Pero... ¿En que medida son buenos o no los celos?_

_**.**_

_Entre despacio a la habitación evitando despertarlo, se encontraba completamente dormido y con un pequeño libro entre sus manos, se removió inquieto cuando se lo quite y sus ojitos negros se entreabrieron._

―_Buenas noches, Edward_―

_**.**_

―¡Rubia!―

―¡Bells! No sabes cuanto te extraño― Grito Rosalie desde el otro lado de la pantalla.

Ya habían pasado cinco meses. Tres desde que Rosalie se fue a vivir a Estados Unidos y cinco meses que-

―¿Y el _bombonazo _de tu novio?― Dijo en tono pícaro, yo solo atine a sonrojarme.

Luego de aquel baile Edward me llevo a mi casa y me pidió mi teléfono, una semana después nos encontramos, fuimos al cine y nos besamos en la puerta de mi casa, fue la mejor cita que haya tenido en mi vida -y no es que haya tenido muchas- pero todo resulto perfecto, porque él es perfecto.

Luego de nuestra primera cita decidimos seguir saliendo y al cabo de unas salidas más Edward ya asumió el echo de que eramos novios, si bien, jamás me lo pregunto -cosa que me molesto un poco- sabía que lo quería y quería ser su novia.

―Debe estar en su casa― Murmure, serían cerca de las tres de la mañana.

―¿Y por qué no le vas a hacer companía?―

Yo solo atine a sonrojarme luego de su comentario, Rosalie largo una ligera carcajada pero se callo cuando la fulmine con la mirada.

―Ya, ya― Se calmo ―Ojalá yo tuviera uno así―

―¿De que hablas? Si te encuentras rodeada de atractivos _yankees_―

―Si... Pero no son como los japoneses― Suspiro.

_**.**_

―Feliz aniversario, amor― Murmuro a mis espaldas.

―Edward, no tenías que darme nada― Dije mientras observaba el hermoso y costoso anillo que descansaba en mi dedo anular izquierdo.

―¿De que hablas? Hoy cumplimos cuatro meses desde que somos novios― Dijo acercándose a mi y abrazándome por la espalda.

―Yo no recuerdo que me lo hayas pedido― Bromeé mientras daba media vuelta y lo abrazaba ―Pero yo no tengo tu regalo― Murmure algo avergonzada, él solo sonrió de forma pícara provocando un sonrojo en mi.

―Yo sé cual será mi regalo― Murmuro cerca de mis labios ―Quédate esta noche a dormir en mi departamento―

A pesar que ya llevábamos bastante tiempo juntos y ya no eramos unos niños, aún no habíamos tenido intimidad, sabía que él quería, no porque lo insinuara -porque siempre había sido muy caballero conmigo- y no voy a mentir, yo también quería estar con él.

Me sonroje ante este último pensamiento y asentí con al cabeza, él solo me miro de forma tierna y lanzo una pequeña risita antes de besarme. En ese momento el timbre que anunciaba el inicio de clases sonó.

―Te veo luego de clases― Me dijo mientras se alejaba a su edificio.

Ambos estudiábamos en el mismo campus, solo que él estudiaba abogacía y yo medicina.

―Nos vemos― Murmure mientras me alejaba.

_**.**_

―¡Isabella!― Grito el rubio escandaloso desde el medio del salón mientras agitaba un brazo.

Sonreí con verguenza ajena y me acerque a él.

―Jasper, no grites― Lo regañe.

―Lo siento, te guarde un lugar―

Jasper y yo estudiábamos medicina juntos.

A los pocos minutos entro el profesor a dictar su clase, estuve ausente escuchando de fondo lo que el profesor dictaba, solo miraba ese hermoso anillo en mi dedo, amaba a Edward, estaba segura y quería que fuera él, el primero, quería que fuera con Edward con quien perdiera la _virginidad._

_**.**_

Caminamos despacio por los atestados pasillos de la universidad al comedor, Edward mantenía su mano enredada con la mía, me gustaba estar así con él pero a veces me sentía muy incómoda y creo que él lo notaba, la mayoría de las chicas de la universidad estaban detrás de él y muchas me intimidaban con solo verme.

Muchas me miraban con aires de superioridad y hubo más de una que aseguro que yo solo era un capricho más de Edward Cullen.

Sentí el agarre en mi mano aumentar y al voltear Edward estampó sus labios con los míos en un demandante beso.

Siempre hacía lo mismo, esperaba a estar rodeados de personas para besarme, me gustaba que fuera brusco pero a la vez delicado y suave. Él sabía perfectamente que las miradas asesinas de sus "fan´s" me ponían muy nerviosa pero él siempre marcaba mi lugar como su_ novia _y eso era lo mejor.

―No creas que me olvide lo de esta noche― Murmuro contra mis labios al separarnos.

Yo solo atine a sonrojarme y asentir.

―¡Vamos, que muero de hambre!― Grito Jasper desde la puerta del comedor.

_**.**_

―Pasa― Dijo Edward abriendo la puerta de su departamento.

―No quiero molestar a tus padres ¿No te parece muy tarde?― Murmure aún sin entrar.

―Vivo solo― Bufo.

Entre despacio al inmenso departamento, pocas veces había estado allí, generalmente por las tardes y había notado que en esa casa faltaba... ¿Cómo decirlo? Gente. El departamento era muy lujoso pero carecía de vida, se veía solitario y frío.

―Ponte cómoda― Susurro cerca de mi oído quitándome el abrigo.

―Edward yo-― Intente decir pero él coloco su dedo índice en mis labios.

―Tranquila. Iremos despacio―

Sus labios ocuparon el lugar de sus dedos, mordió mi labio inferior colando su lengua a mi boca, yo subí mis manos a sus hombros y acaricie su cabello, amaba su cabello, apretó más mi cintura contra su cuerpo y me fue empujando despacio hasta el sillón.

Mis piernas rozaron la tela del sillón y sus manos se escabulleron entre mi blusa subiendo despacio provocando que mi piel se erizara, poco a poco me quito la blusa y observo mis pequeños senos cubiertos por el sostén.

―Eres hermosa― Susurro antes de besarme.

Después de varios intentos logro desabrochar el sostén y se llevo uno de mis senos a su boca mientras masajeaba el otro, mis manos temblaron al momento de quitarle la camisa y el lazo una risa baja contra mi pálida piel.

―No te rías― Me queje.

Edward me empujo quedando sobre el sillón y se acomodo entre mis piernas, ahora solo la ropa interior nos separaba. Sus besos pasaron a mi cuello y luego descendieron a mis senos, donde mordió, chupo y lamió hasta dejar una marca morada en uno de ellos.

―Edward― Gemí cuando su lengua paso por mi vientre bajando despacio y dépositando pequeños besos.

Me quito la ropa interior y deslizo sus dedos por mis piernas hasta situar la cabeza entre mis piernas.

―No, no hagas eso― Intente quitarlo.

Edward solo se río bajito y paso su lengua por mi intimidad.

―Shh, prometo que te gustará― Susurro mientras sentía su cálido aliento entre mis piernas.

Su nariz rozó mi clítoris y su lengua comenzó a meterse cada vez más dentro de mi vagina, apreté mis dedos en los cojines del sillón y mordí mi labio inferior, su cabello cosquilleo mi bajo vientre y sus manos apretaron mis piernas separándolas aún más.

―¿Te gusta?― Murmuro y luego soplo despacio en mi húmeda cavidad provocando que un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo.

―Ah... Si, si, Edward―

Sonrió arrogante y sus ojos destellaron un brillo de deseo y lujuria, continuo lamiendo mi intimidad mientras sentía como su lengua se deslizaba cada vez más dentro de mi.

―Ah, Edward―

Sentía que en cualquier momento iba a correrme, pero Edward solo se detuvo y volvió a posicionarse sobre mi, acaricio mis labios con los suyos y me envistio despacio aún con los boxers puestos. Baje mis manos por su espalda, acariciándolo y cuando llegue al elástico de sus boxers intente quitárselos, pero sus manos me lo impidieron.

―No, aún no― Negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía de lado.

Nuevamente comenzó a besarme y bajar sus manos acariciando mi intimidad, mordí fuerte su labio inferior cuando dos de sus dedos ingresaron en mi vagina y comenzó a masajearla de forma lenta, apoyo el dedo pulgar en mi clítoris y aumento el nivel de las embestidas que me daba con sus dedos.

―Ed... Edward― Gemí.

―Si, eso... Di mi nombre― Comentó orgulloso mientras sus dedos entraban más a fondo en mi.

―Vamos a mi habitación― Murmuro pegado a mis labios.

Envolví mis piernas en su cintura y subimos despacio las escaleras de madera al segundo piso, donde solo estaba su dormitorio y el baño.

Me tiro sobre el colchón mientras se acomodaba sobre mi y sentí nuevamente su potente erección entre mis piernas.

―Quitámelo― Me ordeno.

Baje mis manos por su pecho y le quite despacio el boxers, me sonroje con solo ver el tamaño que poseía y en ese momento me invadió el miedo y la indesición.

Edward lo notó al instante y me abrazo con fuerza mientras besaba mi frente.

―¿Quieres dejarlo?― Pregunto en voz baja pero yo sabía que era lo que menos quería.

Negué con la cabeza mientras sonreía y lo besaba, él estiro su mano a la mesita de noche y sacó un preservativo, se lo colocó despacio mientras me miraba y sonreía de lado.

―Lo haré despacio― Aseguro rozando la punta de su miembro con mi entrada.

Me fue penetrando despacio mientras me besaba y acariciaba mis piernas con sus manos, sentí como poco a poco ingresaba por completo en mí y una leve molestia me invadió al tener su dotado miembro dentro mi virginal cavidad, se mantuvo quieto unos segundos y luego comenzó con un vaivén lento que solo logró acrecentar más mi excitación.

―¿No dolío tanto, verdad?― Me pregunto mientras aumentaba la fuerza y el ritmo de las embestidas.

―Ah, no― Respondí entre jadeos.

Abrí más las piernas permitiéndole más acceso y tire mi cabeza para atrás permitiéndole besar mi cuello.

―Di mi nombre― Me ordeno entre embestidas ―Dilo―

―Ah, Edward― Gemí, golpeo fuerte nuestros sexos y sentí su miembro por completo dentro de mi ―Edward―

Mis paredes se contrajeron apretando su pene con fuerza y Edward ahogo un gemido en mi cuello mientras me embestía por última vez.

_**.**_

Me desperté despacio evitando hacer ruido y lo contemple dormido, se veía tan pacífico y sereno, me sonroje al notar su cuerpo desnudo solo cubierto por las oscuras sábanas negras que solo lo cubrían hasta su cintura y los recuerdos de la noche anterior, solo lograron acrecentar mi sonrojo.

―Deja de sonrojarte, ya te acostumbraras― Murmuro abriendo sus hermosos ojos.

Yo solo agache la mirada, aún no acostumbrada a verlo así y él se acomodo sobre mi cuerpo, colocando ambos brazos a cada lado de mi cuerpo y sus piernas entre las mías.

―Tan inocente― Susurro contra mi oído ―No sabes lo que puedes llegar a provocar en los hombres― Termino y mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Me miro a los ojos apoyando su frente contra la mía.

―Te amo― Le dije mientras acariciaba su mejilla, quitando los rebeldes cabellos que se apegaban a su rostro.

Él sonrió de lado, arrogante y prepotente y en sus ojos percibí un cierto brillo que no pude descubrir nunca de que era.

―Será mejor levantarnos― Dijo dándome un corto beso.

Me senté en la cama y me tape con la sábana mientras buscaba con la vista mi ropa en el suelo, Edward levanto una ceja divertido.

―¿Por qué te tapas?― Se burlo.

Yo solo atine a entrecerrar los ojos, logrando que largara una carcajada. Se levanto de la cama, sin pudor alguno, aún completamente desnudo y camino al placard donde saco unos boxers y sus jeans. Me sonroje con solo verlo y volteé el rostro logrando acrecentar su sonrisa burlona.

―Iré a bañarme ¿Por qué no te pones una de mis camisas y preparas el desayuno?― Murmuro cerca de mis labios, apoyando sus brazos en el colchón para poder besarme.

―Esta bien, no te demores― Le dije levantándome de la cama aún envuelta en sábanas.

Él volvió a reir por mi acto mientras cerraba la puerta del baño. Me coloque su camisa negra y baje las escaleras a la cocina, sentía esa fragancia masculina que solo él poseía y me sentía tan feliz, así, en su cocina, con su camisa y preparando nuestro desayuno, era lo que siempre había soñado.

_**.**_

―¿Entonces me ayudarás, Isabella?― Me dijo Jasper agitando sus pestañas como niño chiquito.

Nos encontrábamos en la salida del campus, nuestra clase había acabado hacía unos quince minutos y estaba esperando a que Edward saliera de la suya para que me llevará a casa, Jasper solo se quedo alegando que no quería dejarme sola, pero sabía que era pura conveniencia.

―Si, ya déjame tranquila― Mencione histérica, toda la mañana escuchando lo mismo ―Aúnque hay algo que no entiendo ¿Por qué tanta cosa por un aniversario?―

―No es cualquier aniversario, Isabella― Se defendió ―Cumplimos tres años de novios y...― Dijo haciendo una pausa -según él- drámatica ―Voy a pedirle a Alice que se case conmigo― Chillo emocionado.

Jasper y Alice se conocían desde pequeños, era bien sabido que Alice lo amaba desde los cuatro años pero el idiota de Jasper solo lo noto cuando James intento robar el corazón de Alice -cosa que no sucedió- Se en-noviaron a los quince años y para todos aquellos que decían que ese noviazgo no duraría ni tres semanas, aquí estaban después de tres años.

―¡No puedo creerlo!― Grite ―¡Felicidades, Jasper!― Volví a gritar mientras me colgaba de su cuello.

En menos de un minutos sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y me apretaron fuerte contra su cuerpo mientras reíamos.

―¡Isabella!― El grito de Edward nos obligo a separarnos.

Se acerco rápido a nosotros, a diferencia de siempre que caminaba con paso altivo y elegante y pude distinguir en sus ojos una cierta rabia dirigida al rubio y a mi.

―¡Ah, Edward!― Me queje cuando sus dedos se clavaron en mi brazo, obligandome a alejarme de Jasper.

Todos los que se encontraban en el campus voltearon a vernos.

―Vamonos― Ordeno tirando de mi brazo con más fuerza.

―Oye, _Teme _no la trates así― Me defendió Jasper.

―Tú no te metas―

―Edward-―

―¡Cállate!― Me interrumpió en un grito mientras prácticamente me arrastraba a su auto ―Hablaremos cuando estemos a solas― Murmuro.

Abrió al puerta de su auto y prácticamente me empujo obligandome a entrar, durante el viaje intente hablar con él pero me envio una mirada amenazante que solo logro asustarme aún más.

Edward jamás se había comportado así conmigo, mucho menos me había alzado el tono de voz.

―Baja― Ordeno cuando aparco el auto en el estacionamiento de su edificio.

Le hice caso y subimos en el ascensor al último piso.

―Buenas tardes, jovencitos― Menciono una anciana que vivía a dos puertas del departamento de Edward.

―Buenas tardes― Dije en voz baja, Edward solo movió la cabeza en señal de saludo.

Abrió la puerta del departamento y me empujo dentro, mi bolso cayó al suelo y yo retrocedí unos pasos al ver sus ojos cargados de ira y enojo pero más que nada de _celos_.

―¿Qué ocurre contigo?― Le pregunte.

―No ¿Qué ocurre contigo?― Me respondió en voz baja, pero aún así continuaba con ese tono arrogante y tétrico ―¿Crees que es gracioso ver a mi novia con otro, delante de toda la universidad?―

―¿De que hablas?― Me defendi ―Era Jasper, es mi mejor amigo―

―¡Me importa poco quien era!― Grito apretando los puños y fue la primera vez que sentí miedo, miedo de él ―¡No vuelvas a hacerlo!―

―¡Tú no puedes prohibirme con quien puedo o no estar!― Me defendí, ahora yo también había comenzado a gritar.

Y esta era nuestra primera pelea, en los cinco meses que lo conocía jamás habíamos alzado el tono de voz para hablar.

―Tu solo quieres dejarme como un cornudo― Murmuro acercandose a mi, retrocedi por puro instinto.

―Edward― Dije con miedo viendo como sus facciones cambiaban completamente.

―¡Maldita zorra!― Grito y su puño se estrello contra la pared.

El sonido seco retumbo por todo el departamento mientras la pared se resquebrajaba, un profundo silencio se instalo entre nosotros y vi las pequeñas gotas de sangre resbalar desde su mano hasta el piso.

―Estás loco― Susurre, su puño se pudo haber estrellado en mi.

Pase por su lado tomando el bolso del suelo y corrí a la salida.

―¡Isabella, espera!― Grito como saliendo de un trance.

Corrí por el pasillo y llame el ascensor, presione el botón varias veces mientras veía como Edward se acercaba más a mi gritando mi nombre, pero cuando estaba a unos dos metros la puerta metálica se cerró.

_**.**_

―Cariño ¿Te encuentras bien?― Me pregunto mi madre entrando a mi dormitorio.

Era domingo por la noche, había estado encerrada en mi casa desde el viernes que pelee con Edward, mi teléfono estaba colmado de mensajes suyos a los cuales no respondí y mis padres sabían que algo había pasado, ellos ya conocían a Edward y sabían que siempre salíamos los sábados y domingos aprovechando que no había clases.

Edward era el primer novio que les presentaba a mis padres y todo lo contrario a lo que imagine, mi padre lo había tratado muy bien y mi madre como si fuera su propio hijo.

―Solo... Pelee con Edward― No quería contarle la verdad, no porque no le tuviera confianza a mi madre, solo no quería meterla en mis asuntos personales.

―Ya verás que pronto se arreglan, Edward es un buen chico― Dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y caminaba a mi placard, yo solo hice una mueca con los labios y detalle en como iba vestida.

―¿Y a donde vas tan elegante?―

―Tu padre y yo vamos a cenar con unos amigos por eso quería que me prestarás tu pañuelo blanco―

―No hay problema― Murmure volviéndome a recostar en mi cama.

―Gracias y no te preocupes por Edward, pronto se arreglaran― Dijo mi madre besando mi frente como si fuera una pequeña niña ―Ya nos vamos, no le abras a nadie―

Lance una risa baja y escuche la puerta cerrarse, me coloque una bata rosada larga por el tobillo sobre el pijama que consistía en un short a rayas blanco y rosa y una remera blanca manga tres cuartos, baje a prepararme un café cuando el timbre sonó.

―¿Ahora qué se olvidaron?― Pregunte entre risas mientras abría la puerta pero mi sonrisa se borró al verlo del otro lado, intente cerrar la puerta pero él colocó su pie entre medio e hizo presión con sus manos logrando abrir la puerta.

―¿Qué haces aquí, Edward?― Pregunte asustada mientras retrocedía.

―No contestaste mis mensajes― Murmuro más calmado mientras cerraba la puerta ―Isabella, lo siento, yo no quería-―

―¿Qué?― Lo interrumpí ―¿Gritarme frente a toda la universidad o quizás llamarme zorra?―

―Perdoname― Menciono acercándose a mí.

―No te acerques― Le dije colocando mi brazo entre nosotros.

Él agarro mi mano y la apoyo en su pecho, sentí como su corazón latía rápido debajo de la palma de mi mano.

―Por favor, yo... Sé que me comporte mal pero tú no entiendes... Perdoname―

―Yo... No lo sé. Me gritaste Edward y me insultaste y desconfiaste de mí. Por dios, era Jasper y ¿Sabes por qué lo abrazaba? Porque quería que lo ayudará a prepararle una cena a Alice para pedirle matrimonio― Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y me miro arrepentido.

―Lo lamento yo... Sé que soy celoso pero no quiero perderte, por favor perdoname― Se acerco más a mi abrazándome por la cintura ―Perdoname, Isabella―

Lo mire a los ojos durante un minuto y solo pude ver arrepentimiento y sinceridad, sabía que lo que él había echo estaba mal, no solo me grito, sino que me insulto y trato mal frente a todos en la universidad pero lo amaba y fueron sus celos lo que lo cegaron.

―Esta bien― Murmure con una sonrisa.

―Gracias, te tengo un regalo― Menciono llevando sus manos a su espalda, puso sus dos puños cerrados frente a mi ―Elige una mano― Apoye mi dedo índice en su mano izquierda y él volvió a llevar sus manos a su espalda.

―Oye, eso es trampa― Me queje.

Edward lanzo una risa baja y volvió a poner las manos en forma de puño frente a mi, volteó la mano izquierda y dos llaves dorada se alzaron frente a mi vista.

―Edward― Murmuro asombrada.

―Son de mi departamento, para que vengas cuando quieras― Dijo él con una sonrisa de lado.

Agarre las llaves y lo abrace con fuerza, sus brazos atraparon mi cintura apretándome fuerte y me beso despacio, con suavidad y delicadeza.

―Prometo jamás volver a gritarte―

_**.**_

_Prometo jamás volver a gritarte..._

_**.**_

_De nada sirve una promesa no cumplida..._


	4. Ceguera

**Hola un nuevo capitulo como siempre gracias a todas las que me leen y las que me escriben**

**Gracias a Blue Cherry por haber permitido adaptar la historia**

**Como siempre los protagonistas no son mios ni la historia nos seguimos leyendo**

* * *

><p><strong>CEGUERA<strong>

_**by Blue Cherry**_

_Ceguera: Discapacidad física que consiste en la perdida total o parcial de la vista._

_Pero nadie menciona otra clase de ceguera, la** emocional**, esa que nosotros mismos nos **autoinflingimos**, esa que nosotros mismos nos **negamos** a curar, porque a veces la realidad es más dolorosa que la fantasía que hemos creado, nos negamos a ver la realidad._

_**.**_

―_¡Edward!__**―**__ Grite mientras ingresaba a la vieja casa, las maderas crujieron bajo mis pies, era una casa sumamente vieja y desgastada por el paso de los años, pero era __**nuestra**__ casa __**―**__¿Edward?__**―**__ Murmure entrando a la cocina __**―**__Amor ¿Qué haces?__**―**_

―_Cocino__**―**__ Dijo con una sonrisa mientras terminaba de batir una extraña mezcla amarillenta en un tazón azul._

_**.**_

―¿Y este?_**―**_ Le dije saliendo del probador con un hermoso vestido blanco de fiesta.

Él solo me miro detenidamente, recorriendo mi cuerpo con sus ojos y provocándome un notorio sonrojo, se acerco a paso lento y elegante a mi y negó con la cabeza.

―No, este_**―**_ Indico entregándome un sensual y elegante _**vestido azul**_.

Dio media vuelta volviendo con su pose altiva hasta la pequeña butaca que quedaba cerca de los vestidores. Yo por mi parte entre de nuevo al probador, me quite el vestido blanco y pude escuchar como su celular sonaba, estuvo hablando unos minutos y luego corto, no logré escuchar ya que hablo muy poco, muy bajo y con sus típicos monosílabos.

Tome el hermoso _**vestido azul **_entre mis manos, estaba por ponérmelo cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

―Debo irme_**―**_ Dijo y beso mi frente _**―**_Compra lo que quieras_**―**_ Murmuro entregándome su tarjeta de crédito.

No alcance a contestarle cuando ya había desparecido de la tienda, suspire y cerré la puerta, siempre era lo mismo.

A pesar de que ya me había acostumbrado a sus cambios de humor y a más de una respuesta de mala gana jamás me acostumbraría a que siempre fuera así. Tan... No lo sé... _**Solitario. **_No conocía a su familia, ni su pasado y generalmente nunca hablaba de ellos, cosa que me decepcionaba un poco y siempre desaparecía _**misteriosamente**_, siempre decía que era por el trabajo o por la universidad pero detestaba que fuera así.

Ya habían pasado unas semanas de aquel_** incidente **_y si bien Edward no había vuelto a gritarme mucho menos a insultarme, se había estado comportando muy extraño desde hacía varios días.

Pague el hermoso _**vestido azul **_que Edward insistió en comprarme para la fiesta de navidad que se realizaría en la universidad y me marche a casa.

_**.**_

―¡Mamá! ¡Estoy en casa!_**―**_ Grite entrando por la puerta con los paquetes.

Mamá corrió ayudarme y sonrió al ver la cantidad de bolsas con ropa.

―¿Y todo esto?_**―**_

―_**Regalos―**_ Susurre sentándome en el sillón _**―**_¿Tania?_**―**_ Pregunte al ver que mi prima no había venido corriendo a ver todo lo que había traído, si hasta le había comprado algo para ella.

―Salio, ya sabes. No se esta un minuto quieta_**―**_ Dijo mi madre _**―**_Pero, vamos, muéstrame todo lo que te regalo Edward_**―**_ Chillo como una adolescente tomando las bolsas del suelo.

Mi madre sacó el_** vestido azul **_de una bolsa y se lo puso sobre la ropa sosteniéndolo con las manos mientras daba vueltas, yo solo descanse luego de todas las vueltas que había dado en el _shopping_. Observe la hora, eran cerca de las siete, era _**raro **_que Tania haya salido, ya que ella no conocía mucho Tokio.

Tania y yo teníamos la misma edad, nuestros padres eran hermanos, si bien eramos muy opuestas, solíamos llevarnos muy bien. Ella había venido a estudiar aquí y mis padres la recibieron en nuestro hogar.

_Flash back_

_Estaba acabando de maquillarme, ya que Edward me había llamado avisando que llegaría dentro de poco, cuando escuche el timbre, baje las escaleras corriendo como si fuera una niña pequeña._

―_Cuidado, Isabella__**―**__ Me regaño mi madre cuando pase corriendo por su lado._

―_Lo siento__**―**_

_Al llegar a la puerta de entrada Tania estaba abriendo la puerta. _

―_Hola__**―**__ Dijo esta con voz melosa, Edward solo la observo indiferente y sus ojos se clavaron en los míos rápidamente._

―_Isabella__**―**__ Dijo este._

_Tania me miro con el entrecejo fruncido._

―_Edward __**―**__ Dije con una sonrisa mientras me colocaba al lado de mi prima._

―_¿Y no nos vas a__** presentar**__?__**―**__ Sugirió Tania mordiendo su labio inferior._

―_Claro__**―**__ Dije con una sonrisa __**―**__Edward, ella es Tania mi prima__**―**_

―_Un gusto__**―**__ Dijo esta con voz sensual._

―_Tania, él es Edward, mi novio__**―**_

―_Hmp, un __**gusto―**__ Respondió Edward con voz ronca, Tania sonrió __**―**__Vamos__**―**__ Me ordeno._

_Tania solo formo una mueca divertida en la cara y me tendió un abrigo._

―_Gracias__**―**__ Susurre._

―_Tranquila, no lo usaras mucho__**―**__Sugirió, yo solo entrecerré los ojos y sentí mi cara sonrojarse._

_End flash back_

―Isabella_**―**_ Desperté de mi ensoñación al ver a Tania parada frente a mi _**―**_¿Estás bien?_**―**_

―Si, si_**―**_ Me apresure a decir mientras asentía con la cabeza.

―¿Qué es todo esto?_**―**_

―Edward insitió en comprarme zapatos y un vestido para el baile de navidad_**―**_ Dije mientras formaba una sonrisa soñadora.

―Claro_**―**_

―¿Y dónde estabas?_**―**_ Le pregunte mientras levantaba las bolsas con ropa para llevarlas a mi dormitorio.

Vi como Tania se tensó a mi lado.

―Salí_**―**_ Contesto.

―¿Con un chico?_**―**_ Sus sonrojo me confirmo mi pregunta y vi como bajaba la mirada _**―**_Aprovéchalo_**―**_ Sugerí subiendo las escaleras, Tania se quedo con la cabeza gacha en medio del living _**―**_Ven_**―**_ La llame _**―**_Así te muestro el vestido, Edward lo elegió_**―**_

_**.**_

―Edward ya llego, cariño_**―**_ Me dijo mi madre abriendo la puerta _**―**_Wow, estás hermosa_**―**_ Pronuncio observando mi atuendo.

Hoy era el cumpleaños de mi padre, la casa estaba llena de familiares, incluso los padres de Tania habían venido desde Yokohama.

―Gracias_**―**_ Dije rociando algo de perfume sobre mi cuello.

Llevaba unas sandalia de taco corrido marrón, una falda de jean y una ligera blusa de volados color caramelo. Un sútil maquillaje y el pelo ondulado y suelto.

Baje las escaleras despacio, Edward estaba parado frente a estas dándome la espalda. Me sonroje con solo verlo, era sumamente guapo, llevaba una camisa negra manga larga pero doblada hasta sus codos, unos jeans oscuros y zapatos negros. Se dio vuelta despacio y sonrió mientras me miraba.

―Valió la pena esperar_**―**_ Dijo antes de besarme.

―¿Qué es eso?_**―**_ Dije al separarnos y observar el paquete en su mano.

―Para tu padre_**―**_ Murmuro y sus ojos se desviaron de mi para posarse sobre la escalera.

Allí, parada en el comienzo de la escalera estaba mi prima. Tania llevaba una ajustada blusa roja sin mangas junto con un ligero short de jean que mostraba sus piernas torneadas, todo combinado con su salvaje melena colorada y un llamativo y sensual maquillaje.

―Edward_**―**_ Lo saludo acercándose a nosotros _**―**_Un_** gusto **_verte de _**nuevo―**_ Saludo cortés y se acerco a besar su mejilla.

Sonreí por lo bien que Edward se llevaba con mi familia y nos dirigimos al living. En cuanto ingresamos mi padre se levanto de su asiento y se acercó a Edward.

―Feliz cumpleaños, señor Swan_**―**_ Dijo Edward respetuoso mientras le entregaba el paquete.

―Gracias_**―**_ Dijo mi padre tomando el paquete entre sus manos, lo abrió y debajo del papel había una caja de whisky importado _**―**_No te hubieras molestado, hijo_**―**_ Dijo mi padre con una sonrisa de lado.

―No es molestia, señor Swan_**―**_

_**.**_

―¿Mamá has visto a Edward?_**―**_Le pregunte acercándome a la mesa donde estaban mis tíos, mis padres y los abuelos.

―No, cariño, debe estar adentro_**―**_Me respondió mi madre.

Me aleje de ella acercándome a la puerta de entrada a la casa. Hacía bastante que había perdido a Edward de vista y Tania tampoco aparecía. Subí las escaleras al segundo piso, quizás Edward estaba en el baño o me había ido a buscar a mi _**habitación**_. Escuche ruidos que provenían de mi dormitorio -que ahora compartía con mi prima- como si algo se cayera.

―¡Isabella!_**―**_El grito de mi madre me asusto haciendo que pegara un saltito en mi lugar _**―**_¡Ven a ayudarme a terminar de poner la mesa!_**―**_ Grito desde la cocina.

―¡Ya voy!_**―**_ Grite.

Me acerque más a la puerta y la abrí de una, la luz estaba apagada pero pude distinguir la figura de Tania de espaldas a mi.

―¿Qué haces en la oscuridad?_**―**_ Pregunte.

―_**Nada**_... Buscaba un abrigo_**―**_ Contesto enojada, vi como agarro un abrigo de la cama y paso por mi lado chocando mi hombro.

La seguí y baje las escaleras para ayudar a mi madre a preparar la mesa. A los minutos Edward apareció alegando que había salido a comprar cigarros.

―¿Y por qué no salen a bailar?_**―**_ Dijo mi madre mientras estábamos cenando.

Observe como Tania se tensaba a mi lado.

―Mejor no_**―**_ Murmure.

―Vamos, vayan, se divertirán_**―**_ Animo mi madre _**―**_Además, así Tania conocerá más Tokio_**―**_

―De acuerdo_**―**_ Dije con un suspiro, sabía que no podría jamás contra mi madre.

_**.**_

Las luces me cegaron en cuento entramos al local. Edward nos había traído en su auto. Recordé que la última vez que estuve en un lugar de estos fue hace meses, justo cuando conocí a Edward, la mayoría de las veces iba con Rosalie y ahora que ella ya no estaba, salía la mayoría de las veces con Edward y no íbamos a lugares como este.

La música estaba al máximo, tanto que apenás podía escuchar las voces de Tania y Edward.

―¡Voy por un trago!_**―**_ La escuche decir antes de perderse entre la gente.

―Al fin solos_**―**_ Murmuro ronco Edward contra mi oído.

Asentí tímida mientras llevaba mis manos a sus hombros y lo acercaba a mi.

―Has estado muy raro últimamente_**―**_ Le dije cerca de su oído.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo cuando sus manos se apoyaron en mi espalda haciendo presión para juntar más nuestros cuerpos.

―Lo siento_**―**_ Susurro cerca de mi oído, acaricio mi mejilla con su nariz y sonrió de lado _**―**_Te lo compensaré_**―**_ Murmuro de forma pícara acercándose a mis labios.

―Edward_**―**_ Murmure, vi a Tania acercarse de reojo _**―**_Allí viene Tania_**―**_ Le dije.

Edward pareció no escucharme, de seguro por el ruido de la música y atrapo mis labios en un beso salvaje y pasional. Generalmente empezaba con _**ternura **_y luego aumentaba el nivel pero con este beso parecía querer dejarme sin respirar. Observe de reojo como Tania daba media vuelta con su trago en mano y desapareció entre la multitud.

―Ven, vamos_**―**_ Lo escuche murmurar al separarnos.

Tomo mi mano mientras tiraba de ella arrastrándome entre la multitud. Yo solo lo seguía aún atontada por el _**beso**_.

―Edward ¿A dónde vamos?_**―**_ Pregunte pero solo recibí como respuesta una sonrisa de lado y una mirada cargada de _**deseo**_.

Nos escabullimos en unos oscuros pasillos, Edward me empujo a un pequeño cuarto y escuche el portazo al ser cerrado por su pie.

―Ah, Edward_**―**_ Gemí cuando mis senos tuvieron contacto con los fríos azulejos y él presionó su cuerpo contra mi espalda.

El pequeño cuarto donde nos encontrábamos era un baño abandonado que no abarcaba más de dos metros por dos.

Sentí la respiración de Edward en mi nuca, sus manos bajaron por los costado de mi cuerpo, acaricio mis piernas despacio mientras subía por debajo de la falda de jean hasta rozar el elástico de mi ropa interior.

―Esta noche no te me escapas_**―**_ Susurró en mi oído.

Mi cuerpo tembló al sentir su lengua pasar desde mi oreja hasta mi cuello y sentí las fuertes succiones, de seguro dejaría una _**marca**_, mis manos estaban a cada lado de mi cuerpo y me encontraba completamente inmovilizada, él por su parte tenía una mano apoyada en mi vientre acercando más nuestros cuerpos y logrando que mi trasero rozara su miembro y la otra mano estaba estimulando mi centro por sobre la fina y húmeda tela de mi ropa interior.

―Edward, estamos en un baño_**―**_ Dije con la voz entrecortada mientras apoyaba mi mejilla derecha contra los azulejos.

―Shh, no seas _**molesta**_, Isabella_**―**_ Susurro con voz ronca en mi oído.

Iba a replicar pero al abrir la boca un sonoro gemido escapo de mi garganta, dos de sus dedos habían entrado en mi sin previo aviso, comenzo a moverlos en círculos mientras sentía una leve punzada entre el dolor y el placer en aquella parte tan sensible. Mordí mi labio inferior con fuerza reprimiendo los gemido mientras Edward internaba su mano libre dentro de mi blusa, acaricio mi vientre con la yema fría de sus dedos que contrastaba con el calor de mi piel y sus largos dedos se escabulleron por mi sostén llegando hasta mis pezones a los cuales pellizco con su dedo índice y el pulgar.

―Ah, Edward_**―**_ Gemí mientras sentía como sus dedos entraban y salían cada vez más rápido de mi vagina.

Aumentó aún más el ritmo al mismo tiempo que mis jugos vaginales aumentaban provocando que sus dedos resbalaran con más fuerza dentro de mi. Su miembro estaba totalmente erecto y aprisionado entre sus pantalones, lo sentía cada vez que mi trasero rozaba esa parte tan sensible de su cuerpo y un leve gemido escapaba de entre sus labios. Sentí como mis músculos se entumecían, apreté fuerte los dedos de las manos sobre los viejos azulejos y mis paredes vaginales se contrajeron contra los dedos de Edward en el primer orgasmo de la noche.

Edward quito sus dedos de mi y la ropa interior volvió a su lugar. Soltó una risa baja al ver mi sonrojada y agitada cara y se llevo los dedos a la boca degustando de mi sabor.

―No hagas eso_**―**_ Le dije entrecortado mientras intentaba dar media vuelta pero Edward solo presiono con más fuerza su cuerpo contra el mío dejandome atrapada entre él y la pared de azulejos.

―Está noche seré yo quien tenga el control_**―**_ Me susurró en mi oído mientras pasaba su lengua por mi lóbulo.

No sé porque decía eso, si era_** él **_quien _**siempre **_llevaba el control a la hora de tener sexo. Sus manos nuevamente acariciaron mis piernas internandose debajo de mi falda, llegó hasta el elástico de la ropa interior y la deslizó por mi piernas, yo acabe de quitarmela con los pies y la pequeña y húmeda tela quedo colgada de uno de mis tobillos. Escuche el ruido como de algo rompiéndose y supe que se estaba colocando el condón al escuchar el ruido de su cremallera bajarse. Enterré las uñas en los azulejos lastimando mis dedos cuando sentí como me penetro de una sola estocada, una de sus manos estaba ubicada en mi cadera la otra en mi vientre haciendo presión entre nosotros. Comenzó a embestirme despacio pero poco a poco fue aumentando el ritmo.

―¿Te gusta?_**―**_ Murmuro ronco contra mi oído mientras desendía el nivel de las embestidas, fruncí el ceño y bufe bajito al ver que me estaba dejando con las _**ganas**_ _**―**_¿Qué ocurre?_**―**_ Pregunto _**inocente―**_Dime que es lo que quieres Isabella_**―**_

―Yo_**―**_ Dije en un gemido.

―Dime, _**amor**_ ¿Qué quieres?_**―**_

―Ah, por favor, más rápido_**―**_ Dije y al terminar la frase Edward me embistió tan fuerte que me estampo contra la pared.

Sentí mis senos presionarse contra los fríos azulejos que lograban bajar un poco la temperatura de mi cuerpo, los movimientos aumentaron y mis gemidos se hicieron más audibles mezclandose con la música que se colaba por la puerta. Me tomó de las caderas aumentando el ritmo y la profundidad de las embestidas.

―¡Ah, Edward!_**―**_ Grite cuando llegamos juntos al orgasmo.

Edward apoyo su sudorosa frente contra mi nuca y sentí como recuperaba poco a poco el aire aún sin salir de mi.

―¿Te gusto?_**―**_ Pregunto con sorna una vez nos separamos.

Me sonroje nuevamente aumentando aún más el calor que ya sentía.

―Dime_**―**_ Me ordeno apretándome contra la pared.

―Tú sabes que si_**―**_ Susurre.

―Buena _**niña―**_ Dijo mientras dépositaba un casto beso en mis labios.

_**.**_

―¡Maldicón, Isabella! ¿Por qué siempre debes agarrar mis cosas?_**―**_ Grito la pelirroja mientras me miraba inquisidora observando como su blusa negra se ajustaba a mi cuerpo.

Hoy tenía una cita con Edward y quería verme bien. Hacía días le pregunte a Tania si me prestaba esta blusa y resulta que justo hoy, la niña la _**quiere**_.

―Te pregunte hace dos días y dijiste que estaba bien que la agarrara_**―**_ Murmure evitando pelear con ella.

Los últimos días habían sido díficiles y no quería pelar, no hoy.

―Es que yo no sabía que hoy iba a salir y quiero ponérmela_**―**_ Murmuro _**―**_De seguro lo hiciste a próposito_**―**_

―Claro que no_**―**_ Me defendí.

―¡De seguro que si!_**―**_ Me grito, suspire bajando mi enojo antes de agarrarla de los pelos.

―Ya me la quito_**―**_ Susurre acercándome al placard.

―¡Dejalo me pondré otra cosa!_**―**_ Grito tomando una blusa roja y encerrándose en el baño.

Suspire y me tire boca arriba en la cama. Tania y yo siempre nos habíamos llevado bien, bueno de niñas nos llevábamos mucho _**mejor **_pero en los últimos días Tania había estado demasiado _**susceptible**_, se enojaba por cualquier cosa, armaba una escena y se encerraba en el dormitorio.

―_**Caprichosa―**_

_**.**_

―Lo siento Isabella, saldremos otro día_**―**_ Murmuro con voz cansina.

―Pero lo prometiste_**―**_ Me queje con voz chillona y lo escuche bufar del otro lado de la línea telefónica.

―¡Estoy cansado!_**―**_ Me grito, me quede callada y lo escuche suspirar _**―**_Vamos otro día ¿Si?_**―**_ Murmuro más calmado y colgó la comunicación sin esperar mi respuesta.

Colgué el teléfono y tome mi abrigo, si estaba cansado tendría que ir a ayudarlo a descansar.

Caminé a la estación del metro donde tomé el primer tren al centro de la cuidad, Edward vivía en un lujoso departamento en el centro de Tokio.

Me senté al lado de la ventanilla y suspire, hacía días que Edward se comportaba extraño, estaba sensible, tosco, hostil y _**susceptible**_, no sabía que tenía pero quería que supiera que podía contar _**conmigo**_.

Me baje a unas dos cuadras de su casa y camine hasta el enorme complejo de edificio. Entre al ascensor marcando el último piso, camine despacio por el elegante y desolado pasillo hasta llegar a su puerta. En cuanto puse la llave en la cerradura mi corazón palpito rápido y un _**mal **_presentimiento embargo mi cuerpo, como si una voz en mi cabeza me gritará que _**no **_entrará, que me fuera, que así sería _**mejor**_.

El departamento estaba completamente en penumbras cuando entre, quizás ya se había acostado, deje mi abrigo y las llaves en el sillón y subí las escaleras despacio a su habitación. Escuche varios murmullos y suspiros a medida que me acercaba a su puerta, sentí mi corazón detenerse y mis manos temblaron, _**no,**_ era imposible, él _**jamás **_me haría algo así. Era cierto que hace días se comportaba extraño, de mal humor, pero él _**jamás**_ me engañaria.

Abrí la puerta despacio y me quede petrificada, allí en la misma cama donde hicimos el amor varias veces, estaba él con una exuberante pelirroja que yo _**conocía **_perfectamente.

―¡Isabella, Isabella, espera!_**―**_ Grito corriendo detrás de mi, mientras se ponía los pantalones e intentaba bajar las escaleras.

Corrí a la puerta intentando marcharme de allí, más el agarre en mi brazo me detuvo.

―¡Suéltame!_**―**_ Grite y mi voz sonó quebrada y ronca, las lágrimas ya hacían gala de su aparición _**―**_¡Déjame!_**―**_ Grite intentando zafarme pero solo logre que sus dedos se incrustaran aún más en la piel de mis brazos.

―Hay Isabella, la cornuda siempre es la última en enterarse_**―**_ Se burlo de mi la pelirroja bajando con su ropa a medio vestir.

―¡Largate!_**―**_ Le grito él.

―¿Qué?_**―**_ Comentó sorprendida, pero él tomo su cartera y la agarro de un brazo dejándola fuera del departamento y cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

―¡Idiota!_**―**_ Escuche que grito mientras sentía sus tacos alejarse cada vez más de la puerta.

―Isabella-_**―**_

―¡Alejate de mi!_**―**_ Lo interrumpí.

Estaba por irme por el mismo camino que la pelirroja cuando él se arrodillo frente a mi y me abrazo por la cintura, apoyo su frente en mi abdomen y me abrazo con fuerza.

―Perdóname_**―**_ Susurro _**―**_Perdóname, perdóname por favor_**―**_ Volvió a repetir con las voz temblorosa.

Mis brazos cayeron a cada lado de mi cuerpo, mis lágrimas rodaron por mi rostro hasta acabar en el cabello de Edward. Lo amaba, lo amaba demasiado y solo quería estar con él. Me arrodille hasta quedar a su altura y Edward acaricio mi rostro con sus manos.

―Lo siento, perdóname por favor_**―**_ Murmuro y observe como la comisura de sus ojos se empañaba _**―**_Eres lo único que tengo, no me dejes, Isabella. Lo siento, lo siento_**―**_ Repetía una y otra vez, casi con desesperación.

―¿Por qué? ¿Acaso yo no soy suficiente para ti?_**―**_ Le dije conteniendo la rabia.

―Claro que si, lo siento, no sé yo... Perdóname Isabella_**―**_

―Pensé que estabamos bien-_**―**_

―Lo estamos_**―**_ Me interrumpió _**―**_Esto fue un_** error**_. Un error que no volveré a cometer_**―**_ Murmuro abrazandome con fuerza.

_**.**_

_...Un error... El error fue perdonarlo..._


	5. Frustracion

**Gracias a Blue Cherry por haber permitido adaptar la historia**

**Como siempre los protagonistas no son mios ni la historia nos seguimos leyendo y nos vemos la proxima semana.**

* * *

><p><strong>FRUSTRACIÓN<strong>

_**by Blue Cherry**_

_Frustración: Respuesta emocional común a la oposición relacionada con la ira y la decepción, que surge de la percepción de resistencia al cumplimiento de voluntad individual. La frustración se produce cuando las expectativas del individuo no coinciden con los hechos reales. Lo que frustra no es tanto la adversidad como el echo de que los acontecimientos no se produzcan como uno esperaba._

_**.**_

―_Amor ¿Qué haces?_―_ Susurre sintiendo sus manos apresar mi cintura._

―_Dormir contigo_―_ Contesto lo obvio _―_¿No puedo?_―_ Comento en tono infantil._

_Sonreí con cariño y observe sus hermosos ojos negros._

―_Claro, Edward_―_ Termine aceptando, él siempre lograba convencerme de todo _―_Pero te duermes_―_ Lo amenacé y vi la sonrisa pícara que se formaba en sus labios._

―_Si claro_―

_**.**_

―_¡Rosalie! ¡Rosalie! ¡Rosalie!_―

―_Ya, Isabella, no grites_―_ Murmuro la pequeña rubia mientras se arrodillaba en la tierra a recoger flores._

―_Lo siento_―_ Murmure sonrojada._

_No tendríamos más de seis años, estábamos en la hermosa casa de Rosalie recogiendo flores del jardín. _

―_Dime ¿Qué querías decirme?_―_ Me pregunto la rubiecita mientras arrancaba un jazmín._

―_Bueno... ¿Recuerdas la película que vimos ayer?_―_ Le pregunte sentándome en el pasto._

―_¿La bella y la bestia?_―_ Pregunto con el ceño fruncido mientras sentía el aroma de una gardeña, yo solo asentí mientras abrazaba mis piernas._

―_¡Esa!_―_ Chille feliz _―_Bueno, he estado pensando como quiero que sea mi __**príncipe azul**_―_ Murmure soñadora._

_Rosalie lanzo una risa baja y se sentó a mi lado con un hermoso ramo de flores en la mano._

―_A ver, dime_―_ Dijo en tono maternal._

_A pesar de tener prácticamente la misma edad, ella siempre había sido más madura y más fuerte que yo. Siempre que tenía problemas o me sentía sola o triste, Rosalie siempre estaba para mi, era mi pilar, mi ancla, mi **hermana mayor.**_

―_Bueno, quiero que sea muy guapo_―_ Murmuro sonrojada _―_Que sea alto y fuerte y... Que tenga la piel muy blanca y delicada y sus ojos... Quiero que sean misteriosos y serios_―_ Dije mientras observaba el cielo, Rosalie sonrió con ternura._

―_¿Y qué más?_―

―_Que sea__** amable**__, tierno, que me quiera y sobre todas las cosas... Que me trate__** bien**_―

_**.**_

―¡Maldición, Isabella! ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir? No me gusta que estés a solas con ese tipo―

―Ya calmate, Edward― Murmure respirando agitadamente.

Camino a paso lento al minibar de su departamento y se sirvió un vaso de whisky.

―No estábamos haciendo nada malo-―

―¡Cállate! ¿Crees que soy ciego?― Me grito haciendo presión en el vaso con sus manos.

―¡Estabamos en la biblioteca! ¡Por dios, Edward! ¡Era Ben!― Le grite con _**frustración,**_ mientras recordaba como había golpeado a Ben cuando se estaba despidiendo de mi.

―¿Y por eso te tenía abrazada?― Pregunto cínico y se tomo lo poco que quedaba de whisky de un solo trago ―No me trates como un estúpido. De seguro te revuelcas con él― Murmuro apretando los dientes.

―Claro, el ladrón creen que son todos de su condición― Dije y vi como los músculos de su rostro se tensaban ―Tú fuiste el que me engaño hace un mes, con mi propia prima― Le dije evitando elevar el tono de voz ―Tú eres el que esta en falta conmigo, _**no**_ yo―

Edward dejo el vaso en la mesa y se acercó a mi a paso lento.

―¿De verdad crees eso? ¿Acaso no te lo he compensado?― Susurro apretando los dientes.

―Con celos y enojos― Le dije dando unos pasos para atrás.

―¿Acaso tiene algo de malo que evite que mi novia me _**engañe**_?―

―Fuiste tú él me engañaste― Le dije y mi espalda choco contra la pared.

Él apretó los puños y me aprisiono contra la pared, sentí como su cuerpo se apretaba al mío y cerré los ojos.

―Mírame― Ordeno, no le hice caso, apreté con más fuerza mis ojos y sentí su respiración chocar contra mi mejilla ―¡Mírame!― Me grito.

Abrí los ojos del susto y observe sus ojos, su ceño estaba fruncido y los músculos de su rostro estaban tensos, el enojo y la rabia era palpable en _**él.**_

―Jamás― Silabeo apretando sus dientes ―Jamás vuelvas a repetirlo ¿Entendiste?― Yo solo asentí con _**miedo **_y agradecí que se alejará de mi.

En lo últimos meses se había vuelto incluso aún más posesivo y celoso y llegaba momentos en que lograba _**asustarme**_.

―Debo irme― Sentencie tomando mi bolso del sillón.

Su mano se cerró entorno a mi muñeca y tiró de ella para quedar frente a frente, Edward me llevaba cerca de diez centímetros más de altura, eleve la vista y observe su porte seguro y elegante y temblé de miedo al ver sus ojos.

―Edward― Susurre.

Vi como poco a poco su ceño fruncido se desvanecía y su mirada se tornaba más tranquila.

―Lo siento― Murmuro pasando sus brazos por mi cintura y enterrando su cabeza en mi cuello

―A veces sé que soy posesivo y celoso pero es que no quiero perderte― Dijo mientras apoyaba su frente contra la mía ―Te necesito _**demasiado**_, pequeña― Susurro cerrando los ojos y en un deje cariñoso.

―Lo sé... Pero a veces me asustas― Confesé tranquilizandome.

Él tenía la capacidad para lograr llevarme de un extremo al otro, del _**miedo**_ a la completa _**paz**_.

―Lo lamento, prometo que no volverá a pasar― Murmuro mirándome con seguridad ―Pero no te vayas― Yo solo lo mire sorprendida por sus repentinos cambios de humor y él sonrió de lado besando mi frente ―Por favor― Susurro.

―Bien― Acabe aceptando, siempre_** cedía **_ante él ―Me quedo―

_**.**_

―Andá, Isabella. Hace meses que no sales con nosotras― Volvió a insistir Jessica mientras ponía ojitos de cordero degollado.

―No lo sé―

―Vamos, Isabella, por una noche que salgas con nosotras Edward no te va a decir nada― La apoyó Angela bebiendo de su café.

Nos encontrábamos en la cafetería de la universidad. El viernes era el cumpleaños de Angela y las chicas querían que fuéramos a bailar a un pub. Claro que quería ir, pero sabía como se pondría Edward, más con sus ataques de _**celos **_y lo posesivo que se había vuelto últimamente.

―Es mi cumpleaños― Chillo la castaña ―Si hasta Alice irá―

―¡Hey!― Se quejo Alice de que siempre la tratarán como la aburrida y la pequeña del grupo.

―Sin ofender― Se disculpo Angela.

―De acuerdo― Acabe aceptando.

Angela se lanzó a abrazarme y Jessica y Alice lanzaron un gritito de alegría. Desde que estaba con Edward había dejado a muchas de mis amigas de lado y la verdad, odiaba que eso pasará, no quería perder mis viejas amigas por él, pero tampoco quería perder a Edward por una simple_** salida**_.

_**.**_

―¿Cómo te fue hoy?― Comentó abriéndome la puerta de su auto.

―Amm... Bien― Murmure bajando del coche para encaminarnos a su departamento.

―¿Segura?― Comentó con una media sonrisa.

¡Maldición! ¿Cómo lograba siempre sacarme la verdad?

No era que pensará mentirle pero quería encontrar el momento adecuado para decirle que saldría el viernes. Rosalie siempre decía que a los novios se les avisa, no se les pide permiso pero yo estaba peor que una adolescente que le quiere pedir _**permiso **_a su padre salir sola de noche por primera vez.

Mordí mi labio inferior y asentí intentando parecer tranquila.

En cuanto ingresamos a su departamento Edward se lanzó a deborar mis labios, mi bolso cayó al suelo seguido por mi abrigo y el suyo.

―Edward― Susurre cuando su boca paso a mi cuello.

Sentí mi espalda chocar contra la pared y el cuerpo de Edward se apretó más contra el mío dejándome notar que estaba excitado.

―Edward― Murmure otra vez al sentir sus manos colarse por debajo de mi ropa.

Acaricio mi espalda lentamente y paso una de sus manos por debajo de la tela del sostén para acariciar mis pezones ya erguidos.

―¡Ah!― Gemí cuando sus dedos apretaron mi pezón con fuerza.

Sentí los acolchados almohadones del sillón cuando nos recostamos en él y Edward se acómodo entre mis piernas rozando su erección con mi bajo vientre.

―Edward. Edward, espera― Murmure apoyando mis manos en su pecho y empujandolo levemente.

Él se alejo de mi unos centímetros con el ceño fruncido.

―¿Qué ocurre?― Bufo.

―Tengo algo que decirte―

―¿No puede esperar?― Comentó irritado besando mi cuello.

Lance una risa baja y lo empuje quitándomelo de encima.

―No― Susurre sentándome en el sillón, Edward hizo lo mismo y revolvió sus cabellos impaciente ―Yo...―

Bien, no tenía idea de como decirle. Sé que no le iba a pedir _**permiso**_, sino solo _**avisarle**_, como una muestra de _**respeto, **_pero desde que estamos juntos cada vez que salimos lo hacemos juntos, nunca habíamos ido a bailar separados, por lo menos_** no **_de mi parte.

―¿Qué, Isabella?―

―Bueno... El viernes es el cumpleaños de Angela― Explique, Edward asintió con la cabeza ―Y bueno, las chicas quieren ir a bailar― Susurre observando un punto indefinido evitando encontrarme con su mirada.

―Ah― Suspiro y lo sentí acercarse más a mi.

Su pecho rozo mi hombro izquierdo y su mano tomo mi mentón obligandome a mirarlo.

―¿Y vas a ir?― Yo solo asentí a modo de respuesta ―Bien, ve― Comentó aléjandose de mi y encaminándose a la cocina.

―¿Estás enojado?― Le pregunte mientras lo seguía.

Me detuve en la puerta de la cocina y lo vi servirse un vaso de agua, volteó a verme y se llevo el vaso a los labios, su garganta se movió al tragar provocando un leve movimiento en su manzana de adán. Mis manos temblaron y un pequeño calorcito se formo en mi bajo vientre de solo verlo realizar esa mínima acción con su boca.

―¿Por qué tendría que estarlo?― Pregunto dejando el vaso en la encimera y sacandome de mi ensoñación.

―No lo sé― Susurre y lo sentí acercarse a mi.

―No vas a hacer nada _**malo**_ ¿No?― Comentó pasando sus manos por mi cintura y apegandome a la pared.

―Claro que no― Conteste sintiendo la frialdad de la pared en mi espalda.

―¿Por qué sabes que eso me_** molestaría **_mucho?― Dijo rozando nuestros labios y su cuerpo se apegó más al mío apretando mis senos con su duro pecho.

―Si― Susurre atontada por su cercanía.

A pesar de los meses que llevábamos de novios y de estar juntos, su sola presencia lograba_** intimidarme**_, ponerme nerviosa y hasta sumirme a sus _**caprichos.**_

―Bien― Comentó alejándose de mi y encaminándose al living.

Sabía muy bien que esto _**no**_ le había gustado para nada. Me senté a su lado en el sillón y Edward encendió la televisión ignorandome por completo. Lo miré unos segundos, él solo observaba fijamente la pantalla del televisor pero sabía que algo le molestaba, bufe y me crucé de brazos volteando el rostro a la pantalla.

―¿Ahora qué te ocurre?― Murmuro aún con la vista fija en la pantalla ―¿Quieres volver a lo que estabamos?― Se burlo con una media sonrisa aún sin mirarme.

Volteé la cabeza sonrojada y escuche su carcajada burlona por mi infantil respuesta.

―¡Ya cállate!― Le grite con voz chillona.

―Ven a callarme― Murmuro pícaro observandome detenidamente y formó una media sonrisa cuando entendí _**como**_ quería que lo callara.

―¡Edward!―

_**.**_

―¿Y yo no puedo ir?― Se burlo Tania desde la puerta de mi dormitorio.

Rodé los ojos y seguí maquillandome frente al espejo. Observe por este como la pelirroja se acercaba contorneando sus caderas y se sentaba en la cama.

―Así que _**no**_ vas con Edward― Comentó cruzando las piernas de forma sensual.

Apreté con fuerza el cepillo de pelo entre mis manos y me negué a contestarle.

―¿Lo vas a dejar _**solito**_?― Se burló con una sonrisa de lado.

Me levante de golpe del tocador y tome mi bolso de encima de la cama, encaminándome a la salida.

―Tendré que ir a hacerle companía― Murmuro con burla detrás de mi.

Después de lo que había pasado con Edward, no volví a hablarle a Tania, no le grite, no la insulté, no le reclame, pero está vez estaba demasiado _**cansada**_.

Cansada de escuchar sus _**burlas**__._

Cansada de sus _**humillaciones**_.

Cansada de _**soportarla**_.

Cuando tuve control de mis acciones mi mano derecha se encontraba alzada en el aire y el rostro de Tania se encontraba volteado levemente hacía la derecha, su mejilla izquierda se encontraba de un tono rojizo y su vista estaba clavada en un punto indefinido.

―Alejate de Edward, maldita zorra― Murmure apretando los dientes.

Di media vuelta y baje de prisa las escaleras. Di un fuerte portazo al salir de la casa y el aire frío golpeo de lleno mi rostro. Revisé mi pequeño bolso de prisa hasta encontrar el paquete de cigarrillos, hacía mucho que _**no**_ fumaba, pero los nervios me estaban matando y solo el _**cigarro **_lograría calmarme. Me senté en los escalones de entrada de mi casa y le di la primera calada al cigarrillo llenando mis pulmones de humo y nicotina.

Poco a poco las inmensas ganas de _**llorar **_me abandonaron y logré bajar la ira y rabia que recorría mis venas.

Yo había decidido dejar todo_** atrás, **_ahora _**debía**_ hacerlo.

―¡Isabella!―

Levante la vista encontrándome con el auto negro de Jessica, donde se encontraban Angela y Alice en la parte trasera. Apagué el cigarrillo en el concreto y corrí hasta ellas.

―Chicas― Las salude acomodandome en el asiento del co-piloto.

Jessica sonrió y arranco el coche.

―Estás hermosa, Isabella― Susurro Alice con una tierna sonrisa.

―Gracias― Murmure observando mi ropa.

Llevaba unas sandalias blancas de taco alto, unas calzas negras y una blusa de tirantes ajustada plateada con un provocativo escote. Mi cabello se encontraba laceo y llevaba un tenue maquillaje.

Jessica aparcó frente a un pub reconocido de la cuidad y entramos a los pocos minutos de esperar afuera. El ruido y las luces me confundieron y demore en ambientarme al lugar. Estaba repleto de personas y la música se encontraba sumamente fuerte.

―¡Vamos por unos tragos!― Chillo Angela a mi lado.

Nos escabullimos entre la gente hasta llegar a una barra y Angela pidió cuatro tequilas para _**comenzar**_, como ella misma mencionó.

Sentí el alcohol quemar mi garganta al bajar por ella y una _**adrenalina**_ que hacía mucho _**no **_sentía recorrer mi cuerpo. Jessica tiró de mi mano guiandome al medio de la pista donde estuvimos bailando un momento hasta que llegaron Angela y Alice con dos vasos, uno de color rojo y el otro de un tono celestón.

Eran cerca de las cuatro de la mañana cuando Alice y yo nos encontrábamos solas en medio de la pista, Jessica nos había abandonado hacía dos horas cuando se cruzo con Laurent, un viejo _**amigo**_ de la secundaria y Angela acaba de conocer a un chico hacía unos minutos y se encontraba bailando cerca de nosotros.

Alice tomó mi mano haciendome girar y el _**alcohol**_ volvió a tener efecto sobre mi.

―Estoy un poco mareada― Susurre, Alice se rió y se acercó a mi oído.

―Yo también― Comentó entre risas.

―¿Bailamos?― Comentó un castaño a mi lado, negué con la cabeza tomando a Alice de la mano para bailar con ella ―Anda, bailemos― Volvió a insistir susurrandome al oído.

―No, gracias. Tengo novio― Le dije pensando que así se iría.

―¿Y donde esta?―

―No vino― Murmure algo enojada.

―Entonces, ven, él no se _**enterará**_― Dijo tomando mi mano.

―Sueltame―

Intenté zafarme pero apretó con más fuerza mi muñeca y paso uno de su brazos por mi cintura.

―Anda, muñeca, no te hagas la _**difícil**_― Su aliento a alcohol choco contra mi rostro.

Apoye mis manos en su pecho intentando quitármelo de encima pero solo logre que me apretará con más fuerza.

―¡Que me sueltes!―

―¡Quieta!―

―¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Sueltala!―

Lo siguiente que sentí fue como el tipo ese se alejaba de mi y una figura masculina se paraba frente a mi, el castaño cayó al piso y pude ver como sangre salía de su nariz. Cuando la figura frente a mi volteó, vi el rostro sumamente _**enojado **_de Edward.

―Vámonos― Ordeno tomándome del brazo y encaminándonos a la salida.

―Edward, Edward, espera― Chille intentando soltarme.

―Camina― Volvió a ordenar.

―¡Sueltala, Edward!― Grito Angela detrás de nosotros, quien venía junto con Alice.

―No te metas en esto― Le dijo Edward.

―Sueltala― Volvió a chillar la castaña.

Edward frunció el ceño dispuesto a contestarle.

―Angela― La llame calmando un poco el ambiente ―Me voy con él, nos vemos el lunes ¿Si?― Le suplique con la mirada que me dejará ir, evitando_** más **_problemas con Edward.

―Vamos, Angela, volvamos a la fiesta. Isabella estará _**segura**_ con Edward― Susurro Alice tomando a Angela del brazo.

Angela asintió a aún desconfiada y volvió a verme.

―Llámame cualquier cosa―

Asentí y nos encaminamos al auto. Edward no me hablo en todo el camino y me ordeno que me bajara en el estacionamiento de su edificio. Entramos callados a su departamento, escuche el fuerte portazo detrás de mi.

―¡Ah!― Grite al sentir el tirón en mi cabello.

―¿Qué _**hacías**_ con ese tipo?― Murmuro entre dientes contra mi oído.

―Nada― Chille ―Me duele― Me queje llevando mis manos a mi cabeza.

Edward apretó a ún más el agarre y me arrastro al baño.

―¡Ah!― Volví a quejarme cuando mi vientre golpeo el lava mano.

―¡Mirate!― Grito mirándonos en el espejo, presiono más mi cuerpo contra el lavamanos y apretó su manos en mi cabello ―¿Cómo no quieres que los hombres te persigan si estás media desnuda?― Murmuro.

―Sueltame―

―¡Cállate!― Grito soltando mi cabello.

Sentí mis ojos humedecerse y lleve mis manos a donde él me había tironeado. Escuche el agua caer de la regadera y cuando abrí los ojos volví a sentir el agarre en mi cabello. Edward me empujo con fuerza metiéndome en la ducha y me obligo a permanecer bajo el chorro helado de agua.

―Maquillandote y vistiendote como una _**zorra**_― Murmuro ―Así los hombres siempre te tratarán como lo que _**eres**_ ¡Una zorra!― Grito empujándome con fuerza contra los azulejos.

Sentí el golpe en mi espalda y me resbale despacio quedando sentada en el mojado piso de la ducha. Mis lágrimas se confundían con el agua y un inmenso miedo invadió mi cuerpo al ver sus ojos cargados de rabia y enojo.

―No estaba haciendo nada _**malo**_― Me defendí.

Él volteó a verme y apretó los puños.

―Ese tipo estaba ebrio―

―¡Tú también!― Grito interrumpiéndome ―Pensé que ibas a portarte _**bien**_, Isabella―

―¡Y lo hice! ¡Yo no hice nada malo!―

―¡Cállate!―Me interrumpió.

Mi garganta se cerró de solo ver con el odio y la rabia con la que me miraba.

―¡Cállate de una puta vez!― Grito saliendo del baño y cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Abrace mis piernas con fuerza y mordí mi labio inferior evitándo gemir del dolor. Me quedé en la misma posición unos minutos hasta lograr calmarme y me sequé un poco con una toalla. Abrí la puerta despacio, evitando hacer ruido, el _**silencio**_ inundaba el departamento, camine al living, el único sonido que se escuchaba era el de mis tacos al chocar contra el parque. Una vez que llegué al living lo observe sentado en el sillón, tenía un vaso de whisky entre sus manos, su cabello estaba revuelto y su vista estaba fija en un punto indefinido. Pasé por su lado sin decir palabra y tomé mi bolso del sillón encaminándome a la puerta.

―¿A donde crees que vas?― Murmuro con voz grave.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo pero me di vuelta despacio llenando mi cuerpo de _**valentía.**_

―¿A dónde crees? A mi casa― Conteste levantando el mentón.

―Tú de aquí _**no**_ te vas―

―¿Cómo crees que no me voy a ir después de lo que me hiciste?― Le pregunte apretando los dientes con rabia.

―Tu me_** obligaste**_― Contesto simple bebiendose el whisky que quedaba en el vaso de un solo trago.

―¿Yo te obligue?― Repetí en voz baja ―¡Maldito hijo de perra!― Le grite con odio.

Él solo me miro sobre su hombro y se dirigió al mini bar dejando el vaso de whisky. La _**impotencia**_ pero sobre todo la_** frustración **_recorrió mi cuerpo.

―¿Cómo pudiste?― Le grite mientras sentía como mis lágrimas resbalaban por mi rostro.

Pero no eran lágrimas de tristeza sino de _**frustración **_y rabia, pero más que nada conmigo misma.

―Ya calmate― Murmuro fastidiado.

―¿Qué me calme? ¡Eres un desgraciado!― Le dije secando las lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano en un violento movimiento ―¡Maldito hijo de puta!―

Lo siguiente que sentí fue su puño estrellarse contra mi mejilla, caí sentada en el frío suelo mientras mi rostro ardía y unas finas gotas de sangre resbalaron por mi mejilla manchando el fino parque.

Sujete mi mejilla con mi mano derecha y lo mire incrédula de lo que acaba de hacer.

―Me golpeaste― Susurre sorprendida, él jamás me había hecho algo así.

―Te lo merecías― Dijo indiferente.

Me levante rápido y corrí a la puerta de salida, pero no llegue ni a medio camino cuando sus brazos me inmovilizaron, mi pecho golpeo duro contra la fría pared y sentí su cuerpo presionar el mío por la espalda.

―Tú de aquí _**no **_te vas― Siseo como una serpiente contra mi oído ―Tú siempre serás _**mía**_―

―Edward― Susurre asustada.

Él tomo mi cabeza con ambas manos y me beso con fuerza, sus labios chocaron contra los míos y sus dientes mordieron mi labio inferior con fuerza, provocando que abriera la boca en un quejido, su lengua entro en ella y recorrió mi cavidad bucal.

―Ya te he aguantado _**demasiado**_, Isabella― Murmuro contra mis labios.

Comencé a temblar y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, junte toda las fuerzas que tenía y levante mi rodilla con fuerza dándole un fuerte golpe entre las piernas.

―Mierda― Se quejo agachandose en el suelo.

Corrí en dirección contraria a donde él estaba, entrando a la cocina y me insulte por lo estúpida que había sido al entrar justo a un cuarto sin salida.

―¿Ahora que harás,_** pequeña**_?― Murmuro detrás de mi.

Di media vuelta despacio y lo vi parado interceptado mi única _**salida**_. Temblé de miedo y mordí mi labio inferior con fuerza mientras las lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas mezclandose con la sangre seca que había quedado en la herida.

―Hablemos, vamos a _**solucionarlo**_―

―¡Pudrete!― Le grite.

―Isabella― Dijo mi nombre a modo de amenaza y avanzó hacía mi.

Tomé un cuchillo de encima de la mesa y lo mire amenazante.

―No te acerques― Lo amenace, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa de _**burla.**_

―¿O qué harás?― Me dijo dando dos pasos al frente, yo solo retrocedí aún sosteniendo el cuchillo entre mis temblorosas manos ―¿Vas a lastimarme?― Se burlo acercando más a mi ―Hazlo―

―No me provoques, solo dejame salir―

―No, tu de aquí _**no**_ te vas― Sentenció ―¿Qué es lo que quieres? Correr a los brazos de Jasper o peor, a los de Ben― Murmuro apretando el ceño ―Te he aguantado demasiado, Isabella― Vi como a poco iba perdiendo la paciencia y se volvía más violento ―¡Pero no aguantaré que me engañes!― Grito acercándose a mi e intentando quitárme el cuchillo.

―¡Maldito!― Grite y el cuchillo corto su mano antes de acercarse a mi.

―¡Ah! ¡Maldita, perra!― Grito apretando su mano.

Vi la sangre caer mojando el piso y formando un pequeño charco, el cuchillo resbalo de mi mano provocando un sonido hueco al chocar contra el suelo y corrí con todas mis fuerzas a la salida, _**huyendo**_ de quien era el_** amor **_de mi vida.

_**.**_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn._

_But that´s alright because I like the way it hurts._

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry._

_But that´s alright because I love the way you lie._

_I love the way you lie._


	6. Perdon

****_Esta es una adaptacion que Blue Cherry me permitio hacer_** y los personajes no son mios. Gracias a las que me leen y a las que me dejan mensajes disculpen por no contestarlos. No las entretengo mas a leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>PERDÓN<strong>

_**by Blue Cherry**_

_**.**_

_Perdón: Perdón o perdonar provienen del prefijo latino "per" y del verbo latino "donāre", que significan respectivamente "Pasar, por, con" y "donar, donación, regalo" Lo que implica la idea de una condonación, remisión, cese de una falta, ofensa, demanda, castigo, indignación o ira, eximiendo al culpable de una obligación._

_En otras palabras, el perdón significa no sentir resentimiento, ira o rabia contra quien nos ofendio. _

_**.**_

―_¡Edward!_―_ Grite asombrada observandolo como entraba por la puerta con el desayuno en la mano._

―_Feliz día_―_ Murmuro con una sonrisa mentras se acercaba tambaleante a la cama._

_Tomé la bandeja con el desayuno, avitando que se le cayera y la deposité en mis piernas mientras él se sentaba a mi lado y me daba un beso en la mejilla._

―_Gracias_―

_**.**_

_Te perdono por **amor**._

_Que no significa que no dolió, que me olvide de todo, que lo borre de mi mente._

―Buenos días― Murmuro besando mi mejilla de forma tierna.

En las últimas dos semanas se había estado comportando así, de seguro para _**redimirse.**_

―Bueno días― Comenté mientras bostezaba y aprete las sábanas contra mi pecho cubriendo mi desnudez ―¿A dónde vas tan temprano?― Le pregunte intentando levantarme pero su mano me lo impidió.

Me beso con fuerza y prácticamente me obligo a volver a recostarme.

―Tengo trabajo pero prometo volver temprano―

―Edward― Le reproche con un puchero ―Se supone que es vacaciones― Dije haciendo referencia a la semana libre que nos habían dado en la universidad.

―Lo sé, _**pequeña**_― Murmuro ―Pero es importante― Comentó colocandose un saco negro.

Me detuve a observarlo y note lo bien que el traje le sentaba. La camisa estaba semi abierta, Edward odiaba usar corbata y eso lo dejaba entre elegante y sexy. Me sonroje ante mis propios pensamientos y más aún al ver la sonrisa pícara que se formaba en sus labios. Sonrió de lado y se acercó a paso lento a mi.

―Prometo _**compensartelo**_ esta noche― Susurro en mi oído y sus dientes apretaron con fuerza el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Asentí atontada por su cercanía y lo vi alejarse, lo siguiente que escuche fue la puerta cerrarse desde la planta baja.

Volví a recostarme en la cama con una estúpida sonrisa y suspire.

Había vuelto con Edward.

Si me preguntaban ¿Por qué? Ahora diría que por _**estúpida**_, en aquel momento mi respuesta siempre sería la misma.

Por que _**lo amo.**_

_Flash Back_

_Hacía exactamente un mes que no veía a Edward._

_Los primeros días falte a las clases en la universidad, si bien no estudiabamos lo mismo, yo estudiaba medicina, él abogacía, solía verlo en el campus durante los recesos. _

_Edward me llamó constantemente durante una semana, con los días sus llamados descendieron y ya luego con las semanas dejo de intentar._

_Yo **jamás** le conteste._

_Mis padres no sabían nada, no quería meterlos en esto. A lo sumo, sospecharían que Edward me engaño con otra, jamás pensarían que se había atrevido a golpearme, sé que mi padre lo mataría si supiera._

_Mi madre era otro caso, día y noche insistía en que volviera con Edward, que de seguro era una tonta pelea y que no podía perder semejante partido por una **estupidez.**_

_Suspire, mi madre solo quería casarme con un hombre rico y de buena posición._

_El primer día, Edward lleno mi cuarto de **rosas** rojas, mi madre lo ayudo._

_Las tire, yo **odio** las rosas._

_Al día siguiente fueron jazmines, mi flor **favorita.**_

_Las queme._

_Luego de tres semanas, las flores **no** llegaron._

_Cuando volví a la universidad. Lo esquivaba constantemente y trataba por todos los medios de nunca estar sola y en más de una ocasión tuve que salir corriendo, solo ver sus ojos, me** aterraba**._

_Con los días, con las noches, con mi llanto, logre entender, Edward me **quería, **pero su forma de querer era dañina y posesiva y yo no podía permitir que él me hiciera** eso.**_

_Los rumores corrieron a gran velocidad y en menos de dos semanas la mayoría de las chicas de la universidad hacían fila para estar con él, Tania era la primera. Los malos rumores afirmaban que él estaba con una chica distinta cada noche, buscando como ocupar mi lugar, otros rumores decían que ya había conseguido quien ocupará mi lugar y estaba sumamente **enamorado.**_

_Ese fue el** peor.**_

―_¿Qué haces aquí?_―_ Susurre al verlo sentado en la entrada de mi casa._

_Sus ojos verdes chocaron con los míos y desvié rápido la mirada con miedo. Observe las ventanas de mi casa, todas las luces estaban apagados. Genial. Mis padres no estaban y de seguro él lo sabía o peor, mamá lo ayudo. _

_Esperé a que hiciera algo, pero él ni siquiera se movió de su lugar. Estaba sentado en el escalón de la entrada de mi casa, bajo la vista y apretó un sobre blanco que tenía entre las manos. _

―_Edward_―_ Lo llamé al verlo tan perdido en si mismo._

_Él se levantó de golpe y yo retrocedí asustada, sus ojos me observaron y note **arrepentimiento** y verguenza en ellos._

―_Lo siento_―_ Murmuro con voz ahogada mientras dejaba el sobre blanco en el escalón de mi casa._

_Lo vi alejarse a paso lento y yo agarre el sobre del suelo y lo abrí, en la parte delantera solo decía "Lo siento" detrás había una pequeña nota._

_"Sé que te **falle **y que no tengo perdón pero si por alguna miníma casualidad aún quieres hablar conmigo, yo te estaré esperando, para contarte todo lo que quieras saber de mi. No fui del todo **honesto** contigo en nuestra relación y quiero enmendarlo, te esperaré... En el cementerio. Es raro lo sé y entenderé que no vayas... Lo siento, Isabella. _

_Edward"_

_Respire profundo y suspire, no sabía que hacer, quería **verlo** y sabía muy bien que durante nuestra relación él no había sido del todo honesto conmigo. Sabía que había cosas que Edward me ocultaba._

_Abrí la puerta y subí a mi habitación dejando el bolso y los libros de la universidad en la cama. Observe mi reloj de muñeca; las cuatro de la tarde. Baje a tomar un vaso de agua y nuevamente releí la carta._

_Sabía que **no** debía ir._

_Sabía que estaba siendo **débil.**_

_Pero también sabía que estás últimas semanas habían sido las peores de mi vida._

_El autobús me dejo a cuatro cuadras del cementerio, durante las cuales fui y regrese más de cinco veces, al final acabe entrando y recorriendo ese tenebroso lugar. Yo **odiaba** el cementerio, por eso jamás visitaba a mis abuelos y no tenía idea de porque Edward me citaría allí._

_El lugar estaba completamente vacío, a lo lejos vi una figura masculina inmóvil y decidí acercarme a él lentamente._

―_Edward_―_ Lo llame._

_Note como los musculos de su cuello se tensaban. Debió haber estado muy concentrado para no escucharme llegar._

_Él dio media vuelta y me miro en silencio unos minutos, recorrí su rostro con mi vista, estaba más pálido de lo normal y note las marcadas ojeras que poseía debajo de lo ojos de un profundo color violáceo. El viento soplo fuerte desordenando mis cabellos, pase mi mano peinandome con los dedos y Edward estiro su mano hacía mi, estire temblorosa la mía y la tome, su piel estaba sumamente blanca y **helada. **_

―_Isabella_―_ Me llamó._

_Su voz caló hondo en mi y tiro de mi mano acercándome a él._

―_Edward ¿Por qué-_―

―_Siento no haber sido honesto contigo_―_ Murmuro interrumpiendome, desvió la vista de mi y observó el suelo._

_Yo hice lo mismo que él._

_Sentí un profundo** vacío **posarse en mi pecho al ver las tres lápidas que observabamos. Mis abuelos murieron cuando yo apenás era una niña y mis padres no me permitieron ir a su entierro. Jamás sentí la **muerte** tan cerca de mi y en su lugar, yo **no** hubiera sobrevivido._

―_Edward_―

―_Ellos murieron cuando yo tenía ocho años_―_ Murmuro como perdido._

_Su mano soltó la mía pero yo la atrapé rápido y la aprete con fuerza. Él no me miraba, tenía la vista fija en dos lápidas en especial._

_"Esme Cullen"_

_"Carlisle Cullen"_

―_Mi hermano murió este verano_―_ Comentó _―_Un accidente_―_ Me aclaró._

_Me quedé completamente en silencio y atónita, no tenía idea que decirle, sabía que la vida de Edward había sido **dura**, pero jamás pensé que él hubiera tenido que sobrellevar la muerte de sus padres a tan temprana edad._

―_Sé que está no es excusa_―_ Murmuro esta vez observandome a los ojos _―_Y sé que lo que hice estuvo __**mal, **__merezco que no me perdones_―_ Comentó acariciando mi mejilla con delicadeza, como nunca lo había echo _―_Pero tú eres lo __**único**__ que tengo y no te quiero perder_―_ Dijo alejándose de mi._

_Metió las manos en los bolsillos y observó como el sol poco a poco se ocultaba por el horizonte. _

―_Tu forma de amar es posesiva y __**daniña**_―_ Murmure a su espalda y note como agachaba la cabeza _―_Pero __**sé**__ que me amas, aunque nunca me lo hubieras dicho_―_ Él se dio vuelta y me observo a los ojos _―_Mamá solía decir que el verdadero amor no se dice, se __**demuestra**__, pero tu lo has estado demostrando de una forma incorrecta_―_ Murmure._

_Edward desvió la vista y apretó los puños con fuerza a cada lado de su cuerpo._

―_Yo te voy a enseñar a amar correctamente_―_ Susurre en su oído y pase mis brazos por sus hombros._

_Él demoró en responderme pero cuando lo hizo sus brazos atraparon mi cintura con fuerza, hundió su rostro entre mi cabello y lo sentí respirar profundamente, como sintiendo mi perfume. Nos mantuvimos así durante unos minutos._

―_Gracias, Isabella_―

_End flash back_

Mi madre estaba_** feliz **_cuando le conte que había regresado con Edward, quien _**no**_ estuvo muy feliz fue Tania, pero la verdad lo que pensaran los demás en aquel momento para mi carecía de_** importancia.**_

―¡Bells!― Chillo Rosalie en cuanto encendí la web-cam.

―Rubia― La salude observando lo mucho que había cambiado en estos meses ―¿Cómo has estado?―

―Bien, no sabes― Murmuro subiendo y bajando sus cejas en forma pícara ―¿Recuerdas el pintor?― Murmuro, yo solo asentí con la cabeza ―Pues, estamos saliendo y la cosa parece ir en serio― Me contó emocionada como una quinceañera.

Rosalie había tenido muchos novios, demasiados, diría yo, pero por lo visto el _**yankee**_ la traía loquita.

―Eso es genial, Rosalie. A ver si te lo tomas en serio, esta vez― La regañe, ella rodó los ojos divertida.

―Lo intentaré, mamá― Bromeo ―Oye ¿Y cómo _**vas**_ con Edward?― Me pregunto.

Mordí mi labio inferior con nerviosismos. La verdad, no le había contado a Rosalie lo que sucedió hacía unos meses, al principio tenía _**miedo**_, mucho miedo y no quise decirle a nadie por miedo a él, pero ahora, ahora lo _**amaba**_ y sabía que él me amaba, no quería que nadie lo _**odiara**_ por lo que me hizo. Ya era suficiente con que yo tuviera que recordar _**eso.**_

―Muy bien, la cosa va muy en serio―

―¡Genial!―

_**.**_

―Ah... Ah... ¡Ah!― Gritó Edward sentándose en la cama de golpe.

Me desperté y lo observe tomar su cabeza con ambas manos mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

―¿Edward?― Lo llame tocando su hombro con mi mano.

―¡No me toques!― Me grito quitándo mi mano de un manotazo.

Lo mire asustada y observe nuevamente la_** ira **_en sus ojos, ese enojo y esa rabia que lograban cambiar sus ojos negros a un color rojizo.

Nunca supe si era_** yo **_quien lo veía así o era de verdad que sus ojos lograban llegar al color de la _**sangre.**_

Temblé de miedo cuando los _**recuerdos**_ volvieron a mi mente, él parapadeo un par de veces confundido y me miro asombrado.

―Lo siento― Murmuro muy bajito ―Lo siento, lo siento― Comenzó a decir como en un trance y su voz sonó como el tono que usan los niños pequeños cuando su madre esta enojada.

―Tranquilo― Murmure acariciando su cabello.

―Yo... Tuve una_** pesadilla**_―

―¿Otra?― Comenté confundida.

Cada vez que me quedaba a dormir en la casa de Edward él solía tener pesadillas, durante los primeros meses él decía que solo eran _**tonterías**_, luego de enterarme lo que paso con su familia, sé que _**no **_son tonterías.

―Iré por agua― Murmuro levantándose de la cama.

Se colocó un pantalón pijama y lo vi salir del cuarto. Suspire y me levante yo también, me coloque una camisa negra de Edward y baje las escaleras a la planta baja. Me acerque despacio a la cocina y lo vi de espaldas, tenía la cabeza gacha y los puños apretados contra la encimera.

―¿Quieres contarme?― Murmure acercándome a él.

Edward dio media vuelta y asintió despacio con la cabeza.

―Ven, vamos― Lo llame tomando su mano y subimos a su habitación.

Volvimos a recostarnos en la cama, Edward apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho y me abrazó con fuerza por la cintura, yo por mi parte estaba acostada boca arriba, sentía su cálida respiración en mi pecho, puse una de mis manos en su espalda y con la otra acaricie su cabello con_** ternura**_. Nos mantuvimos callados y en la misma posición por unos minutos, yo esperando que él hablará, él de seguro pensando por donde comenzar.

―_**Sangre**_― Susurro ―Es todo lo que logro ver, su sangre―

―Shh, tranquilo― Le dije con voz muy baja acariciendo su cabello.

Él sollozo bajito y sentí las gotas de sus lágrimas bañar mi pecho.

―Sus cuerpos sin vida... Su risa... Mi llanto― Dijo dejando las frases sin concluir o simplemente diciendolas al azar.

Fruncí el ceño confundida, aún no entendía _**como**_ murieron los padres de Edward y eso no me permitía lograr comprenderlo del todo. Edward no me había explicado como murieron sus padres, pero por las pesadillas que tenía suponía que había sido muy traumático para él, para colmo su único familiar murió este verano. Anthony Cullen era lo _**único**_ que Edward tenía luego de la muerte de sus padres y perderlo, lo _**daño **_demasiado.

―Yo_** siempre **_estaré contigo― Susurre.

Él levanto la cabeza y apoyo su frente contra la mía.

―¿Sabes?― Susurro cerrando los ojos ―Sé que suena egoista pero― Murmuro abriendo los ojos y clavando su oscura mirada en mi ―Siempre quise una persona que_** solo **_me quiera a _**mi**_―

―Yo solo te quiero a ti―

―¿Lo prometes?― Me pregunto, yo fruncí el ceño confundida ―¿Prometes estar conmigo siempre. Prometes quererme _**solo**_ a mi?― Susurro lo último.

―Lo prometo―

_**.**_

―Feliz Navidad― Murmuro depósitando un casto beso en mis labios.

Esa tonta acción logro sonrojarme como nunca, mordí mi labio inferior con nerviosismo y lo recorrí con la mirada. Llevaba unos zapatos lustrados negros, un traje negro y una camisa roja con los primeros botones desprendidos. Su rostro seguía luciendo esa _**pálidez **_que solo a él le quedaba bien, su cabello desordenado caía sobre su rostro formando un pequeño flequillo. Sus afilados ojos se clavaron en los míos y sonrió de lado al notar lo embobada que estaba observándolo.

Era veinticinco de diciembre y en la universidad nos habían dado dos semanas de receso. Esa noche se organizaba la fiesta de navidad y Edward sería mi pareja, por supuesto.

―Feliz, feliz navidad, Edward― Susurre.

―Vamos― Dijo abriendome la puerta del coche.

Demore en reaccionar y subí enojada al coche. Estuve toda la tarde vistiéndome solo para verlo, incluso mi madre me había ayudado a maquillarme y peinarme y formar los rulos en mi largo cabello, solo para estar_** perfecta **_para él y Edward ni siquera lo notaba. Infle las mejillas infantilmente y me crucé de brazos observando por la ventana.

―Isabella― Me llamó.

―¿Qué?― Dije de mala gana aún sin verlo.

Sentí su nariz rozar mi mejilla y una de sus manos acariciar mi pierna subiendo lentamente.

―Estás _**hermosa**_― Susurro en mi oído logrando que mi rostro adquiriera el color de un tomate.

―Gra-Gracias―

Él lanzó una risa burlona y arrancó el coche.

―Por cierto, ese vestido te queda muy bien. Tengo buen ojo― Se alabó ya que llevaba el vestido azul que él mismo me había regalado ―Pero dime una cosa― Llamó mi atención, yo solo lo mire esperando que continuará ―¿Se quita fácil?―

―¡Edward!― Chille.

_**.**_

―¡Isabella! ¡_Teme_!― Grito Jasper en cuanto entramos al salón de fiestas, logrando así que todas las miradas se clavaran en nosotros.

Escuche como Edward bufaba fastidiado mientras nos acercábamos al rubio y sentí las miradas femeninas clavarse en mi, agache la cabeza y apreté con más fuerza la mano del cobrizo.

La fiesta de navidad se realizaba en el salón de fiestas del campus, todo estaba decorado con globos y telas blancas y un enorme árbol navideño adornaba una de las esquinas del salón.

―Jasper, Alice― Los salude con una sonrisa mientras nos sentábamos en la mesa con ellos.

Jasper había venido con Alice, quien resulto ser su _**prometida**_ desde hacía unas semanas, yo lo había ayudado en eso. Estuvimos bailando gran parte de la noche y ya luego de las horas las miradas molestas y envidiosas de las otras chicas dejaron de molestarme. Eran cerca de la media noche cuando Edward quiso salir al jardín.

―Isabella― Me llamo deteniendo la marcha.

Se acercó despacio a mi y acaricio mi mejilla con ternura, metió su otra mano en el bolsillo del saco y saco una pequeña cajita azul.

―_**Te amo**_― Me dijo abriendo la cajita frente a mis ojos.

Sentí como mi corazón latía con más fuerza y como mis manos temblaban. Él sonrió y sacó la cadenita de plata de su caja.

―Era de mi madre― Murmuro observando el gravado en el dije.

―Edward no creo-―

―Es tuyo― Me interrumpió.

Se colocó a mi espalda y corrió con delicadeza mi cabello aún costado. Colocó la cadenita en mi cuello y la prendió. Observé el hermoso dije entre mis manos, era bastante extraño, era un _**abanico **_rojo y blanco. Siempre me había llamado la atención ese dije, Edward lo llevaba puesto desde que lo conocí y _**nunca **_se lo quitaba.

Y que me lo diera a mi... Me hizo inmensamente _**feliz**__._

―Es el emblema de mi familia― Murmuro cuando noto mi confusión.

―Claro― Murmure sonriendo ―Yo _**también**_ te amo, Edward―

_**.**_

5 meses...

Habían pasado cinco meses desde que había vuelto con Edward. Al principio todo fue _**felicidad,**_ él dijo que me amaba, jamás me lo había dicho aparte de que ahora llevaba su colgante en mi cuello, el colgante de su madre en realidad y eso me hacía sentir... ¿_**Importante**_? Importante en su vida, supongo.

Y con _**eso,**_ me conformaba.

Con el paso de los meses, su cariño dejo de ser tan... Demostrativo. Y quizás yo no lo note hasta que cambio totalmente.

Sus te amo, se redujeron a escasos. Solo lo decía cuando quería_** algo**_.

Mis salidas, se redujeron a _**ninguna **_a causa de sus celos. Incluso llegue a perder mi amistad con Angela y Jessica por eso.

Su tiempo se volvió escaso. Entre el estudio y su trabajo, ya que era Edward junto con un tío lejano quienes sacaban adelante las empresas familiares de los Cullens.

Sus pesadillas aumentaron.

Su _**mal humor **_aumento.

Sus gritos aumentaron.

Y las palabras bonitas, dejaron de escucharse para ser solo un hermoso_** recuerdo**_.

Mis padres lo adoraban.

Mi _**prima**_ también.

Cada mañana me repetía que lo amaba, que él era lo que siempre quise y sino lo decía yo, mi madre me lo _**recordaba.**_

Mi relación logro estancarse, como cuando caes a un pozo y no tienes idea de como salir de allí. Pues así era. No avanzabamos, tampoco retrocediamos, él _**no **_me lo permitía.

Solía salir bastante seguido, según él, a desestrezarse pero siempre con amigos, pocas conmigo.

Las_** caricias **_dejaron de estar presentes, excepto en la cama.

Sus besos, dejaron de ser dulces para comenzar a ser pasionales y demandantes.

Cada día que pasaba lo sentía más_** lejano**_, por más que durmiera a mi lado.

Solía irse muy temprano y volver muy tarde y cuando no me quedaba a dormir en su departamento, solía armar un escándalo.

Mi cabello dejo de estar brilloso y peinado.

Mi rostro se demacro a causa del llanto cada vez que peleabamos, incluso baje de peso.

Deje de hablar con Rosalie, Edward solía decir que era una _**zorra.**_

Deje de tener amigos hombres, a Edward_** no **_le agradaba.

Y todo eso ¿Por qué?

Ah... Si.

Por su _**amor**_.

La dulzura se_** acabo**_.

La _**culpa **_se esfumó.

Y el perfume de mujer comenzó a meterse entre nosotros.

_**.**_

Me desperté cuando los estorbosos rayos del sol golpearon mi rostro. Mantuve los ojos cerrados mientras bostezaba y estiraba mis brazos en una búsqueda inútil.

Cuando mis manos tocaron la almohada vacía sentí mi ya rota alma, romperse un poco más, deshaciéndose en miles de pedazos.

Abrí los ojos despacio y respire profundo tragando las ganas de llorar y ser más patética de lo que ya era, me levante despacio cubriendo mi desnudez con una bata que estaba a los pies de la cama.

Camine lento a la ventana, era un hermoso día, que contrastaba completamente con como me sentía, di media vuelta y note la pequeña hoja blanca sobre mi mesa de noche.

Tome la pequeña nota y distinguí su elegante y prolija letra:

"Esta noche.

Te amo"

¿_**Te amo**_?

¿Qué _**querría**_ ahora?

_**.**_

_Yo vendí mi alma al diablo, _

_yo acepte irme a vivir al infierno, _

_por esas **dos** miseras palabras._


	7. Conformismo

******_Esta es una adaptacion que Blue Cherry me permitio hacer_** y los personajes no son mios. Gracias a las que me leen a las que me dejan mensajesy a las lectoras silenciosas. No las entretengo mas a leer.****

* * *

><p><strong>CONFORMISMO<strong>

_**by Blue Cherry**_

_**.**_

_Conformismo: El conformismo se nos enseña desde pequeños como la formula milagrosa para sentirnos seguros, ante nosotros y ante los demás. _

_Es pretender ser felices con lo que tenemos a la mano sin intentar buscar algo más, porque a lo desconocido solemos temerle. _

_Porque tememos arriesgarnos, porque tememos sufrir, por eso solemos **conformarnos.**_

_**.**_

―_¡Edward!― Grite corriendo a donde él se encontraba._

―_¡Ahora no!― Chillo frunciendo el ceño mientras intentaba alcanzar una caja que había arriba del placard._

―_¿Necesitas ayuda?― Susurre burlona._

_Él entrecerró los ojos enojado y volvió a su tarea, lo siguiente fue mi carcajada de burla cuando la caja cayó sobre él._

_**.**_

Suspire como por cuarta vez mientras me acaba de un solo trago mi bebida. Lo deje sobre la barra y me levanté, el humo y el aroma alcohol me _**marearon**_ y demoré unos segundos en estabilizarme por completo.

Estaba en_ Apology_, otra vez.

El pub más conocido de la cuidad. La última vez que había venido, había sido con Rosalie.

Allí _**conocí **_a Edward.

Llevaba unos zapatos taco alto, negros, una falda por encima de la rodilla, color negra, alta hasta la cintura, donde se ataba con un ligero cinto de tela blanca y una blusa blanca, mangas cortas y abullonadas, con un ligero escote que dejaba entre ver el comienzo de mis senos. Un leve maquillaje y mi cabello lacio y suelto caía hasta mitad de espalda.

_"Esta noche._

_Te amo"_

Esta noche... Fuimos a una cena de negocios en casa de su tío, allí conocí al _**único **_familiar de Edward; Aro Cullen. Un hombre tan frío y retorcido como su sobrino. Su figura imponente y su mirada prepotente, ya sabía de donde Edward había sacado su porte y su ingenio. Luego de la cena, Edward insistió en venir a un pub a relajarnos, en cuanto entramos me abandono por irse a beber con sus _**amigos**_.

―¡Isabella!_―_ Escuche el grito de mi amigo rubio quien venía esquivando personas mientras arrastraba a su ahora prometida por toda la pista de baile.

―Jasper, Alice_―_ Los salude formando una sonrisa.

No iba a ser descortés con ellos solo porque estaba cabreada porque Edward me botó por sus amigos.

―¿Qué haces aquí sola? ¿Y el _teme_?_―_ Murmuro el rubio logrando que mi sonrisa se borrara.

Jasper no se dio cuenta de su imprudencia, pero Alice le dio un codazo enviándome una sonrisa lastimera que correspondi con un simple amago de risa.

―Debe estar por ahí_―_ Conteste.

―¡No importa!_―_ Chilló la pequeña pelinegra _―_Vamos a bailar_―_ Comentó tirando de mi mano guiándonos al medio de la pista de baile.

―¡Ire por tragos!_―_ Chillo el rubio alejándose de nosotras.

Las siguientes horas me quedé con ellos.

Edward _**no**_ apareció.

Eran cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada cuando decidí dejar a Jasper y a Alice solos, sabía bien que por más companía que ellos quisieran hacerme, ellos quería estar solos. Subí las escaleras a la segunda planta y observe el lugar al llegar. Este se encontraba más vacío que la planta baja y la música era menos potente, había varios sillones y algunas mesitas y al fondo una barra donde ubique una melena cobrizo. Junto a él se encontraban dos chicos como de nuestra edad y dos voluptuosas mujeres, una rubia y una morocha. Vi como la rubia se acercaba a Edward apoyando sus manos en el pecho masculino, ella le susurro algo al oído y él sonrió de lado.

Apreté los puños conteniendo la rabia y cerre los ojos evitando llorar.

¿Por qué lo aguantas?

_**Porque lo amo.**_

Di media vuelta y me dirigí nuevamente a la escalera. Ya no quería estar ni un minuto más allí. No alcancé ni a bajar un escalón cuando sentí como me tomaban con fuerza del brazo y me tiraban de el, mi espalda chocó contra un fuerte pecho masculino y no tuve que voltear para saber _**quien**_ era. Su perfume lo delataba o era yo que lo conocía a la perfección.

―¿No te dije que me esperaras abajo?_―_ Me susurró al oído y me rete mentalmente por temblar ante su solo aliento.

Él lanzó una risa baja y me volteó de golpe, me enredé con mis propios pies y tropecé, espere el golpe al caer pero Edward me sujeto con fuerza por la cintura y me apretó contra su cuerpo.

―No me siento bien_―_ Susurre cerrando los ojos, era cierto, había estado _**mareada**_ todo el día, pero él me obligo a venir _―_Me quiero ir_―_

―Deja de llamar mi atención, molesta_―_ Murmuro en mi oído y sentí su lengua pasar por todos los pliegues de mi oído _―_Ven, saluda y nos vamonos_―_ Comentó apartándose de golpe de mi.

Su mano tiro de la mía y no alcancé a responder cuando ya nos encontrábamos en la barra junto con sus _**amigos**_. Sentí las miradas sobre mi.

―¿Quién es la bonita?_―_ Comentó un chico como de nuestra edad, se veía alto, musculoso y delgado, tenía un extraño color celeste o casi blanco de cabello y unos extraños ojos violáceos _―_¿Otra _**aventura**_?_―_

Agache la cabeza y sentí como el cobrizo grunía a mi lado mientras pasaba su brazo por mi cintura y me acercaba a su cuerpo.

―Ni lo pienses, imbécil. Ella es mi novia_―_ Comentó apretando los dientes.

El albino desvió la vista y se bebió su trago sin decir otra palabra.

―Es un gusto conocer a la novia de Edward. Soy Alec señorita_―_ Me saludo muy cortés el otro chico.

Un pelinaranja de ojos pardos. Se veía más grande e intimidante que el otro chico pero sin dudas mucho más amable.

―El gusto es mío_―_ Susurre devolviéndole la sonrisa que me daba.

―Si, es un _**gusto**__―_ Se burlo la rubia mientras ella y su amiga me mandaban una mirada burlona al recorrer mi cuerpo son sus ojos.

―Iremos a dar una vuelta_―_ Comentó la morocha _―_No nos extrañen_―_

La rubia le envió una mirada coqueta a Edward, quien ni siquiera se molesto en verla, la rubia bufo y se alejo con su amiga fastidiada.

―Dos whisky_―_ Ordeno Edward al_ barman_.

―Edward, estoy cansada. Me quiero ir_―_ Le susurre.

―Ya lo sé_―_ Comentó enojado.

Di media vuelta intentando alejarme pero él tiro de mi brazo y me atrajó a su cuerpo.

―Ten_―_ Me tendió el vaso _―_Tomatelo y nos vamos_―_ Me ordeno.

Yo solo le hice caso. Al primer trago, quise vomitarlo pero aún así aguante y seguí bebiendo.

―¿Y hace cuanto que están de novios?_―_ Me pregunto Alec.

―Siete meses_―_ Comenté dejando el vaso en la barra.

El albino lanzó una risita baja y sus extraños ojos se posaron en mi logrando aterrarme por completo, un brillo de_** maldad **_surcó sus ojos.

―¡Felicidades!_―_

**.**

―Ten cuidado_―_ Susurre mientras entrabamos a su departamento.

Él solo camino tambaleante por la penumbra hasta el sillón, quitándose el saco y los zapatos, aflojo la corbata y se desabrocho los primeros botones de la camisa, mientras se recostaba en el sillón boca arriba.

―Ven aca_―_ Me ordeno con su clásico tono de voz prepotente.

A pesar de su estado de ebriedad hablaba perfectamente, deje las llaves en la mesa de centro y me acerque al sillón.

―¿Qué?_―_

No recibí respuesta, en su lugar uno de sus brazos se enredó en mi cabello y el otro apreso mi cintura, sus labios atraparon los míos y en menos de un segundo ya me encontraba atrapada entre su cuerpo y el sillón, sus manos recorrían ansiosas y bruscas mi cuerpo y sus labios devoraban los míos de forma salvaje y lujuriosa, sus besos eran bruscos, brutos hasta el punto en que dolían y lastimaban mis labios pero eso no era impedimento para él, _**nunca**_ lo fue, no lo sería ahora.

Cerré mis ojos disfrutando del contacto de nuestros cuerpos, de sus caricias y sus besos con sabor a alcohol.

―Edward_―_ Me queje cuando sus manos se internaron de forma brusca bajo mi blusa.

Una de sus manos ya se encontraba bajo mi sostén pellizcando con fuerza mi pezón mientras me besaba con desesperación, yo intentaba seguirle el paso y con mis manos temblorosas logré quitarle la camisa.

―Vamos al cuarto_―_ Murmure cuando su boca paso a mi cuello.

Lo sentí gruñir sobre la piel de mi cuello. Ignorándome completamente me quito el jean y la blusa dejándome solo en ropa interior. Se poso nuevamente sobre mi y sentí como la humedad de mi vagina atravesaba mi ropa interior, sus manos acariciaron mi espalda llegando hasta el broche del sostén, cuando al fin pudo quitarmelo lo lanzó al otro extremo de la habitación.

―Son hermosos_―_ Susurró observandolos descaradamente.

―Edward_―_ Gemí y sentí como su humeda lengua pasaba alrededor del pezón y luego lo mordía despacio con los dientes.

―Ah_―_ Gemí cuando sentí como uno de sus largos dedos se colaba por mi ropa interior, entrando en mi vagina y comenzó a moverlo en circulos estirando mis paredes.

Su pulgar se dedicó a estimular mi clítoris, mientras mordía con más fuerza mi pezón causandome un extraño dolor placentero.

Así era estar con él. Una mezcla de_** dolor**_ y _**placer**_.

Mis jugos vaginales aumentaron cuando sentí un segundo dedo dentro de mi y sus movimientos se hicieron más feroces, entraban y salían mientras Edward se dedicaba a marcar mi cuello con sus dientes y su miembro se erectaba contra mi cadera, mis musculos se paralizaron y sentí el fuerte orgasmo recorrer mi cuepo.

Edward quitó sus dedos y se los llevo a la boca, lamiendolos muy lentamente mientras me miraba lujoriosamente. Sentí su miembro chocar contra mi abdomen y Edward se quitó los pantalones junto con los boxers liberando su potente erección. Sentí mi rostro arder al ver alquel trozo de carne.

Jamás me _**acostumbraría**_ a él.

Edward sonrió de lado y se sentó en el sillón.

―Hazlo_―_ Me ordeno.

Yo solo fruncí el ceño confundida. Él rodó los ojos por lo _**tonta **_que podía llegar a ser pero tenerlo tan cerca y desnudo me atontaban aún más.

―Chupalo_―_ Dijo como si fuera obvio.

Mordí mi labio inferior y me levante del sillón acercándome a él, lo vi sonreir con orgullo cuando me agache quedando entre sus piernas. Mis manos temblaron al momento de tomar su miembro, que se encontraba totalmente erecto y caliente, respire profundo y me acerqué despacio, pasé mi lengua lentamente por su pene mientras veía los ojos esmeralda de Edward entrecerrarse por el placer. Metí la punta en mi boca y pase mi lengua por alrededor sintiendo el sabor salado que sus fluidos pre-seminales habían dejado. La respiración del cobrizo se aceleró mientras repartia besos por el glande y una de sus manos se hundió en mi cabello enredando los dedos en el.

―Ah_―_ Gimio ahogado _―_Hazlo_―_ Me ordeno, su mano empujo mi cabeza más contra su pelvis y sentí su miembro en mi garganta, intenté quitarlo de mi boca pero Edward solo me empujo más, metiendo su miembro aún más dentro de mi garganta.

Me estaba atorando, así que hice lo único que pude hacer, lo mordí levemente y Edward me soltó al instante, me miro con el ceño fruncido y solté una risa baja.

―Dejame a mi_―_ Le dije mientras tomaba su miembro con mi mano derecha y lo introducía lento en mi boca, lo succioné lentamente varias veces mientras escuchaba sus ahogados gemidos de placer.

Pase mi lengua por alrededor y toque sus testiculos con mi mano izquierda. Su mano marco el ritmo en mi cabeza y las succiones se hicieron cada vez más rápidas mientras sentía sus ahogados gemidos subir de nivel.

―Ah, Isabella_―_ Su ronco gemido hizo humedecer más mi ropa interior y mi nombre sonó totalmente excitante en sus labios.

Apreté su miembro con mi lengua contra mi paladar y sentí el viscoso y tibio líquido pasar por mi garganta, pase mi lengua por la punta de su pene limpiendo los rastros de semen que quedaban en él. Edward tiró de mi cabello, llevandome a sus labios para besarme de una forma salvaje y brusca mientras sentía aún su sabor en mi boca. Su lengua se dedico a recorrer mi cavidad bucal mientras sentía sus manos apretar cada vez más fuerte mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

Me empujó contra el sillón y me quitó la única prenda de ropa que yo llevaba puesta, quedando totalmente expuesta ante él. Beso mi cuello y fue bajando lentamente dejando un rastro de saliba por mi vientre hasta situar su cabeza entre mis piernas. Su nariz rozó mi clítoris y su lengua comenzó a meterse cada vez más dentro de mi vagina, apreté mis dedos en los cojines del sillón y mordí mi labio inferior, su cabello cosquilleo mi bajo vientre y sus manos apretaron mi piernas separándolas aún más.

―¿Te gusta?_―_ Murmuro y luego soplo despacio en mi húmeda cavidad provocando que un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo.

―Ah... Si, Edward_―_

Sonrió arrogante y sus ojos destellaron un brillo de deseo y lujuria, continuo lamiendo mi intimidad mientras sentía como su lengua se deslizaba cada vez más dentro de mi.

―Ah, Edward_―_

Sentía que en cualquier momento iba a correrme, pero Edward solo se detuvo y volvió a posicionarse sobre mi, acaricio mis labios con los suyos y sentí su miembro hundirse de una sola estocada dentro de mi, sus penetraciones eran lentas y profundas, como si quisiera desesperarme, necesitaba que fuera más rápido, pero él solo lo hacía lento, hasta podía sentir como sacaba su miembro por completo de mi vagina y lo metía de lleno.

―Más, más rápido_―_ Pedí entre jadeos.

Pero él hizo caso omiso, seguía haciendolo lento y profundo.

―Quiero que hagamos un _**juego**__―_ Susurro contra mi oído.

Mordí mi labio inferior y lo mire curiosa, sus manos acariciaron mi rostro y sentí como sus largos dedos se enrrollaban alrededor de mi cuello.

―Edward_―_ Murmure cuando sentí que me apretaba con fuerza _―_¡Edward!_―_

―Eso. Di mi nombre_―_ Me ordeno entre embestidas _―_Dilo_―_ Comentó y sentí como me penetraba con más fuerza.

―Ed-Ed-Edward_―_ Sus dedos se clavaron con más fuerza en mi cuello al punto de no permitirme respirar.

Cuando sentí que el aire se me escapaba de los pulmones, mis paredes vaginales convulsionaron atrapando su miembro y sentí ese líquido tibio derramarse dentro de mi. Las embestidas se hicieron menos potentes y más suaves y el agarre en mi cuello descendio.

―Ah, Edward_―_ Me queje tosiendo mientras él salía de mi.

Lleve mis manos a mi cuello mientras me sentaba en el sillón y tosia.

―Estás... Estás _**loco**__―_ Murmure respirando profundo, sentía como poco a poco recuperaba todo el aire perdido.

Él sonrió de lado y me quitó mis manos de mi cuello, beso mi mejilla y acaricio mi cuello con sus dedos.

―La falta de aire aumenta el _**placer**__―_ Murmuro contra la moreteada piel de mi cuello.

―Pues casi me _**matas**__―_

―_**No**_ lo haría_―_ Beso mi frente y paso uno de sus brazos por mi espalda y el otro por mis piernas levantándome como si fueramos recién casados.

Subimos las escaleras y me déposito sobre la cama.

―¿Estás enojada?_―_ Comentó poniéndose sobre mi cuerpo.

―No_―_

―Lo estás_―_ Aseguró, sentí su lengua acariciar mi cuello, allí mismo donde tenía la huella de sus dedos impresa _―_Te cogeré como te gusta ahora_―_ Comentó vulgar contra mi oido logrando que mis mejillas adquirieran un intenso tono rojizo _―_Te cogeré lentamente la noche entera, Isabella_―_

**.**

A la mañana siguiente desperte de golpe, había tenido una horrible pesadilla y sentía que me faltaba el aire. Cerré los ojos y respire profundo, solo había sido una _**pesadilla**_. Al abrir los ojos nuevamente, lo busque al otro lado de la cama, él ya_** no **_estaba. Tomé una de sus camisas y me dirigí al baño. Junte un poco de agua fría entre mis manos y moje mi rostro, respire profundo y observe los moretones que él me había dejado la noche anterior alrededor de mi cuello. Me di una ligera ducha y me vestí con algo de ropa que siempre dejaba en el departamento de Edward, unas calzas negras y una simple remera blanca manga tres cuartos, me coloque unas medias de algodón de Edward y una sudadera verde de nuestra universidad que me quedaba bastante holgada por ser del cobrizo.

Baje las escaleras y me preparé algo de desayunar, luego me iría a mi casa. Sobre la mesada, al lado de la cafetera había una nota.

_"Tuve algo importante en el trabajo. Vuelvo en dos horas. No te vayas. Edward"_

Arrugue la nota y la tire a la basura, me serví una taza de café y preparé unas tostadas con mermelada, me senté en el sillón y encendí la televisión.

_Flash back_

_Hacía mucho frío ese día, había comenzado a llover en cuanto me baje del autobús y me toco correr hasta el departamento del cobrizo. _

_Edward me había pedido que viniera._

―_¡Edward!― Grite en cuanto ingrese al departamento._

_Me quité las botas de lluvia y la campera y la bufanda que estaban empapadas dejandolas sobre el perchero._

―_¿Edward?― Murmure subiendo las escaleras._

_Abrí la puerta de su dormitorio y lo vi de espaldas a mi. Estaba frente al armario y tenía entre sus manos una **caja **de zapatos, no podía ver que tenía dentro._

―_Edward― Lo llame pero él me ignoro por completo._

_Me fui acercando lentamente a él y apoye mi mano en su hombro._

―_¿Edward?―_

―_¡No me toques!― Grito quitándo mi mano de un manotazo._

―_Edward― Lo llame asustada._

_Él dejo la caja en el armario y cerró la puerta, un profundo silencio nos invadió. Sus puños se cerraron con fuerza y sus ojos me miraron detenidamente mientras se acercaba a mi._

―_**Nunca**__ vuelvas a aparecerte así― Me amenazo._

_Yo sentí como todo mi cuerpo se entumecia y el aire se escapaba de mis pulmones, sino fuera por sus manos que me abrazaban por la cintura hubiera caído al suelo._

―_Lo... Lo siento― Susurre._

―_Ya, ya― Me calmo con voz más suave ―Está bien―_

_Juro que** jamás **me acostumbraría a su cambios de humor._

_End flash back_

Deje la taza a medio terminar sobre la mesita de centro y me levante del sillón, camine hasta las escaleras y subí despacio. Ingrese al dormitorio y observe fijamente el armario donde Edward guardaba tan celosamente esa extraña _**caja.**_

―¿Qué habrá allí?_―_ Susurre acercándome a la puerta de madera del armario.

Edward llegaría en cualquier momento pero la curiosidad era demasiada. Sabía que se enojaría si se enteraba, pero él _**no**_ lo se enteraría.

Abrí la puerta despacio y observe la caja azul de zapatos en el estante de arriba. Estire mi brazo y la tomé entre mis manos. Apoyé una mano sobre la tapa, estaba por levantarla cuando sentí el fuerte tirón de mi cabello.

―¿Qué crees que haces?_―_ Susurro en mi oído y sentí como el_** miedo **_recorría mi cuerpo.

El agarre en mi cabello aumento al punto de sentir que me estaba arrancando todo el cabello de un solo tirón.

―Dejala ahí_―_ Me ordeno acercándome a una mesa.

Déposite la caja sobre la mesa y lo siguiente que sentí fue el fuerte golpe en mi mejilla.

_**Nuevamente**_ me había golpeado.

―Lo siento_―_ Comenté colocando mis manos entre nosotros.

Como si eso fuese a detenerlo.

Él se acercó despacio a mi y nuevamente su mano derecha me tomo por el cabello.

―¿A caso no te dije que no tocarás mis cosas?_―_ Me susurro con voz rasposa.

Yo solo asentí con miedo, mis manos temblaban al igual que mis labios y ya sentía las lágrimas desender por mis mejillas.

―¡Entonces no lo hagas!_―_ Grito tirandome sobre la cama _―_No vuelvas a tocar mis cosas_―_ Me susurro al oído mientras su cuerpo se apoyaba sobre el mío.

―No lo haré_―_

―No_―_ Murmuro con una sonrisa sádica _―__**No**_ lo harás_―_

**.**

―¡Isabella!_―_ Grito Angela mientras me venía caer en medio del desolado corredor del campus _―_Isabella ¿Estás bien?_―_ Me pregunto preocupada una vez se ubico a mi lado.

―Si, solo... Me maree_―_ Le conteste.

Angela me ayudo a caminar hasta que llegamos a la cafeteria del campus y nos sentamos en una mesa al fondo del lugar, la camarera se acercó a los pocos minutos y Angela pidió algo de tomar y comer.

―Gracias_―_ Susurre.

―Come_―_ Me ordeno una vez la comida llego a la mesa.

―¿Y tu?_―_

―No, yo no quiero gracias_―_ Comentó observándome _―_Isabella _―_Me llamó _―_Debes_** dejarlo**__―_ Yo solo fruncí el ceño confundida _―_A Edward. Mira como estás_―_ Dijo señalandome _―_Estás pálida, demacrada, te estás hundiendo y deshaciendo, Isabella_―_

―Yo_―_ Susurre agachando la cabeza.

―Déjalo_―_ Murmuro levantándose de la mesa _―_O acabará_** terminando **_con tu vida_―_ Me dijo alejándose de mi.

Deje la comida a un lado y suspire.

Angela tenía razón.

Por mi bien. _**Debía **_dejarlo.

**.**

Camine de un lado a otro por el baño. Mis pies desnudos temblaban de frío al tocar las baldosas del baño. Sentía un profundo_** vacío **_dentro de mi y a cada segundo aumentaba aún más. Llevaba puesto una simple remera holgada, manga corta, color blanca, que me quedaba como tres talles más grande, el cuello se había estirado dejando a la vista uno de mis hombros y me quedaba tan grande que tapaba todo mi trasero y llegaba a la mitad de mi muslo.

Mi casa estaba completamente vacía y en silencio pero aún así había trancado la puerta del baño al entrar. Era viernes por la noche, las tres de la mañana, mis padres habían salido con unos amigos, Tania _**también**_. Aunque yo sabía que eso_** no **_era cierto.

Me acerque despacio al lavamanos y tomé el pequeño_ test _entre mis manos, sentí como temblaban y cerré mis ojos por el miedo, los abrí despacio y desee jamás haberlo echo.

Esa sería la noticia más _**importante **_de mi vida.

¿Entonces por qué sentía como si esa notica fuera mi_** condena **_a muerte?

Solté el _evatest,_ el cual cayó al suelo provocando un pequeño ruido que logre escuchar por el silencio que había a mi alrededor, mire mi rostro en el espejo, mis ojos estaban rojos e hinchado y las lágrimas ya descendian por mis pálidas mejillas. Mi largo cabello se encontraba enmarañado y seco,_** sin **_vida. Mi cuerpo se veía más delgado y demacrado y mi piel de un blanco enfermo que yo jamás tuve. Apreté mis manos sobre la losa del lavamanos, hasta sentía mis uñas incrustarse en la fría losa y luego el golpe seco. Mi mano se estrelló contra el espejo, este se requebrajo en mil pedazos pero aún así continuo empotrado en la pared.

_**No**_ sentí el dolor.

_**No **_sentí la sangre.

Ya _**no**_ sentía nada.

Observe la imagen que el espejo me devolvía, un imagen rota y distorcionada.

Quizás, _**así **_me veía ahora.

Sentí las tibias gotas carmesí resbalar desde mi mano hasta mi codo y escuche el golpeteo que hacía al chocar contra las baldosas del baño.

Observe nuevamente el_ evatest _en suelo.

Dos rayitas.

Suspire.

Mi _**amor **_se había acabado.

Pero ahora había algo más importante y más fuerte que me unía a Edward.

_**Nuestro hijo.**_

**.**

Me levanté muy temprano esa mañana, recuerdo que hacía mucho frío, agradecí ese hecho, ya que me coloque unos guantes rosa que cubrían la venda en mano izquierda. Apenás logre pasar un vaso de jugo y me dirigí a la universidad.

Tenía _**miedo.**_

Miedo de _**él.**_

De como reaccionaría al saber que ahora, llevaba a _**su**_ hijo.

Las clases se pasaron rápido y cuanto quise darme cuenta el día se había acabado. Camine hasta el edificio donde Edward tomaba sus clases, debía hablar con el. Los corredores estaban casi todos vacíos, la mayoría ya se habían retirado y los pocos que quedaban aún tenían clases. Pase delante del closet del conserje y sentí unos susurros y unos ruidos proveniente de el.

_**Volví **_sobre mis pasos.

―Pensé que ibas a dejarla_―_ Dijo ella y reconocí su voz al instante.

Me mantuve quieta detrás de la puerta esperando su respuesta.

―Ya te dije, no quiero_―_ Respondió con voz fría y déspota _―_Si te gusta así, bien, sino-_―_ Amenazo.

―No, espera_―_ Lo interrumpio ella.

No podía verlos pero podía apostar a que él tenía esa sonrisa de lado.

―No importa, ella podrá tener el título oficial de _**novia **_pero soy _**yo**_ quien te hace gozar en la cama_―_ Dijo con voz pícara.

Y lo siguiente que escuche fueron mis sollozos mezclados con sus gemidos.

_**No podía ser más pátetica. **_

**.**

―Isabella_―_ Murmuro sorprendido cuando ingreso a su departamento.

Y los gemidos de él y Tania _**volvieron**_ a mis oídos.

―¿Qué haces aquí?_―_ Comentó dejando su mochila sobre el sillón.

Se acercó a besarme pero me levante del sillón y camine en sentido contrario.

―Yo tenía que hablar contigo_―_ Murmure.

Él alzó una ceja mirandome interrogante y se sentó en el sillón.

―Habla_―_ Ordeno, déspota y prepotente.

Como_** es **_él.

Suspire y abrí la boca para decirle, pero sentí las arcadas invadir mi cuepro, un fuerte quejido escapó de mis labios y corrí escaleras arriba ingresando a su dormitorio y luego al baño. Lo poco que había almorzado termino en el inodoro de su departamento. Me sujete el cabello a un costado y mi estómago hizo presión provocando una nueva arcada.

Edward _**no **_vino.

Suspire una vez las arcadas y el mareo pasaron y me levante jalando de la cisterna. Me lavé la cara con agua fría. Me veía pálida y ojerosa.

Eso_** no **_era causa del embarazo.

Salí del dormitorio y me sorprendió verlo parado en el umbral de la puerta.

―¿Qué ocurrio?_―_ Me pregunto con voz venenosa.

―Nada, algo que comí me hizo mal_―_ Murmure.

―Claro_―_ Ironizo.

Lo vi acercarse a mi lentamente y luego se sentó en la cama. Llevaba algo en su mano derecha pero no podía verlo bien porque lo presionaba con fuerza.

―¿Qué ibas a decirme?_―_ Murmuro, abrí la boca para contestarle pero se levantó de la cama de un saltó _―_¿Vas a dejarme?_―_

Respire con miedo y retrocedí ¿Cómo lograba saber lo que iba hacer antes que yo si quiera lo intentará? ¿_**Tanto **_me conocía?

―Si, _**quiero**_ dejarte_―_ Susurre en voz baja.

―¿Cómo?_―_ Se burló y vi lo que tenía entre sus manos.

Mi_ test _de embarazo.

―¡Maldita zorra!_―_ Grito.

Su puño se estrelló contra mi rostro y caía al suelo. Sentí como me tomaba del cabello obligandome a levantarme.

¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida de dejar el_ test _en mi bolso?

No quería que nadie lo viera, iba a botarlo esta mañana. Pero lo _**olvide.**_

―¿De quién es? ¿De quién es?_―_ Me pregunto.

―Tuyo_―_ Le conteste aguantando las lágrimas _―_Es tuyo, pero sabía que no lo ibas a querer_―_

―¿Mío?_―_ Rió _―_No soy tan estúpido como para_** creer **_eso_―_

―Te vi, te vi con Tania otra vez, hoy en el campus_―_ Él solo rió ante mis palabras _―_¡Sueltame!_―_ Le grite dandole un manotazo y logre liberarme de su agarre.

―Voy a enseñarte que a mi nadie me deja_―_ Murmuro fuera de si acercándose a mi _―_¡Tu _**nunca **_vas a dejarme!_―_ Gritó ya más cerca de mi.

Salí del cuarto corriendo pero antes de lograr bajar siquiera un escalón Edward volvió a agarrarme por el cabello. Pasó su lengua por mi mejilla y sentí su aliento en mi oído.

―Si _**no**_ eres mía, _**no **_serás de nadie_―_ Me susurro y lo siguiente que sentí fue mi cuerpo rodar escaleras abajo.

Mi cuerpo se golpeo repetidas veces hasta tocar el suelo de la planta baja, lo vi parado delante de mi.

Su sonrisa sádica. Sus ojos rojos. Mi llanto.

Apreté mi vientre con mis manos y sentí el tibio líquido rojizo que bañaba mis piernas.

―Edward_―_

_Flash back_

―_No se porque soportas todo esto― Me reprocho con su dulce y suave voz._

―_Por que no tengo otra opción― Susurre cerrando los ojos, como si eso evitara el dolor que sentía en ese momento._

―_Deberías denunciarlo― Comento mientras pasaba el algodón bañado en alcohol por la herida de mi mejilla._

_Apreté más los párpados, si eso era posible y tranque en mi garganta el quejido de dolor que rogaba por salir._

―_Él va a matarme si lo denuncio, Alice―_

_Ella solo torció el gesto y me miro con profunda** lástima**, no me importaba, después de todo, ya estaba acostumbrada a esas miradas._

_End flash back_

_**.**_

_Él me mató de todas formas._

_Al final... El amor no fue suficiente..._


	8. Desesperacion

_**Bueno chicas este es el penultimo capitulo y se va esta historia que Blue Cherry permitio adaptar con los personajes de la saga que mas nos gusta, bueno gracias a a todas por acompañarme en la historia no las entretengo mas nos seguimos leyendo la proxima semana. Buen fin.**_

* * *

><p><strong>DESESPERACIÓN<strong>

_**by Blue Cherry**_

_**.**_

_Desesperación: Pérdida total de esperanza._

_**.**_

―_¿Edward?― Lo llame mientras bajaba las escaleras._

_Las viejas maderas crujieron bajo mis pies. La casa estaba en completo silencio, estaba comenzando a amanecer y los rayos del sol se filtraban por las ventanas iluminando levemente el lugar._

―_Edward― Canturreé mientras recorría el lugar._

_Escuché el leve sonido de sus pasos y sonreí mientras me dirigía a la cocina._

―_¡Edward!―_

_**.**_

―_Edward―_

―_¡Isabella!―_

―_Lo siento ha perdido el bebé―_

_**.**_

Camine despacio al armario evitando tropezar con mis propios pies y le di un nuevo trago a la botella de whisky que _**él **_le había regalado a mi padre en su cumpleaños. Sentí el líquido quemar mi garganta a medida que pasaba por ella.

Abrí la puerta corrediza del armario. Allí estaba, ese hermoso y caro vestido azul, la botella resbalo de mi mano provocando un sonido sordo al estrellarse con el piso, que retumbo por toda mi habitación, desparramándose en la alfombra y mojando mis pies desnudos.

Tome un pedazo de vidrio, el más grande que encontré y lo apreté con mi mano, lo sentí clavarse en la palma de mi mano provocando un inmenso ardor, las gotas de sangre resbalaron por mi brazo, cayendo a la alfombra y mezclándose con el líquido amarillento.

Tome el delicado_** vestido **_entre mis manos y lo rasgue con el pedazo de vidrio roto, a cada trozo de tela que caía rota al piso, sentía como mi alma se desgarraba con ella.

Había perdido a mi bebé, Edward dijo que me había caído por las escaleras._** Todos **_le creyeron.

―_Te caíste por las escaleras... Si dices lo contrario, realmente vas a lamentarlo―_

Temblé al escuchar _**su **_voz. Mis padres se alteraron al saber que había estado embarazada, Edward los calmó. Toqué con dolor mi vientre.

Yo_** no **_debería estar llorando.

Yo _**no**_ debería estar sola.

Yo _**debería**_ estar embarazada y lejos.

Observe el caro y delicado vestido azul, roto y rasgado en la alfombra de mi habitación, estaba echo tiras y se mezclaba con la sangre que caía aún de mi mano.

Sentía mi alma romperse cada vez más, como si me encontrará en un pozo negro y cada vez me hundiera más, formando un profundo vacío de desolación a mi alrededor.

Tome un nuevo trago de la botella de vodka recién abierta, cortesía de él, y no puedo describir lo bien que sentía el líquido cristalino al quemar mi garganta, adormeciendo mis sentidos y creando un falso estado de adormecimiento donde todo _**parecía**_ estar bien.

Observe los trozos de tela mezcados con los vidrios rotos de la botella, tome uno con mi mano ensangrentada, se sentía _**tan **_bien, la sangre caía en forma de gotas sobre la alfombra y el ardor se había convertido en _**alivio**_ desde hace unos minutos.

Apoye el trozo de vidrio sobre mis venas, desgarrando mi piel y sintiendo ese ardor placentero.

Las gotas cayeron como en cámara lenta manchando la alfombra y produciendo ese sonido como a goteo comencé a marearme, el piso tambaleaba y todo me daba vueltas, intente levantarme en vano y pronto descubrí que lo que temblaba no era el suelo, era _**yo.**_

_**.**_

_...Isabella..._

Sentía mi cuerpo muy pesado, como si me estuviera hundiendo en medio del mar. Sentía algo sobre mi boca y mi nariz, algo que me permitía respirar. Abrí los ojos despacio, me pesaban y me costo enfocar la vista, sentí que todo me daba vueltas, tuve que cerrar los ojos y respirar profundo, cuando volví a abrirlos, enfoque la vista en el blanco techo, el aroma a medicamento y alcohol me invadió. Estaba recostada en una camilla, tenía una máscara sobre mi boca y mi nariz que me ayudaba a respirar. Intenté mover mis brazos y una punzada de dolor recorrió desde mis muñecas hasta mis hombros.

―No te muevas, los puntos aún no sanan_―_

Sentí el miedo recorrer mi cuerpo al oír _**su **_voz y una corriente eléctrica subió desde mi estómago hasta mi garganta, cerré los ojos con fuerza y mordí mi labio inferior.

―Isabella_―_ Murmuro cerca de mi.

Mis ojos se humedecieron, observé a mi alrededor desesperada, buscando algo o a alguien, pero estabamos solos.

―No tengas miedo_―_ Me dijo acariciando mi cabello con sumo cuidado.

Yo negué con la cabeza cuando su mano acaricio lentamente mi mejilla, mis dientes chocaron entre si y el llanto aumento.

Quería levantarme.

Quería gritar.

Quería _**huir.**_

Pero el dolor era demasiado y las fuerzas me abandonaron, mi garganta ardía, mis lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas mojando la almohada blanca.

―Vivirás conmigo apartir de ahora_―_ Murmuro _―_Ya hable con tus padres_―_ Sentenció con una media sonrisa.

Gemí de dolor y mi cuerpo convulsiono a causa del llanto.

―Shh, no llores_―_ Me calmo secando mis lágrimas con la punta de sus dedos _―_¿Por qué hiciste eso, Isabella? ¿No entiendes a caso? Si te pierdo, me vuelvo_** loco**__―_ Murmuro clavando sus verdes ojos en mi _―_Nadie te alejará de mi_―_ Sentenció besando mi frente _―_Ni siquiera _**tu**__―_

**.**

―Acuestate_―_ Me ordenó ayudándome a recostar en la cama.

Sonrió de lado y beso mi frente.

―¿Quieres algo?_―_ Me pregunto mientras se sentaba a mi lado y me arropaba con las cobijas.

Observe mis muñecas vendadas sobre la oscura colcha que adornaba la cama, intente mover los dedos y nuevamente la punzada de_** dolor **_recorrió mis brazos.

―No, estoy bien_―_ Susurre.

Edward acarició mi mejilla y déposito un casto beso en mis labios resecos. Lo vi levantarse de la cama y caminar a paso lento a la salida.

Suspire.

Ahora estaba en la boca del lobo.

**.**

Había pasado una semana, Edward apenás si me dirigía la palabra, no me había dejado salir del departamento en todo ese tiempo alegando que aún estaba delicada, pero yo sabía que la verdad, era que no quería que _**escapará**_.

Mis padres habían venido a visitarme varias veces, Tania también.

―_Podrás vivir con él, alegar que eres su mujer. Pero tu eres muy poca cosa para un hombre como Edward Cullen―_

Esas fueron las palabras de mi prima la última vez que vino. Alice y Jasper también habían venido a visitarme, a ver como estaba y traerme libros y apuntes de clase. No había podido estar mucho tiempo a solas con ellos, Edward estuvo _**todo**_ el tiempo con nosotros. Incluso habían venido Angela a verme en varias ocasiones, Edward siempre evito que pasará hasta que le rogué que me dejará verla, aún así se mantuvo con nosotras todo el tiempo.

―_Ten cuidado, Isabella. Ahora __**si **__estás en el infierno―_

Esas fueron las palabras de mi mejor amiga la última vez que vino.

Me levante de la cama despacio, llevaba unas medias de algodón rojas con corazones blancos, un holgado pantalón pijama rosa y una simple blusa de tirantes color blanca, me coloque por encima un abrigo de lana color marrón y baje las escaleras al living.

―¿Edward?_―_ Lo llame entrando en la cocina.

―Estoy terminando de hacer la cena_―_ Murmuro dándome la espalda _―_Ve a acostarte, ahora te la llevo_―_ En ningún momento levantó la vista, ni volteó a verme.

Solo se quedó parado, quieto, dándome la espalda, como si no quisiera verme. Di media vuelta y regrese a paso lento al living.

El vacío_** aún **_continuaba instalado en mi pecho.

El dolor _**aún**_ seguía taladrando mi cuerpo.

Y vivir con él solo hizo que mi cuento de hadas fuera aún _**peor**_.

Me recoste en la cama nuevamente y observe detenidamente la blancura del techo, respire profundo cerrando mis ojos y coloque la almohada sobre mi rostro.

―¡Ah!_―_

_Flash back_

―_Mamá― La llame._

―_Amor, lo siento ¿Te desperte?― Me pregunto sentándose a mi lado._

_Yo solo negue con la cabeza, ella acaricio mi cabello con ternura y me dedico una maternal mirada. Estabamos en el dormitorio del departamento de Edward, hacía dos días había salido del hospital y en cuanto puse un pie fuera, Edward me esperaba con mis maletas para llevarme directo al **infierno.**_

―_Mamá, tu...― Susurre, ella me presto más atención ―¿Estás enojada?―_

_Ella sonrió con cariño y beso mi frente._

―_No, mi amor. Solo me gustaría que confiarás __**más **__en mi, que me cuentes tus cosas― Me dijo, vi como sus ojos se humedecian y me abrazó con fuerza ―No vuelvas- No lo hagas- Eres mi única hija y te amo―_

―_Yo también te amo, mamá― Le respondí correspondiendo su abrazo._

_Pase mis brazos con cuidado por su espalda y la apreté contra mi cuerpo, a los minutos ella se separó despacio de mi, secó sus lágrimas con la mano y me sonrió con dulzura._

―_Mamá― Murmure apoyando mi cabeza en sus piernas._

―_Dime― Susurro acariciando mi cabello._

_Cerré los ojos y disfrute de los mimos de mi madre._

―_¿Crees que Edward sea lo mejor para mi?― Le pregunte con duda._

_Ella lanzó una risa baja y siguió acariciando mi cabello._

―_Claro, él es lo __**mejor**__ que te ha pasado―_

_End flash back_

Sentí mi garganta arder y mi cuerpo convulsionó, las lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas y sentí la opresión en mi pecho.

_Él es lo **mejor **que te ha pasado._

Él es lo_** peor **_que me ha pasado.

―Isabella_―_

Enjuague mis lágrimas y sorbí mi nariz mientras me sentaba en la cama. Edward estaba sentado a mi lado y el plato de sopa descanzaba en la mesita de noche junto a la cama. Solté una risita irónica.

―¿Sopa?_―_ Comenté con asco y él frunció el ceño _―_No quiero comer nada_―_ Murmure observando la puerta.

―Debes comer, estás débil y tomando medicamen-_―_

―¡Que no quiero comer nada!_―_ Le grite.

El plato de sopa acabo estrellado contra la pared por el manotazo que yo le había dado, Edward me miró sorpendido, yo jamás le había gritado.

―No vuelvas a hacer eso_―_ Siseó entre dientes.

―¿Por qué no?_―_ Escupí con odio, me arrodille en la cama y las cobijas resbalaron por mi cuerpo _―_¿Por qué? ¡Tu me gritas todo el tiempo!_―_ Le grite.

Lo mire a los ojos con rabia, con odio. Él dio media vuelta alejándose de mi.

―¡No te vayas!_―_ Le grite levantándome de la cama _―_No me dejes hablando sola_―_ Le dije _―_¡Mirame!_―_ Grite acercándome a él.

Edward continuo dándome la espalda.

―_**Golpéame**__―_ Le ordene, él se dio vuelta confundido, su ceño se frunció _―_Golpéame, anda ¡Hazlo!_―_ Lo rete.

―No me busques_―_ Murmuro entre dientes.

―Eres un maldito cobarde_―_ Le dije acercándome aún más a él hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su rostro, Edward apretó los puños con fuerza _―_Eres tan cobarde ¡Qué solo puedes golpearme cuando estoy en el piso!_―_

―¡Cállate!_―_ Me grito.

Aún así, _**no **_me golpeo.

Sus ojos destellaron furia y rabia, jamás supe si fue mi imaginación o no, pero sus ojos negros se tiñeron de rojo, de _**sangre**_. Azotó la puerta al salir y lo escuche como se marchaba dando un portazo, del departamento. Apreté los puños con fuerza, dolía, pero dolía aún _**más **_mi pecho.

―¡Ah!_―_

Mis lágrimas bajaron lentamente por mis mejillas. Las gotas de sangre cayeron lentamente al suelo. Las heridas en mis muñecas se habían abierto nuevamente. Corrí al baño a cambiarme las vendas, si seguía así, las heridas no sanarían.

_**Jamás**_ lo hacen.

Me acerqué al lavamanos y junte agua fría en mis manos mojando mi rostro con ella. Observé mi reflejo en el espejo y nuevamente estaba pálida, ojerosa, _**demacrada. **_El interruptor de la luz estaba justo al lado del espejo, el vacío en mi pecho aumento, las lágrimas se mezclaron con las gotas de agua que aún había en mi rostro. Apoye la mano en el interruptor y apague la luz.

La oscuridad me invadió, el frío, el llanto, _**la paz.**_

Encendí la luz y observé mi ojos rojos, mi rostro pálido. Mi _**desesperación**_.

Apegué la luz.

A veces me gustaría quedarme en la oscuridad.

_Al menos allí no veo tu rostro antes de golpearme._

**.**

Sentí el calor rodear mi cuerpo y un perfume masculino demasiado familiar inundó mis pulmones. Intenté abrir los ojos pero estaba_** demasiado **_cansada, sentí como me recostaban sobre algo muy cómodo y tibio, poco a poco la ropa que utilizaba de pijama se deslizó por mi cuerpo, el frío recorrió mi piel, intente moverme pero dolía _**demasiado. **_Sentí sus labios en mi frente y como sus manos acariciaron mi piel con delicadeza.

¿Por qué no podía ser siempre así?

Sus labios pasaron a mi cuello y déposito varios besos en esa zona. Intente abrir los ojos, pero la verdad, no quería.

Sus manos acariciaron mis piernas y sentí la suavidad de la tela al deslizarse por ellas y ajustarse a mi cadera, otra paso por mis brazos y cubrió mi torso, como un estilo de camisa pijama. Un pequeño ardor recorrió mis brazos concentrándose en mis muñecas y luego calmó cuando el vendaje las cubrió.

Ni eso hizo que despertará.

Yo solo quería quedarme _**así, **_en la oscuridad, en la paz.

―Descansa_―_ Murmuro cerca de mi oído y sus labios rozaron mi mejillas.

Me arropó con las cobijas y escuché sus pasos alejarse. El calor inundó mi cuerpo, respire profundo soltando el aire lentamente por la nariz y me rendí al sueño. Estaba demasiado cansada, demasiado dolida y demasiado _**desesperada.**_

**.**

Desperté al otro día bastante relajada, había logrado dormir bien y sin despertarme, observe el lugar vacío al otro lado de la cama y escuche ruidos provenientes del piso inferior. Me coloqué una bata color rosa larga por el tobillo que deje desatada y baje las escaleras despacio.

―Edward_―_ Susurre.

Él volteo a verme, tenía un delantal y una sartén en su mano. Sonreí inconsciente al ver los huevos revueltos quemados en la sartén.

―Se quemo un poquito_―_ Bromeé y él sonrió dejando la sartén sobre la cocina.

Se quito el delantal y lo tiró sobre la mesa.

―¿Te estás burlando de mi?_―_ Murmuro con una sonrisa de lado aproximándose a mi.

Yo negué divertida con la cabeza y él me abrazo por la cintura.

¿Por qué no podía ser_** siempre **_así?

―Lo siento_―_ Susurro y sus labios me besaron con cuidado y lentitud _―_Eres tan linda_―_ Murmuro al separarnos.

―¿Cómo si tu no lo fueras?_―_ Comenté apoyando mi frente contra la suya.

Volvió a besarme e hizo que enredara mis piernas en su cadera, sentí mi espalda chocar contra la pared y su cuerpo presionó el mío contra el frío concreto. Su aliento rozó mi rostro, estaba agitado y su pecho rozaba mis senos cada vez que respiraba.

―Te quiero comer_―_ Murmuro entre jadeos y volvió a besarme, esta vez con más fuerza, más pasión, más _**amor.**_

Me apretó contra su cuerpo y subímos las escaleras. Me quito la bata despacio mientras me empujaba hacia atrás, mis piernas chocaron con el borde de la cama, su boca paso a mi cuello y sus manos se colaron por dentro de la blusa acariciando mis senos desnudos, por mi parte le logre quitar la camisa y los pantalones. Edward me quito la blusa y me tiro en la cama acomodándose sobre mi y me sonroje al ver la forma tan descarada en que miraba mis senos.

―Son tan hermosos_―_ Susurro justo antes de meterse uno en la boca.

Lo succiono varias veces, dibujando círculos alrededor del pezón mientras acariciaba el otro con su mano.

―Edward_―_ Gemí cuando una de sus manos bajo de mi pecho a mis pequeños short y se metieron dentro de mi ropa interior estimulando mi clítoris.

Jamás había sentido tanto placer en mi vida, cambie los papeles con un leve movimiento y rodamos en la cama, ahora me encontraba sobre él, mis piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo, sintiendo como su miembro se erectaba contra la fina tela de mi short.

Fui bajando despacio por su pecho dejando pequeños besos y mordiscos y le quite los boxers, tome su miembro entre mis manos y pase mi lengua por la punta. Edward solo echo la cabeza para atrás mientras apretaba sus labios evitando gemir, en ese momento olvide todo, sentía algo muy extraño por Edward, lo amaba no podía evitarlo, quizás era un amor enfermizo que acabaría destuyendome pero lo quería y quería estar con él.

Metí su miembro en mi boca mientras lo succionaba lenta y profundamente y con mi mano acariciaba su testículos, Edward abrió más las piernas permitiendome acomodarme mejor entre ella y enrosco su mano en mi cabeza marcando el ritmo que quería que siguiera, escuchaba sus roncos gemidos cargados de pasión que solo me estaba dedicando a mi, aumente el ritmo sintiendo como su miembro aumentaba de temperatura y Edward jadeaba más rápido y pronto se corrió en mi boca, dejando ese sabor pastoso y agrio en mi garganta, me tomo de los brazos y me subió hasta quedar acostada sobre su pecho, me tomo de la nuca y me beso, pero fue un beso distinto, más calmado, no pasional o lujuriosos sino cariñoso y tierno.

Hacía_** tanto **_que no me besaba así.

Nuevamente cambiamos de posiciones, quedando él sobre mi y sus manos recorrieron mi cuepro llegando hasta la parte inferior.

―Estás muy húmeda, Isabella_―_ Susurro cerca de mi oído y luego paso la lengua por el lóbulo y lo mordió.

―Ah, Edward_―_

Mi gemido solo logro excitarlo de nuevo, me quito la poca ropa que me quedaba de un tirón y se acomodo entre mis piernas, tomo un preservativo y se lo coloco. Me miro directo a los ojos y sonrió, pero esa sonrisa no era arrogante o cargada de orgullo y prepotencia sino una sonrisa sincera, tierna, déposito un casto beso en mis labios y sentí su miembro rozar mi entrada, una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi espalda. Susurro _**algo**_ en mi oído que no logre escuchar y poco a poco su miembro fue entrando en mí.

―Edward_―_ Lo llame.

Este levanto la cabeza ya que se encontraba besando mi cuello, lo tome de la nuca y lo bese, su miembro entro por completo en mi y se mantuvo quieto unos minutos, supongo que esperando a que me acostumbrara. Poco a poco fue moviéndose, primero lo hacía lento y despacio, sentía como su miembro salía y entraba provocando un inmenso placer, sus movimientos aumentaron de nivel a medida que sentía como mis jugos vaginales aumentaban provocando que su miembro resbalará más dentro de mi, las embestidas eran profundas, certeras y rápidas.

Una de sus manos masajeaba mi seno mientras que la otra acariciaba mi pierna y su boca mordisqueaba mi cuello, yo solo clavaba mis uñas en su espalda cada vez que me embestía y gemía, cada vez que decía su nombre era como si lo motivará a embestirme con más fuerza.

Sentí mis musculos tensarse mientras las embestidas eran cada vez más rápidas, cerre mis ojos sintiendo como mis paredes vaginales se contraían ya apresaban su miembro y clave mis uñas en su espalda mientras gemía su nombre.

―Ah, Edward_―_

―Isabella_―_ Gimió ahogado en una última embestida.

Se recosto sobre mi, recuperando el aire perdido, mientras mis manos resbalaban por su espalda hasta caer en el colchón, me dio un pequeño beso en el cuello mientras salía de mí y en ese momento me sentí muy vacía, pero Edward solo se recosto a mi lado mientras quitaba las sábanas y nos cubría con ellas. No sabía que decir en ese momento, solo lo abrace apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho y sentí sus leves caricias en mi espalda.

―Edward_―_ Lo llame él me miro, dándome a entender que me escuchaba _―_Edward, yo-_―_

―No digas nada_―_ Murmuro poniendo su dedo índice sobre mis labios _―_Vamos a _**olvidarlo **_todo_―_ Susurro y acarició mi labio inferior con su pulgar.

Y quise creerle, de verdad que_** quise **_creerle.

**.**

_(―Jasper―)_

_(―¿Qué ocurre, Isabella?―)_

Respire profundo y mis manos temblaron, Edward se había ido hacía unos minutos a trabajar. El departamento estaba en completo silencio, me encontraba sentada sobre la cama observando fijamente como las manecillas del reloj se movían. Las ocho y treinta de la mañana.

_(―¿Qué ocurrió en realidad con los padres de Edward, Jasper?―)_

_(―Isabella, yo... Ellos murieron―)_

_(―¿Cómo?―)_

_(―Un... Un accidente―)_

¿Por qué cuando pensaba que todo iba bien, todo _**volvía**_ a irse a la mierda?

Camine despacio al placard, mis manos temblaron al momento de abrir la puerta de madera, observe la caja de zapatos en el estante de arriba. Él no la había escondido, supongo que creía que luego de la paliza que me había dado por meterme en sus cosas no volvería a buscarla.

―_Te enseñare a no tocar mis cosas―_

Me pare en puntitas de pie y estire mis brazos agarrando la caja con delicadeza. Suspire una vez la tuve entre mis manos y volví a sentarme sobre la cama con la caja sobre mis piernas.

_(―¿Qué le ocurrió a Anthony?―)_

_(―No sé que es lo que quieres saber, Isabella―)_

_(―¡La verdad! ¡Eso quiero saber!―)_

_(―¡Pues preguntasela a Edward!―)_

Sude frío cuando la tapa de cartón resbalo de mis manos y cayó al suelo provocando un sonido sordo. En su interior había varias fotos, algunas en blanco y negro, otras arrugadas o medio rotas. Tomé una entre mis manos, en ella había una pareja bastante joven, una hermosa mujer y un atractivo hombre. Los padres de Edward, supuse.

En la siguientes aparecían ellos junto a un pequeño niño, seguía observando las fotos donde aparecía la misma mujer embarazada y luego tomé una en la cual se encontraban dos pequeños niños. El más pequeño tenía unos grandes y brillosos ojos verdes, al igual que el otro, su piel era más pálida que la de su hermano y su cabello más corto y desordenado.

_(――¡Dime, Jasper!―)_

_(―¡No lo sé!―)_

_(―¿Qué ocurrió con los padres de Edward? ¿Qué paso con Anthony?―)_

_(―¡No lo sé!―)_

Tomé una vieja y arrugada foto entre mis manos, allí estaba la misma pareja de las otras fotos junto con los pequeños niños de fotos anteriores. Observe la radiante sonrisa que poseía Edward en esa foto. Era hermoso, _**feliz.**_

¿Qué pasó con él?

Observe el rostro de Anthony, este se encontraba un poco más alejado del resto de la familia, estaba serio y con el ceño fruncido, acerque un poco más la foto a mi rostro para poder observarla mejor.

―Ah_―_ Me asuste y la caja cayó de mis piernas al suelo, desparramando las fotos en la alfombra _―_Sus ojos_―_

Sus ojos eran _**rojos.**_

Me agache de prisa y junte las fotos rápidamente, entre ellas encontre un viejo recorte de periódico.

_(―¡Dimelo!―)_

_(―¡Basta, Isabella!―)_

_(―¿Qué ocurrió hace tantos años, Jasper? ¿Qué ocurrió con Anthony? ¿Qué paso con los padres de Edward?―)_

_(―¡Anthony los asesinó!―)_

―No puede ser_―_ Susurre apretando aquel viejo recorte de periódico entre mis manos.

Mis ojos se humedecieron, al _**recordar**_ lo que Jasper me había dicho hacía tan solo dos días atrás por teléfono.

_(―Anthony los mato, Isabella... Delante de Edward―)_

Anthony sufría de esquizofrenía, estaba medicado. Esa noche él no tomo sus medicinas.

_(―Él dijo que... Anthony le dijo a Edward que cuando fuera mayor, lo buscara, que se hiciera fuerte, que lo odiará y cuando al fin pudiera superarlo... Lo buscará―)_

_...Ni siquiera mereces que te mate estúpido hermano menor. Si quieres matarme, odiame, aborreceme y sobrevive como puedas. Huye, escapa y aférrate a la vida y cuando tengas unos **ojos** como los míos... Ven por mi..._

Las lágrimas rodaron por mi rostro mojando el viejo y amarillento recorte del periódico entre mis manos.

_(―Anthony estaba enfermo―)_

Sequé mis lágrimas de prisa y metí todo dentro de la caja de cartón, pero en el fondo encontre un pequeño paquete cubierto por una sucia y manchada tela blanca. Lo tomé entre mis manos y lo fui abriendo despacio.

_(―Edward lo está **aún **más―)_

Un arma. Sude frío y volví a guardar todo como estaba en la vieja caja de zapatos.

_(―Huye, Isabella. Sal de allí―)_

Deje la caja en su lugar y volví a cerra la puerta del placard, Mi corazón latía con fuerza, sentía que en cualquier momento se saldría de mi pecho. Nuevamente la llamada de Jasper se repitió en mi cabeza, una y otra y otra vez.

_(―No estoy seguro pero... Creó que fue Edward quien asesino a Anthony hace un año―)_

Apoyé mi espalda en el placard y me fui deslizando lentamente por el hasta acabar sentada en el suelo. Abracé mis piernas con fuerza clavando mis uñas en la delgada tela del pijama. Cerré los ojos y el encabezado del periódico apareció en mi mente _"Brutal asesinato en la capital de China. Una sola víctima; Anthony Cullen" _

Pero él no lo haría ¿Verdad?

―No... Edward_** no **_lo haría_―_

Mordí mi labio inferior con fuerza, las lágrimas cayeron con más fuerza, mi cuerpo convulsionó a causa del llanto y mis sollozos se hicieron más potentes.

_(―Vete, huye, escapa mientras puedas, Isabella―)_

No, Edward es bueno. Él es bueno. Él no lo haría.

_(―Escapa antes de que sea demasiado tarde―)_

―No... Edward _**no **_me haría nada... Él es _**bueno**_... Él es bueno_―_

_(―O la próxima víctima serás tu―)_

―Edward_** es **_bueno_―_

**.**

_¿Qué se siente amar a un monstruo?_

_Él **no **es un monstruo._

_¿Qué se siente amar a un asesino?_

_Él **no **es un asesino._

_¿A caso eres estúpida? Él va a matarte._

_No lo hará. Él **me** ama._

_No lo hace._

_Lo hace... Él** me **ama._

_¿Qué tan enfermizo puede llegar a ser ese amor?_

_Al menos es **mío.**_

_Es un asesino... Un monstruo._

_No lo es._

_Lo és. No te ama. Te tiene prisionera._

_Él-_

_Él mato a tu hijo._

_No, él-_

_Y va a matarte a ti._

_No-_

_Y no sabes como va a **disfrutarlo.**_

Desperte de golpe asustada y sudada, me senté en la cama y cerré los ojos con fuerza, mi pecho subía y bajaba y las gotas de sudor resbalaron desde mi frente hasta mi mentón. Mis manos temblaron y mis dientes chocaron entre si. Volteé el rostro despacio observando el otro extremo de la cama, distinguí_** su **_figura entre la penumbra, descanzaba a mi lado, las sábanas oscuras cubrían hasta su cadera dejando a la vista su bien formado y delineado torso, estaba acostado boca arriba, su cabeza estaba ladeada hacía mi lado, su cabello cubría levemente su frente, su pecho subia y bajaba. Parecía tan tranquilo, tan pácifico, tan... _**En paz**_

¿Por qué no podía ser _**siempre **_así?

_Isabella._

Me quite las sábanas despacio y apoye primero un pie, luego el otro hasta que logré levantarme de la cama lentamente sin que él se diera cuenta. Camine en silencio por el dormitorio, me quite el pantalón pijama y me coloqué un holgado jean, tome una campera ligera deportiva color verde y la coloque sobre la blusa del pijama. Tomé las zapatillas deportivas entre mis manos y camine despacio por la oscuridad del dormitorio observándolo fijamente.

_Tienes que **salir **de allí._

Rodeé la cama despacio, aún con las zapatillas en la mano, Edward se removió en la cama y yo cerré los ojos quedándome estática en mi lugar, abrí los ojos despacio y lo observe por unos segundos, estire mi mano con cuidado y tome las llaves que se encontrában sobre la mesita de noche, las apreté con fuerza contra mi pecho evitándo que sonaran y retrocedí alejándome de la cama.

_Dejaré un pasaje a mi nombre en el aeropuerto._

Apoyé mi mano sobre la dorada perilla y abrí la puerta con lentitud evitando que rechinará.

―Ah_―_ Un leve quejido escapó de sus labios.

Me quede estática en mi lugar y clave mis ojos en su figura. Edward se volteó hacía mi lado, murmuro algunas palabras inentendibles y volvió a dar media vuelta sobre la cama observando el otro lado. Suspire y salí de allí, baje las escaleras de prisa y abrí la puerta del placard, quité unas mantas que cubrían una maleta roja y tomé mi campera de cuero color crema y mi bufanda rosa.

_El vuelo sale a las cinco de la mañana._

Suspire tranquila una vez en el pasillo, me coloqué las zapatillas en el ascensor y busque desesperada un taxi al salir del edificio.

―Al aeropuerto, por favor_―_ Le índique.

El conductor asintió en silencio poniendo el taxi en marcha. Cerré los ojos y respire tranquila. Baje una vez en el aeropuerto ya con la chaqueta y la bufanda puestas y camine directo a donde expedian los pasajes.

―Buenas noche, Rosalie Hale me dejo un pasaje a Estados Unidos_―_

―Aquí tiene, señorita_―_

Sonreí una vez tuve ese trozo de papel entre mis manos.

_Si** no **llegas en ese vuelo llamaré a la policía._

Observé la oscuridad del exterior a través de la pequeña ventana del avión. La señal de abrocharse los cinturones se encendió y el avión despegó. Me quité el cinturón una vez el avión se estabilizó en el aire, me cubrí con una manta roja y observé las estrellas en el oscuro cielo.

Sonreí... Al fin, era _**libre.**_

_Te estaré esperando._


	9. Esperanza

**Bueno chicas este es el ultimo capitulo de esta triste historia les agradezco que me hayan leido y agradezco a la autora por haberme permitido adaptarla, a las que dejaron sus mensajes y sobre todo a las que pelearon con el personaje, a las lectoras silenciosa, bueno no las entretengo con mi momento sentimental y nos estaremos leyendo luego.**

* * *

><p><strong>ESPERANZA<strong>

_**by Blue Cherry**_

_Esperanza: La esperanza es el sentimiento que se experimenta, cuando las cosas van mal, al tener un presentimiento o fe de que las cosas mejorarán o iran mejor. _

_El color de la esperanza, es el color **verde.**_

_**.**_

―_¡Edward! ¡Edward!― Grite mientras lo llamaba con mi mano._

_Nos encontrábamos en un inmenso parque. Él solo sonrió y se acerco corriendo a mi._

―_¿Qué ocurre?―_

―_Es tarde ¿Vamos?―_

_Solo lo vi asentir con la cabeza mientras enganchaba su mano con la mía._

**.**

―Lo siento, mamá, debo colgar_―_

―_Pero Isabella, al menos dime __**donde**__ estás―_

―Hablamos, luego. Te amo, mamá, adiós_―_

―_Yo también te amo, nena. Adiós ―_

Suspire y colgué el teléfono, llamaba una vez a la semana a mis padres para que no se preocuparan, siempre lo hacía desde una cabína telefónica distinta para evitar que alguien pudiera rastrear mis llamadas.

Lo sé, estaba paranoica.

Salí de la pequeña cabina telefónica y camine por las congestionadas calles de Nueva York, la gente pasaba corriendo a mi lado y me lleve más de un empujón en más de una oportunidad, en la esquina baje al metro y tomé el primer tren que paso.

Habían pasado ya casi dos meses desde que había llegado a Estados Unidos, vivía en un modesto mono-ambiente con Rosalie, pero la verdad me sentía de maravilla.

Había noches en que me deprimia y solía llorar, Rosalie siempre me abrazaba con fuerza hasta que me quedaba dormida, a veces tenía pesadillas, soñaba con su rostro, con sus golpes, con sus _**ojos**_, solía despertarme con una profunda angustia. Sentía un profundo_** vacío**_, no sabía bien si era por haber perdido a _**mi **_hijo o a_** Edward**_.

Rosalie estudiaba por las mañanas y trabajaba de tarde en una tienda de ropa, por mi parte estaba trabajando por las tardes de mesera en un restorán, no me había inscripto para continuar mis estudios de medicina, aún no lograba adecuarme correctamente a la ciudad, el idioma y las costumbres me costaban bastante, el año entrante inciaría desde _**cero**_.

Tire las llaves sobre la mesita al lado de la puerta e ingrese a nuestro pequeño departamento, era humilde y sencillo, nada comparado con el lujoso y elegante departamento de Edward, pero había una inmensa diferencia.

―¡Isabella!_―_

Este estaba lleno de _**vida**_.

―Hola, Rosalie_―_ La salude fingiendo una sonrisa.

Rosalie frunció el ceño y limpio sus manos con un trapo de cocina.

―¿Qué ocurrió?_―_ Suspiro acercándose a mi.

―Hable con mamá_―_

Rosalie torció el gesto, ella sabía lo mucho que extrañaba a mis padres, tiró de mi mano y nos encaminamos a la cocina.

―¡Por dios, Rubia!_―_ Exclamé viendo el humo salir del horno.

―¡Mierda!_―_ Chilló la rubia.

Tomé unos trapos y abrí la puerta del horno sacando el quemado pollo que la rubia cocinaría como cena.

―Que rico_―_ Murmure dejando el pollo de un extraño color negro sobre la mesa.

―Yo quería cocinarte, para alegrarte,_** siempre **_que hablas con tu madre te pones así_―_ Comentó con un puchero.

―Creeme, estoy feliz con esta cena_―_ Dije a modo de broma.

Rosalie me miro con un puchero y a los pocos minutos me acompaño con mi carcajada.

_**.**_

_Entre despacio a la habitación evitando despertarlo, se encontraba completamente dormido y con un pequeño libro entre sus manos, se removió inquieto cuando se lo quite y sus ojitos verdes se entreabrieron._

―_Buenas noches, Edward―_

_**.**_

―Bueno, no fue tu cena pero estuvo muy rica_―_ Murmure con una sonrisa acabándome las papas fritas.

―¿Sabes cuanto engorda esto?_―_ Me pregunto Rosalie refiriéndose a la hamburguesa que acabábamos de comer, yo solo la mire con los ojos entrecerrados, lo que menos me importaba ahora era engordar _―_Más siendo de noche, no se debe comer tanto de noche_―_ Siguió con su discurso sobre la dieta.

―Tu hiciste pollo-_―_

―Dietético_―_ Me interrumpió.

Sonreí y termine mi bebida.

―Vamos antes de que se haga más tarde_―_ Comenté levantándome del asiento.

Rosalie tomó su bolso y nos encaminamos a la salida, sentí la fresca brisa veraniega en mi rostro, metí las manos en los bolsillos de mi sudadera y me encamine junto con Rosalie a nuestro departamento, que quedaba solo a unas pocas calles del lugar donde cenamos. Las calles estaban en completa_** oscuridad**_, seguro había un corte de luz zonal, había poca gente en la calle, la rubia tembló a mi lado y se acercó más a mi.

―Ya cobarde, solo faltan dos cuadras_―_ Murmure divertida.

Rosalie chasqueó la lengua y me codeó enojada. Respire profundo, a pesar de jugarle bromas a Rosalie, la soledad y oscuridad de las calles estaba comenzando a _**asustarme**_ a mi también, escuche pasos detrás de nosotras, intente calmarme para no alterar a la rubia, solo faltaba una cuadra para llegar y estaríamos sanas y salvas en nuestro hogar. A pesar de que ya habían pasado dos meses desde que había llegado a Estados Unidos y no había sabido _**nada **_de Edward, siempre estoy paranoica, cuando Rosalie duerme en casa de su novio, dejo todas la luces encendidas y generalmente me duermo de madrugada, cuando ya no doy más del cansancio y no puedo ver más la televisión.

―¿Escuchaste eso?_―_ Susurro la rubia asustada a mi lado.

La tomé de la mano y apresure el paso, sentí las pisadas seguirnos incluso esta vez lo escuchaba más _**cerca.**_

―¡Corre!_―_ Grite tirando de la mano de la rubia.

Saque la llave del bolsillo de mi sudadera y abrí la puerta de prisa ingresando al oscuro edificio.

―Mierda_―_ Me queje _―_Es un corte de luz_―_ Anuncié observando la oscuridad de la entrada.

―Subamos rápido_―_ Comentó la rubia asustada.

Observe por la puerta de entrada, que era de vidrio, la oscuridad de la calle, estaba dentro de mi edificio, allí_** no **_podrían hacernos nada, espere unos segundos pero _**nadie**_ paso por allí.

De seguro fue nuestra_** imaginación**_.

Subimos de prisa las escaleras, ya que el ascensor no funcionaba por el corte de luz e ingresamos al departamento, encendimos unas cuantas velas en el living y prendimos la chimenea para iluminarnos a pesar de estar entrando ya en el verano. Rosalie trajo unas mantas y nos acomodamos en el mullido sillón de la sala.

―¿Tienes miedo?_―_ Me pregunto Rosalie tapándose con las mantas hasta la cabeza.

Sentí como recostaba su cabeza en mi hombro.

―Creeme, he vivido cosas _**más**_ aterradoras_―_

_**.**_

―_¡Edward!― Grite mientras ingresaba a la vieja casa, las maderas crujieron bajo mis pies, era una casa sumamente vieja y desgastada por el paso de los años, pero era __**nuestra**__ casa ―¿Edward?― Murmure entrando a la cocina ―Amor ¿Qué haces?―_

―_Cocino― Dijo con una sonrisa mientras terminaba de batir una extraña mezcla amarillenta en un tazón azul._

_**.**_

―Rosalie_―_ Me queje observándome al espejo.

―Estás hermosa, deja de quejarte_―_ Comento la rubia corriendo de un lado a otro mientras metía perfumes y maquillajes en su diminuto bolso.

Suspire ¿En que momento acepte salir con Rosalie y su detestable novio?

Volví la vista al espejo de cuerpo entero que funcionaba como puerta del placard.

―_**Si **_me veo bonita_―_ Susurre para mi y una sonrisa se pinto en mi rostro.

Llevaba unas sandalias de taco aguja, plateadas, atadas al tobillo, una tobillera plateada adornaba mi tobillo derecho, un corto y sensual vestido blanco cubría mi cuerpo, era de finos tirantes, se ajustaba a mi busto y luego caía suelto hasta mitad de mis muslos, en finos y delicados volados, mi corto cabelllo -que Rosalie había insistido en cortar, ya que decía que necesitaba un cambio de look para empezar mi _**nueva**_ vida- se encontraba laceo y brilloso, este apenás si rozaba mis hombros y en la parte de atrás era más corto fomando un des-nivel hacía adelante. Un sensual maquillaje resaltaba el color_** cafe **_de mis ojos y un color carmín dejaba mis labios más voluptuosos y atractivos.

―Perfume_―_ Chilló la rubia rociándome con perfume.

―Ya, Rosalie_―_ Me queje.

La rubia sonrió y guardo el pequeño frasco en su bolso, ella llevaba unos zapatos de tacón negros y un sensual y escotado vestido azul que se ajustaba perfecto a sus voluptuosas curvas.

―Eres hermosa ¿Lo sabes, no?_―_ Me dijo en deje maternal.

―Gracias, Rosalie_―_ Susurre abrazándola.

Los brazos de la rubia me tomaron con fuerza por la cintura.

―Vamos, Emmett ya debe estarnos esperando_―_ Murmuro Rosalie tomando las llaves del departamento.

―¿Sabes? Emmett me cae pésimo_―_ Comente mientras subiamos al ascensor.

―¿Por qué? A mi se me hace encantador_―_ Dijo con los ojos brillosos.

―Claro_―_ Ironicé _―_¿Será por qué a ti te llama belleza y a mi me dice feita?_―_

Rosalie me miro divertida y nos encaminamos a la salida.

―Wow, que hermosa estás Rosalie_―_ La alabo cuanto la rubia se acercó a él.

Rosalie sonrió coqueta y le dio un casto beso en los labios.

―Emmett_―_ Le susurro codeándolo.

―Oh, si. Nada mal, feita_―_ Se burlo de mi abriéndome la puerta trasera del coche.

―Imbécil_―_ Lo insulte subiendo al asiento trasero del vehículo.

Rosalie rió desde el asiento del co-piloto.

―¿Listas? Las llevaré al mejor pub de todo Nueva York_―_ Murmuro Emmett con una sonrisa.

En menos de veinte minutos estabamos aparcando enfrente a un lujoso pub, la música se escuchaba desde la entrada, Rosalie salió emocionada del coche, yo la seguí aún indecisa, la última vez que había pisado un lugar como ese, las cosas_** no **_habían salido muy bien. Emmett tenía entradas vip por lo que entramos sin esperar, el lugar estaba iluminado por luces de colores, la música martillaba mis oidos evitando que escuchara a Rosalie o a Emmett y el olor a cigarrillo y alcohol se encontraba en el ambiente.

―¡Vamos por un trago!_―_Grito Rosalie tirando de mi mano.

Emmett asintió dirigiéndose a una mesa.

―No creo que sea buena idea_―_ Le susurre a la rubia.

―Vamos, Isabella. Debes _**olvidarlo**__―_ Me animo _―_Dos_ martinis―_ Pdió al chico de la barra.

El _barman_ dejo los dos vasos sobre la barra y le cobro a la rubia, sentí mi garganta quemar al tomar el primer trago, no estaba acostumbrada a beber y en cuanto tome unos tragos más ya me sentí mareada.

―¡Ven, vamos a bailar!_―_

―¿Vas a dejar a tu novio solo?_―_ Le pregunte al ver a Emmett sentado en una mesa, a unos metros de nosotras.

―No voy a dejarte _**sola**_ ni un minuto_―_ Me informo diverida.

Tiro de mi mano y nos internamos en el mar de gente, nos ubicamos en el medio de la pista de baile, Rosalie chocó su vaso con el mio en un pequeño brindis, sonreí y acabe mi bebida de un solo golpe, sentí la euforia recorrer mi cuerpo, _**jamás**_ me había sentido así. Emmett trajo consigó una botella de_ vodka _cuando se acercó a bailar con nosotras, me la alcanzó y le di un profundo trago.

―Tranquila, muñeca_―_ Bromeó Rosalie quitándome la botella de las manos.

Sonreí y seguí bailando al ritmo de la música, Emmett se colocó entre nosotras y comenzamos a bailar entre los tres, Rosalie me alcanzó la botella y sentí las manos de Emmett rozar mi abdomen, mientras dépositaba besos en el cuello de su chica.

Al cabo de unas horas todo me daba vueltas y sentía una euforia inigualable, cerré los ojos y respire lentamente, intentando en vano, quitarme un poco el mareo, le entregue la botella medio vacía a Rosalie, Emmett volteó hacía mi y me abrazo por la cintura moviéndose al ritmo de la música, la rubia se apoyo en su espalda bajando de forma sensual.

―¿Te encuentras bien, feita?_―_ Me susurro Emmett preocupado.

―Ire al baño_―_ Le informe, lo vi asentir y voltear tomando a su novia entre sus brazos, la cual se encontraba en un peor estado que yo.

Camine trastabillando por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a los sucios baños del lugar, varias chicas iban saliendo cuando yo entre, la música se escuchaba menos en ese lugar, pero aún así podía sentir el aroma a alcohol y perfume mezclado en el ambiente. Tomé agua fría entre mis manos y la pase por mi nuca.

―Mierda_―_ Me queje.

Sentí mi abdomen contraerse y corrí de prisa al cubículo más cercano, hice varias arcadas vomitando lo poco que había comido ese día, al cabo de unos minutos logre calmarme, me dirigí al lavamanos y me observe en el espejo, mis ojos estaban vidriosos y poseía un pronunciado sonrojo en mis mejillas, me agache y tomé un poco de agua fría de la canilla. Cerre los ojos levantándome nuevamente.

―Hola_―_

_**.**_

―_Amor ¿Qué haces?― Susurre sintiendo sus manos apresar mi cintura._

―_Dormir contigo― Contesto lo obvio ―¿No puedo?― Comento en tono infantil._

_Sonreí con cariño y observe sus hermosos ojos negros._

―_Claro, Edward― Termine aceptando, él siempre lograba convencerme de todo ―Pero te duermes― Lo amenacé y vi la sonrisa pícara que se formaba en sus labios._

―_Si, claro―_

_**.**_

―¿Edward?_―_ Susurre inconsciente observándolo a través del espejo.

Sentí la opresión en mi pecho y el _**miedo**_ recorrer mi cuerpo.

―Te extrañe_―_ Susurro en mi oído y déposito un casto beso en mi hombro descubierto.

Temblé al sentir su tacto y descubrir que no era un producto de mi embriaguez.

―¿Qué haces aquí?_―_ Murmure observando la puerta.

―_**Ni **_lo intentes_―_ Me amenazo captando enseguida mis intenciones.

Sus manos se clavaron en mi cintura obligándome a voltear.

―No tienes idea de _**todo**_ lo que hice por verte, pequeña_―_ Susurro acercándose a mi.

―Edward_―_ Susurre.

Él sonrió al ver el _**miedo**_ en mis ojos, su agarre cedió y apoyo sus labios con delicadeza sobre los míos.

―¡Vete al demonio!_―_ Grite golpeándolo con mi pierna.

Edward se arrodillo en el suelo sosteniéndose la zona adolorida.

―Perra_―_ Me insulto entre dientes.

Yo aproveche ese momento para salir huyendo del lugar. El pasillo oscuro estaba completamente _**vacío**_ pero lograba ver a las personas bailando al final de este, observe por sobre mi hombro, Edward estaba en la puerta del baño observándome con arrogancia y superioridad, corrí lo más rápido que pude sintiendo como mis pies se enredaban a medida que avanzaba. Estaba por llegar cuando sentí el tirón en mi cabello.

―_**No**_ te me volverás a escapar_―_

Lo siguiente que sentí fue el fuerte golpe en mi frente cuando me tiró contra la pared de concreto.

―Edward_―_

_**.**_

―_¡Edward!― Grite asombrada observandolo como entraba por la puerta con el desayuno en la mano._

―_Feliz día― Murmuro con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba tambaleante a la cama._

_Tomé la bandeja con el desayuno, evitando que se le cayera y la deposité en mis piernas mientras él se sentaba a mi lado y me daba un beso en la mejilla._

―_Gracias―_

_**.**_

Abri los ojos despacio, veía borroso y no lograba enfocar bien la vista, fruncí el entrecejo y sentí la puntazada de dolor en mi cabeza, tenía una profunda herida en medio de la frente, había sangre seca alrededor de la herida y en parte de mi mejilla.

―Ah_―_ Me queje cerrando los ojos con dolor.

Llevaba el mismo vestido blanco pero me encontraba descalza, apoye mis manos en el suelo donde yacía medio inconsciente, sentí algo suave y peludo en la palma de mis manos e intente en vano levantarme, volví a caer sobre la alfombra.

―La droga que te di es bastante fuerte_―_ Escuché_** su **_voz a lo lejos, cerré los ojos sintiendo las lágrimas rodar por mis mejillas y gemí de dolor y desesperación _―_Por lo visto _**no **_lo suficiente_―_ Murmuro con burla.

Su voz se escuchó más cerca, entre abrí los ojos y lo vi arrodillarse a mi lado.

―Mejor así, pequeña, nos _**divertiremos**_ mucho_―_ Susurro, apoyo sus labios en mi frente, justo donde estaba la profunda herida y déposito un casto beso allí.

―No, no, no_―_ Gemí llorando desesperada.

Él río burlón y se alejo de mi. Me acurruque contra la alfombra y abrí mis ojos intentando ubicar donde me encontraba, mis ojos demoraron en enfocar, primero observe el techo lleno de humedades y telarañas, las pinturas de las paredes estaban resecas y se caían a pedazos, la habitación estaba en penumbras, la única iluminación provenía de una chimenea, era una habitación pequeña, un living, había una pequeña televisión apagada sobre varias cajas de cartón, dos viejos sillones, dos puertas cerradas y un pasillo pequeño que no sabía a donde se dirgía.

―Eres una niña muy mala_―_ Murmuro con voz ronca.

Mis ojos lo buscaron ubicándolo a un extremo de la habitación, sonrió cínico y observe lo que poseía en su mano, una jeringa, la cargo con un extraño líquido transparente y lo vi acercarse a mi a paso lento.

―No te me acerques_―_ Chille entre hipidos retorciéndome en el piso.

Me arrastre por el suelo, mis piernas no me respondían, apoye mis codos en el suelo y me arrastre intentando _**huir**_ de él.

―¿A dónde crees que vas?_―_ Susurro.

Sentí como me agarro con fuerza por la cintura y me volteó golpeando mi espalda contra el suelo, mis ojos no enfocaban bien, veía borroso y nublado y apenás si podía ver bien su rostro, pestañe varias veces y él se arrodillo a mi lado.

―No, no, Edward, no lo hagas_―_ Rogué.

―Shh_―_ Me callo pasando sus dedos por mis resecos labios _―_Con esto te sentirás mucho mejor, _**amor**__―_

―No, no lo hagas_―_

Él tomo mi muñeca y sentí la aguja atravesar mi piel, un ardor recorrió mis venas cuando inyectó la droga.

―¡Alejate de mi!_―_ Grite dando un manotazo a la jeringa, la cual salió volando a algún lugar de la habitación.

―Mierda_―_ Murmuro enojado,

Intenté pararme, mis pies se enredaron pero logre mantenerme en pie.

―Ven aquí_―_

Lo vi levantarse del suelo pero antes que lo hiciera le pegue una patada en medio del rostro.

―¡Maldita perra!_―_ Me grito.

Me tomó por el tobillo haciendo que cayera, intente zafarme de él, Edward me apretó las piernas con fuerza arrastrándome a donde él estaba, tire manotazos al sillón intentando escapar, uno de mis manotazos golpeó la_** caja **_de zapatos que Edward guardaba con tanto recelo.

―¡Mira lo que has hecho!_―_ Grito furioso.

Al caer al suelo, todas las fotos y los recortes de periódico se esparcieron por el suelo.

―Ven aquí_―_

Tiró con fuerza de mi cuerpo arrastrándome a donde él estaba, apretó con fuerza mis muñecas colocándolas a cada lado de mi cabeza y se sento a horcajadas sobre mi abdomen.

―¡Ah!_―_

―Quieta_―_ Bufo y azotó mi cuerpo contra el suelo.

―No, no, por favor_―_ Rogué sintiendo como las lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas.

―Shh, tranquila,_** pequeña**__―_ Susurro con burla en mi oído.

Su cuerpo se apretujó más al mío y sentí el frío de las baldosas en mi espalda.

―No estoy enojado_―_ Dijo con una media sonrisa.

Yo solo negué con la cabeza, veía borroso y estaba mareada e ida, él se acercó más a mi, sentí su aliento en mi rostro y luego paso la punta humeda y caliente de su lengua por mis mejillas limpiando las lágrimas.

―_**Nos**_ iremos a Tokio_―_ Me dijo serio _―_Y volveremos a estar_** juntos**__―_ Aseguro con una media sonrisa.

Sus manos se entrelazaron con las mías apretándolas contra el piso a cada lado de mi cabeza.

―Di que me amas_―_ Exigió, el miedo recorrió mi cuerpo _―_¡Dilo!_―_

―Edward_―_ Suplique llorando, mi voz temblaba y apenás podía articular palabras _―_Yo..._―_

―Di que me_** amas**__―_ Silabeó amenazante.

Mordí con fuerza mi labio inferior, le tenía miedo, mucho miedo pero si seguía así, _**jamás**_ iba a logar enfrentarlo.

―No_―_ Murmure, él frunció el ceño con furia _―__**No**_ te amo_―_

―¡Maldita perra!_―_ Grito y su puño se estrello contra mi rostro.

Sentí el dolor recorrer mi mejilla y él se levanto de golpe de encima de mi, como si mi solo tacto lo quemará, lo vi caminar desesperado de un lado a otra, como buscando algo. Intenté moverme, pero veía borroso y estaba cansada, _**muy**_ cansada, apoye mis manos en el piso y me levante, apenás pude sostenerme en pie.

―Tu _**siempre**_ serás mia_―_ Susurro con voz ronca dándome la espalda _―_¿Lo entiendes, Isabella?_―_ Me pregunto dando media vuelta despacio _―_¿Lo entiendes?_―_ Me grito apuntándome con el revolver _―_¡Di que eres _**mía**_!_―_

Trague grueso al ver el arma en sus manos, sus ojos se tornaron de ese extraño color rojizo, no sabía si eran las drogas, el miedo o que, que me obligaban a ver ese color _**sangre**_ en sus ojos. Se veía más grande, más agresivo, más _**peligroso**_.

―¡No!_―_ Grite _―_¡Yo _**no**_ soy tuya!_―_

―¡Tu solo eres una maldita puta!_―_ Grito y escuche el primer tiro cortar el ambiente.

Cerré los ojos esperando sentir dolor y al abrir mis ojos note que había disparado hacía el techo, largo una carcajada y volvió a apuntarme, esta vez se acercó más a mi hasta apoyar el arma en mi frente. Sonrió de lado y luego me entregó el arma, lo mire con miedo y desesperación y él tomo mis manos obligándome a apuntarlo con el arma directo al corazón.

―Dispara_―_ Ordeno _―_Anda, hazlo_―_ Me incitó.

Yo apreté con fuerza el arma entre mis manos, si disparaba todo se terminaría.

―¡Hazlo!_―_ Grito.

_**.**_

―_¡Edward!― Grite corriendo a donde él se encontraba._

―_¡Ahora no!― Chillo frunciendo el ceño mientras intentaba alcanzar una caja que había arriba del placard._

―_¿Necesitas ayuda?― Susurre burlona._

_Él entrecerró los ojos enojado y volvió a su tarea, lo siguiente fue mi carcajada de burla cuando la caja cayó sobre él._

_**.**_

Y mis manos cayeron a cada lado de mi cuerpo, el arma resbaló de mi mano produciendo un sonido hueco al caer al suelo.

―Lo sabía_―_ Susurro y enredó una de sus manos en mi corto cabello _―_No tienes las agallas_―_ Se burlo tirandome al piso.

―Yo_** no **_soy como tu_―_ Le susurre.

Él se burlo de mi, me quede completamente quieta acostada en el suelo, él se acomodo sobre mi cuerpo comenzando a besar mi cuello. Sentí sus manos acariciar mis piernas al descubierto subiendo poco a poco el vestido.

―No digas estupideces_―_ Murmuro en mi oído.

Su lengua recorrió cada pliegue de mi oreja y luego jugó unos segundos con mi lóbulo mientras me quitaba el vestido. Sonrió de forma lujuriosa al ver que no llevaba sostén y se acercó a besarme, di media vuelta la cabeza y él acabó besando mi mejilla, lo escuche gruñir con fastidio.

―Ah_―_ Me queje al sentir sus dientes morder con fuerza mi pezon.

Él rió con burla y siguió chupando y mordisqueando mi pezon. Sentí el _**asco **_recorrer mi cuerpo al permitirle hacerme eso.

―Edward_―_ Susurre, él volvió a verme _―_Déjame ir_―_ Suplique _―_Nosotros ya_** no **_somos nada, buscate a otra-_―_

―No_―_ Me interrumpió _―_Yo_** solo **_te quiero a ti_―_ Susurro burlón quitándose la camisa y los pantalones.

―Te lo suplico, yo no quiero hacerte nada_―_

―No seas tonta_―_ Me dijo con burla mientras rozaba su erecto pene contra mi intimidad aún cubierta con la ropa interior _―_Tu_** no **_puedes hacerme nada_―_ Me dijo con arrogancia.

Sentí el _**odio **_acrecentar dentro de mi, aprete los puños con fuerza y fruncí el ceño al verlo.

―Tu solo eres una maldita puta con la que puedo hacer lo que se me da la gana_―_

―¡Maldito enfermo!_―_ Le grite con rabia.

Él largó una carcajada evitando el golpe que le mandaba y apretó mis muñecas con fuerza por sobre mi cabeza.

―Así me gusta_―_ Susurro con burla _―_Salvaje_―_

Una de sus manos apretó mis muñecas y la otra se internó en mi ropa interior.

―No, no_―_ Chille al sentir sus dedos separar mis labios vaginales.

―Si, Isabella, si_―_

Dos dedos entraron con fuerza en mi vagina produciéndome un profundo dolor al_** no **_estar preparada, senti como los movía con fuerza intentando en vano excitarme, luego de unos minutos los sacó y se los llevo a la boca.

―Tu tienes el mejor sabor_―_ Se burló mientras se bajaba los boxers hasta las rodillas.

―No lo hagas_―_

―Me gusta cuando ruegas_―_ Siseó en mi oído.

―¡No!_―_

Sentí como me penetraba de una sola estocada, se rió de mi y paso su lengua por mi mejilla, su miembro entró cada vez más fuerte dentro de mi, las estocadas eran profundas y _**dolorosas**_, me removí inquieta y él apretó más su cuerpo contra el mío, casi aplastándome contra el suelo.

―_**Siempre**_ seras mía_―_ Comentó apretando mi rostro con una de sus manos obligándome a mirarlo.

Y ahi fue que me di cuenta, no era la droga, no era mi imaginación, sus ojos de verdad eran rojos, como la _**sangre.**_

―Rojos_―_ Susurre perdida observando sus ojos.

Él sonrió de lado y me beso desesperado, su lengua entró con fuerza en mi boca obligándome a corresponderle en ese demandante beso, sentí las ganas de vomitar y el ardor en todo mi cuerpo, sus manos me apretaban y dejaban moretones por donde me tocaba, su miembro entraba con tanta fuerza que sentía que me desgarraba con cada embestida y sus dientes se clavaron en mis labios hasta hacerlos sangrar.

Más fuerte.

Más rápido.

Más dolor.

Y sentí su semen derramarse dentro de mi.

Su respiración se hizo más agitada y sentí su aliento en mi cuello. Yo solo tenía los brazos caídos a cada lado de mi cuerpo, ya hacía bastante que había dejado de _**luchar**_ contra él, mi cabeza estaba ladeada y mi mirada estaba perdida en algún punto indefinido.

―Mirame_―_ Murmuro observándome con el entrecejo fruncido _―_¡Mirame maldita sea!_―_ Grito, yo seguí sin verlo.

Se levantó frustrado y se vistió de prisa, yo solo me quede acostada boca arriba, desnuda, rota, _**perdida.**_

―Maldita zorra_―_ Susurro _―_Vamos a volver a Tokio y más te vale que pongas tu mejor cara cuando lleguemos_―_ Sentenció en mi oído.

Yo lo mire en ese momento.

―Yo _**no **_te importo ¿Por qué lo haces?_―_ Le pregunte inútil _―_Dijiste que me amabas, me engañaste con mi prima, me golpeaste y _**mataste**_ a nuestro hijo_―_ Murmure entre dientes.

Él me miro con burla y soberbia parado a mi lado, se arrodillo junto a mi y acarició mi mejilla con cuidado.

―Ese bastardo _**no**_ era mi hijo_―_

Cuando quise darme cuenta mi mano estaba en el aire y el rostro de Edward estaba ladeado levemente hacía la derecha. Me miró entre sorprendido y enojado.

―_**No**_ te amo_―_ Murmure.

Él fijo su vista más en mi, incluso sus ojos podían lastimarme, pero desgraciadamente, yo ya estaba _**rota**_ y él ya _**no**_ podía romperme más.

―Ya no te amo más_―_ Susurre escupiendo las palabras con asco.

Él se levanto del suelo y camino hacía lo que yo suponía era la cocina, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

―_Yo__** siempre **__estaré contigo― _

―_¿Sabes?... Sé que suena egoista pero siempre quise una persona que__** solo **__me quiera a __**mi**__―_

―_Yo solo te quiero a ti― _

―_¿Lo prometes? ¿Prometes estar conmigo siempre. Prometes quererme __**solo**__ a mi?― _

―_Lo prometo―_

Sentí mi cuerpo muy ligero o muy pesado, en realidad era poco lo que sentía, el dolor físico era demasiado, pero yo ya estaba acostumbrada a el, veía nublado, oscuro, estaba perdida, rota, lastimada, herida y lo peor de todo, fui_** yo **_quien le permitio que me hiciera esto.

―_Edward― _

―_¡Maldita zorra!― _

―_Lo lamento yo... Sé que soy celoso pero no quiero perderte, por favor perdoname... __**Perdoname**__, Isabella―_

―_Esta bien― _

Me levante del suelo, aún tambaleante y camine hasta donde se encontraba su camisa, la levante del suelo llevandola a mi nariz y sintiendo su perfume.

―_¿Por qué? ¿Acaso yo no soy suficiente para ti?―_

―_Claro que si, lo siento, no sé yo... Perdóname Isabella――_

―_Pensé que estabamos bien-―_

―_Lo estamos... Esto fue un__** error**__. Un error que no volveré a cometer― _

Pase la camisa por mis hombros y la prendí tapando mi desnudes y la marca de sus golpes con ella. Seque las lágrimas con la manga de la negra camisa y limpie la sangre que descendía de mi boca y el golpe en mi mejilla.

―_Maquillandote y vistiendote como una __**zorra**__... Así los hombres siempre te tratarán como lo que __**eres**__ ¡Una zorra!― _

―_Me golpeaste―_

―_Te lo__** merecías**__― _

Camine trastabillando a cada paso, no veía nada en realidad, las lágrimas seguían descendiendo por mi rostro al igual que la sangre que bañaba mis piernas. Me acerqué al sillón, donde estaban todas las fotos de aquella vieja caja de zapatos tiradas, observe aquella vieja foto donde estaba Edward con su familia, la levante del suelo y mis ojos se clavaron en su sonrisa.

Él _**nunca**_ sonrió así conmigo.

―_¿Qué ibas a decirme?... ¿Vas a dejarme?―_

―_Si, __**quiero**__ dejarte―_

―_¿De quién es? ¿De quién es?―_

―_Tuyo... Es tuyo, pero sabía que no lo ibas a querer―_

―_¿Mío?... No soy tan estúpido como para__** creer **__eso―_

―_Voy a enseñarte que a mi nadie me deja... ¡Tu __**nunca **__vas a dejarme!― _

―_Si __**no**__ eres mía, __**no **__serás de nadie―_

Arrugue la foto con rabia y observe el arma tirada en medio de la sala, la tomé entre mis manos.

―_Edward―_

―_No digas nada...Vamos a __**olvidarlo **__todo―_

¿Porqué todo era tan dificil? O quizás era_** yo **_que lo hacía aún más dificil.

Aprete el arma entre mis manos y avance hasta la puerta por la cual él se había ido minutos antes.

―_¿Qué ocurrió hace tantos años, Jasper? ¿Qué ocurrió con Anthony? ¿Qué paso con los padres de Edward?―_

―_¡Anthony los asesinó!...Anthony los mato, Isabella-chan... Delante de Edward―_

Apoye mi mano en el pomo de bronce de la puerta y respire profundo. Ya_** no **_había marcha atrás.

―_Anthony estaba enfermo―_

Me acerque a paso lento, él estaba de espaldas a mi, tenía un vaso de whisky en su mano derecha y con la otra se revolvía el cabello, desordenándolo aún más.

―_Edward lo está __**aún **__más―_

―¡Mala agradecida!_―_ Su grito inundo toda la estancia y el vaso se estrello contra la pared rompiéndose en miles de pedazos y dejando una mancha en la pulcra pared blanca.

―_No estoy seguro pero... Creó que fue Edward quien asesino a Anthony hace un año―_

Se dio media vuelta y sus ojos furiosos chocaron con los míos, mirándome con odio y desprecio y a pesar de todo lo que me ha echo, _**jamás**_ me había mirado así.

―¡Largate!_―_ Me grito con desprecio en su voz.

―_Vete, huye, escapa mientras puedas, Isabella―_

Me pare segura ante él y apreté el arma que tenía entre mis manos oculta en mi espalda.

―¿Qué no escuchas?_―_ Siseo furioso acercándose a paso lento a mi _―_Maldita perra_―_ Dijo levantando su mano para golpearme.

―_O la próxima víctima serás tu―_

―Esto se acaba hoy_―_ Dije segura y coloque el arma entre los dos _―_No dejaré que vuelvas a tocarme_―_

_**.**_

―_¿Edward?― Lo llame mientras bajaba las escaleras._

_Las viejas maderas crujieron bajo mis pies. La casa estaba en completo silencio, estaba comenzando a amanecer y los rayos del sol se filtraban por las ventanas iluminando levemente el lugar._

―_Edward― Canturreé mientras recorría el lugar._

_Escuché el leve sonido de sus pasos y sonreí mientras me dirigía a la cocina._

―_¡Edward!―_

_**.**_

Sentí la tibia brisa golpear mi rostro, meciendo la blanca y corta solera que llevaba puesta, el sol iluminaba todo a su paso y ni una sola nube ocupaba mi vista. Era un día realmente hermoso.

Lo vi de espaldas a mi, a tan solo unos cuantos pasos, aprete la pequeña cajita azul que llevaba en la mano y me aproxime más a _**él.**_

―Edward_―_ Lo llame.

Mi voz se escucho como un murmullo, él pareció no oirme, se arrdillo en la tierra manchando sus jeans y lo vi apoyar sus manos en la fría y dura piedra.

―Es tarde_―_ Susurre.

―Lo sé_―_ Respondió él con sequedad.

Mordí mi labio inferior y guarde la pequeña cajita azul en mi bolso, aún _**no **_era el momento.

―Vamos_―_ Sentenció levantándose del lugar.

Enganchó su mano con la mía y tiro levemente de ella para salir de ese lugar. Camino a casa no dijo ni una sola palabra, quizás había sido demasiado pronto para enfrentar toda la _**verdad.**_

―Llegamos_―_ Susurre estacionando mi viejo coche frente a nuestra casa.

Edward dio un portazo al salir y subio de prisa las escaleritas de la entrada, abrí la puerta en silencio e ingresamos a la oscura estancia.

―¿Por qué esta todo tan oscuro?_―_ Pregunto dirigiéndose al living.

―No lo sé_―_ Le conteste con una sonrisa.

―Pense que-_―_

―¡Feliz cumpleaños!_―_ Gritaron encendiendo la luz.

¿La idea? De Rosalie, por supuesto. Vi como Edward abría sus ojos verdes con sorpresa y luego sonreía. Jasper se acercó a él corriendo y lo abrazó como solía hacerlo cada vez que llegaba desde Tokio a vernos.

―Feliz cumpleaños_―_ Murmuro el rubio dándole un regalo.

Sentí un brazo sobre mis hombros y al dar media vuelta me encontre con el serio rostro de mi padre.

―Papá_―_ Susurre.

―Mi amor_―_ Murmuro abrazándome con más fuerza.

Lo siguiente fueron los regalos y las velas.

―Rosalie_―_ La llame cuando los invitados ya se estaban retirando, los únicos que quedaban eran Jasper, su ahora esposa Alice, mis padres, Rosalie y su aún novio, Emmett _―_¿Has visto a Edward?_―_ Le pregunte.

―Si, esta en el jardín_―_ Murmuro recogiendo unos vasos y unos platos sucios.

Salí al jardín trasero encontrándome con el pelinegro sentado en los escalones de madera que bajaban al jardín.

―Hola, amor_―_ Salude sentándome a su lado, él solo sonrió al verme _―_Feliz cumpleaños_―_ Le susurre al oído entregándole la pequeña cajita azul.

Él me miro sorprendido y abrió de prisa la pequeña cajita encontrándose con un hermoso colgante de plata cuyo dije era un extraño_** abanico **_rojo y blanco.

―Esto..._―_ Susurro.

―¿Te gusta?_―_ Él solo asintió y me lo alcanzo para pasarselo por su cuello.

―Gracias_―_ Susurro observando el dije fascinado _―_Te amo,_** mamá**__―_

―Yo también te amo, Edward_―_ Murmure abrazándolo.

Sus brazos apretaron con fuerza mi cuello y se sento en mis piernas, nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio solo observando las estrellas.

―¿Podemos visitar a_** papá **_de nuevo?_―_ Susurro.

Hoy Edward cumplía siete años.

Habían pasado más de siete años desde que Edward murió, _**esa**_ noche, yo quedé _**embarazada **_de mi pequeño niño.

Edward Swan.

Esta mañana lo había llevado a visitar por primera vez a su padre, al cementerio. Por ahora no he querido decirle_** como **_murió, sé que algún día tendré que hacerlo y decirle toda la_** verdad **_sobre su padre, Edward Cullen, pero por ahora, _**no**_ quiero hacerlo.

―Si, amor_―_ Murmure besando su frente _―_Iremos cada vez que quieras_―_

**.**

Lo déposite con cuidado en la pequeña cama y lo arrope con las mantas, estabamos en verano pero siempre refrescaba por la noche, déposite un pequeño beso en su frente y Edward se removió inquieto, sonreí inconsciente, algo _**bueno**_ había salido después de todo.

Observe el colgante de_** abanico **_en su cuello, yo jamás podría negar la _**sangre **_de ese niño, sé que es un Cullen y sé que tiene la sangre de quien algún día fue el amor de mi vida. Suspire y me aleje de él. Sonreí desde la puerta observando mi pequeño _**ángel**_ con ternura, Rosalie siempre decía que era una madre sobre protectora pero ese niño era lo que yo _**más **_amaba.

Había decidio quedarme a vivir en Nueva York, estudie medicina, aún continuaba con mis estudios, con el embarazo y el trabajo me había atrasado unos años. Jasper me pidio mil veces _**perdón**_ por lo que sucedio, sé que_** nada **_fue su culpa, él creyó que Edward era inocente, que jamás me pondría un dedo encima y que había logrado superar lo de su familia.

Al parecer, _**nunca **_lo logro.

Cuando Jasper supo toda la verdad, ya era demasiado_** tarde**_.

Rosalie me ayudo con mi embarazo y a criar a Edward desde que nació, en un principio no estuvo de acuerdo con su nombre, pero al final logro comprenderlo. No puedo negarlo, Emmett también me ayudo a cuidar al bebé, a llevarlo al médico, cada vez que teniamos problemas, Rosalie solía llamarlo. Hacía cuatro años había logrado comprar esta vieja casa, quedaba un poco apartada de la ciudad pero a mi me gustaba así. Demoré un año en reconstruirla y dejarla habitable y hacía poco más de dos años logré comprarme un viejo coche que ahora nos lleva a todos lados.

Estaba sola. _**Quería **_estar sola o más bien, lo_** necesitaba**_.

Déposite la caja sobre mi cama, mi habitación estaba en completa oscuridad y solo la luz de la luna, que se filtraba por la ventana abierta, iluminaba el lugar. Sentí las lágrimas bañar mi rostro al momento de abrir aquella vieja y rota caja de zapatos, todo su contenido seguía allí pero había algo _**nuevo**_ una foto donde saliamos Edward y yo, esa fue la_** primer **_foto que nos tomamos juntos, allí todo parecía _**perfecto.**_

Él me abrazaba por la cintura y yo besaba su mejilla.

Yo lo miraba con amor, él... Bueno, no sabría bien describir que era lo que había en sus ojos.

Recuerdo que al tomarnos esa foto, llevabamos dos meses de novios, allí todo era perfecto, todo era _**amor.**_

¿En que momento deje que todo se fuera al demonio?

―Mamá_―_ Escuche su voz desde la puerta.

Deje la foto en la caja y la déposite en el suelo.

―¿Qué ocurre, amor?_―_

―¿Puedo dormir contigo?_―_ Pregunto restregando sus ojitos con la mano.

Sonreí y le deje lugar en la cama, él corrío y se acomodo a mi lado, a los pocos minutos sentí su cabeza en mi pecho y sus manitos abrazarme con fuerza.

―_**Te amo,**_ Isabella_―_ Susurro antes de dormir.

Sonreí.

Ahora si era _**feliz.**_


End file.
